Trust or Lust
by RayRunRee
Summary: Ishizu's best friend,Keket owns an item with amazing power.But with Marik and Bakura after it,it's hard to tell whether they want the item or her. BarukaxOCxMarik,IshizuxSeto.[Discontinued]
1. 900K Silver Item

**Chapter 1**

**900K Silver Item**

April,the month that showed no light blue sky or golden sun but rather dark gray clouds filled with depressing rain that seemed to last forever as it showered over the city of Tokyo.It was a busy metropolis even on days such as this.The markets were closed,the mall was closed,only big business or mail offices were open.The airports were always open and were especially busy this month as well.

_"Time now is 10:40.Flight 275 has just arrived from America.Vistors and related personnel please make your way towards Gate Exit 34…Visitors for Flight 275 to Gate Exit 34.Thank you."_

Ishizu listened to the intercom and stood up making her way to Gate 34. Her face was full of hope and anxiety. It all started two nights ago. Ishizu had a dream or more like a vision about a young girl of miraculous power that was all produced from a millennium item. A armlet to be exact,that wrapped like a snake below the elbow down to the wrist.But what was so weird about this was the fact that the armlet was silver instead of gold.

After her vision, she attmediatly tried to contact the girl and in very little time,the two were e-mailing each other back and forth.She remembered in one e-mail the girl described herself as a 5'6" tan girl with medium length black hair and Amazon green eyes. Ishizu even got a recent photo of the girl,it was perfect if anyone asked questions she could always say that the girl was her sister.

5 minutes later, people started pouring out of the entry way.Two hyper active boys and their mother passed by,then a handsome young man and finally…

"Keket, goddess of darkness." Ishizu mumbled to herself. The girl was wearing the millennium item and appeared to be lost.Ishizu watched her walk over to…to…

SETO KAIBA! What on earth was that rich bastard doing here!Ishizu and Seto had a very "emotional" past together, which later produced the more violent and not so soft-spoken side of Ishizu that has never left her since. She stormed over to the two evading people embracing and talking to one another.

Keket looked up at the man in front of her.He seemed cold, dark and mysterious, she felt pathetic.

"Um,excuse me." She nervously asked the tall brunette. He looked down at her, sternly, scanning her body so it seemed. He blinked then asked,

"Are you Keket?"

Keket blinked in surprise. "Why yes…yes I am….But how did you-"

"That doesn't matter.You have something I want."

Keket blushed.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "I want your armlet.Give it to me." He opened his hand gesturing to her to hand over the item.

Keket grabbed her arm. "N-No,I can't.Look,all I wanted to know was-"

"SETO KAIBA!What on earth are you doing here?" Ishizu shouted.

Kaiba smirked a little trying to look as if he didn't hear her.

"First you steal my Obelisk,now you're trying to take away my associate?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I am not after the girl,I'm after something for more useful." He looked at Keket with distaste.

"It's her millennium item isn't it?" Ishizu stood in front of Seto grabbing his attention,shortly. "Honestly,Seto do you truly believe you can get anything you want?"

Seto averted his sapphire eyes to Ishizu's. "It never stopped me before.After all,I had you didn't I?"

He flashed a sexy smirk. One of special ones he used on Ishizu to leave her speechless and they still worked perfectly.

"Excuse me; are you Ishizu by any chance?"

"Yes I am. Come with me." She released herself from Seto Kaiba's spell and led the girl to the shuttle. She turned around seeing Seto still watching her trying his childish spell once more. She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes?"

Ishizu leaned closer to him, close enough to smell his cologne. She whispered. "And if you ever speak of our relationship again, you will surely regret it."

Seto raised both his eyebrows momentarily. "Are you threatening me?"

Ishizu started to walk off. "Oh it's not a threat, hun, it's a promise."

The outside of the airport was still bustling and the sky was still gray.The rain fell harder and echoed as it pelted on the windshield of Ishizu's car.She glanced over to Keket ,who was quietly watching the pouring rain and cars that passed as they entered the freeway.

"So Keket,how old are you exactly,I don't remember you telling me in your e-mails."

"17."

"Hm.Just a year younger than my brother. Is this your first time in Japan?"

"Uh,second.My dad had a business trip here once."

"I see.So you get to see the more exciting part of Tokyo."

"This is my first time here.I've only visited Osaka."

"Oh I'm sorry.Well you'll enjoy it here.We have pretty much everything you can think of."

"Cool. Anyway,what's up with that Seto guy?Why did he wanted my armlet?"

"Goodness knows what he wanted with that thing." A passing headlight scanned across the windshield illuminating Ishizu's cat-like eyes momentarily. "All my life I wondered about that man but even till this day, even after living 2 years with him, I still can't figure that man out."

Keket observed the Egyptian woman's expressive eyes. She was obviously suffering.Keket sat back in her seat and leaned against the window focusing on the dark gray sky once more.


	2. The Blue Monkey

**Chapter 2**

**The Blue Monkey**

**10:30 P.M-Ishizu's house**

The inside of the Egyptian woman's house was elegant yet simple. Gold and linen lined the curtains and lounge areas of the house. It reminded Keket a lot of a picture she had seen in her World History book. The place had a sort of Cleopatra feel to it but it was very modern.

She stepped outside to the beige stoned balcony and rested her hands on the decorative railing, observing Tokyo's northeast side of the Pacific Ocean and the low bellowing of a foghorn that could be heard in the distance. Keket loved the rural part of Japan. It was so peaceful and relaxing.

Ishizu had recently told her to dress a little differently; seeing as there were going to be guests coming over soon. She wore a soft off-white evening dress that tied around her neck. Her armlet served as her added accessory as well as some borrowed silver earrings.

"No matter what we wear, we still look like sisters."

Keket turned her head to the familiar voice. "Oh hello Ishizu." She smiled. The older girl was right, they did look identical.

"The guys are here. Are you ready to go?"

Keket nodded following Ishizu to the front door. "Hey Isis? Who are…the guys?"

"Just a few of the men I work with at the museum."

"Oh okay." Keket followed the woman outside the door, there, a black limo and its driver waited patiently for the two to approach it.

"Wow. Are we riding in that?"

"Uh Hm." Ishizu smiled. The men stepped out of the limousine wearing tuxedos that matched the vehicle.

They each greeted Isis with a sincere handshake and looked at Keket with pure curiosity.

"My goodness Ishizu, you never told me you had a little sister."

"Oh!She's not my sister, she's merely a friend of mine visiting from America."

"America, eh?" The man repeated. "Well any friend of Ishizu's is a friend of mine." He kissed Keket's hand. "The name's Richard and that's Mikee…" He pointed to a blond-haired man. "…and over there is Ty."

Keket waved shyly to the blond and black haired men.

"Now my ladies, the club is waiting."

The 5 entered the limo before the driver sped down the dark road that led into the city.Keket stared out the window in pure amazement.

"Oh wow." She whispered pressing her hands against the tinted glass.

The others smiled at her actions.Ty pressed a button and the window slid down making Keket jump.

"You may enjoy Tokyo more if you can see it."

Keket grinned sticking her head outside. Cars and trucks were zooming past her head making the others a little nervous.Ty pulled her back inside and pressed the button again.

"Maybe that's enough excitement for now." Ty chuckled.

Mikee's cell phone rang suspended Ty's laughter.

"Hello…Hey, where are you? I thought you were going to ride with us."

_"There was a change of plans."_ said a voice on the other line.

"Oh,I see being fashionably late is a part of your life,eh?"

_"Limousines aren't exactly my type of vehicle,besides who knows how many news reporters will be there tonight."_

"All right.Hey! By the way,your sister brought a friend with us.She a nice girl,won't cause no trouble."

_"Yes,yes I already heard about her.Just keep a eye on you know who."_

"Right."

_"I don't want that man near my sister,got it?"_

"Yes sir."

_"Good."_

Mikee pressed the end button on his phone and put it back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" Keket asked, noticing Mikee whispering something into Ishizu's ear.

"Just my brother." She smiled.

"Oh…hm." She looked back out the window.

"Marik told me he was going to be here." Mikee whispered to Ishizu.

"Obviously for the armlet."

"No doubt about it.Marik is going to be arriving a little late though."

"As long as Kaiba doesn't catch sight of the armlet we'll be fine."

"Mrs, Ishizu,it's not just the armlet Marik's worried about."

"I'll be fine.It's not like Kaiba's a criminal, plus with all the civilians who are going to be there I doubt he would try anything that would ruin his reputation."

Richard opened his mouth to speak when Keket asked another question?

"So, what's the name of the club that we're going to?"

_"The Blue Monkey."_ The driver's voice flowed through the speaker.

The limousine soon stopped and the door opened soon after. Keket was helped out and attmediatly attacked by flashing lights and news reporters being held back by bodyguards.

She walked beside Isis down the red carpet while the others answered questions. Were these people famous?

"Ms.Keket?" said the driver. "You left this in the car." He handed her Isis' purse.

"This is Isis'. She must have left this in the car.I'll make sure to give it to her thank you."

"Your wel-"

He was interrupted by a sudden burst of women screaming an all too familiar name. A white limo pulled up behind the two. The door slowly opened revealing a small boy with long black hair and a tall brown-haired man with cold blue eyes.

His face was emotionless and walked with the majesticity of a proud king, ignoring his screaming female fans and news reporters. He kept his eyes on the front down until he caught sight of a limo driver and the girl standing next to him.

"Seto Kaiba." The driver said with jealousy.

"Don't you have another low-salary job to apply for?"

The driver bit his tongue and turned to Keket. "Go catch up with the others, Miss.I'll come back and pick you out later."

Keket was completely confused.But before she could ask why,the driver was gone.

Ishizu had also heard the announcement of Seto Kaiba's arrival. "Oh no."

"I see you brought your millennium item with you."

Keket didn't answer.

"You're not a talker anymore?How odd."

Ishizu grabbed Keket's hand. "Keket,there you are.You can't just stray away like that."

Keket felt like a little kid. "I didn't stray away.I was confused."

"Whatever,come on." She looked at Seto suspiciously. "Goodbye Mr.Kaiba."

**Inside the Club-12:55 P.M**

The club looked more like a 5 star restaurant.It was in the shape of a dome.A circular dance floor in the middle,booths and a bar surrounding it.Mikee,Ty, and Richard were already seated waiting for the two girls to show up.

Isis and the now angry Keket steeped up to a waiter standing behind a small podium.

"Name please."

"Ishtar."

"Right this way please."

The waiter led them to the booth were the 3 men were waiting.Ty and Richard stood up and let the two girls slid in before sitting down again.Aftering handing them there menus,the waiter bowed and left.

"What took you two so long?"

"We had a run in with Seto Kaiba." Ishizu ran her fingers through her hair.

Keket took a sip of her tea and placed it back onto the table. "What I don't understand is why I can't talk to the guy. He seems harmless."

"Seems?" Ty repeatedly asked.

"Keket, he's after your millennium item." Mikee informed.

"Huh?You mean my armlet?"

"Yes.Do you remember what we discussed through our e-mails?"

"Well yes…" That's when it hit her.

"If Seto gets hold of that just think what he could down with that thing." Richard held his head.

"Who are you guys,really?"

Ishizu answered for all of them.

"First of all I no longer work at a museum. I work in a corporation doing research on cases of unusual phenomenons such as yourself.And over the years; my company has flourished so much it was ranked second strongest below Kaiba Corp.Rivals I guess you can say. But sadly,"

She sighed looking at a lit red candle on the table. "Kaiba corp. has been getting a little suspicious with our success. And after I ended my relationship with Seto Kaiba,out of an act of pure hatred, he's been after my business ever since.Which leads to Richard,Mikee,and Ty, my bodyguards and from the looks of things…" She sighed. "They are going to be yours as well."

"I see.Hm." Keket caught sight of a Seto sitting down with the small little boy he rode with in a booth across from the dance floor.

Mikee leaned over to Keket. "That's Mokuba.Kaiba's little brother."

Keket nodded with understanding.

"Ah.Sir Marik you're finally here."

Mikee stood up and shook hands with him.Keket looked up from her iced tea,seeing a boy around her age with medium length sandy hair, violet eyes, and tanned skin.His expression was firm and sort of intimidating.

"Marik,why aren't you dressed appropriately?"

Marik ignored his sister's question and asked done of his own. "Has he tried anything yet?"

"Well,possibly tried but failed." Mikee answered.

Marik directed his lavender eyes to Keket then to her armlet.

"In case you didn't hear?My name is Marik Ishtar." He held out his hand.

Keket grabbed it thinking she was to shake it but instead Marik was helping her up.

He placed an arm around her waist. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Huh?" Keket was startled.

"There's something I needed you to tell me."

"And what would that be?"

"Come with me." Marik grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

The music was slow and classical.Keket watched the band play.She jumped feeling a strong arm around her waist again.

"Did I startle you?"

"A little."

"Give me your hand." Marik grabbed hold of her hand,gently leading her about the dance floor in a elegant waltz.

"This millennium item.Why is it causing so much trouble?"

"Apparently, you don't understand the extreme corruption your armlet can produce."

"Apparently not. You mind telling me?"

Marik caught sight of Seto casually eyeing his sister every now and then turning back to his mistrustful acquaintances.

"I'll tell you when the times right."

"Why not now?"

The club was beginning to fill with more suspicious characters in black suits then harmless residents and celebrities.

"Look over my shoulder; don't you think the people here look a little odd?"

It took a while but Keket started to notice the men and few women who randomly looked at her. She pretended to rest her head on his shoulder.

"They're after my armlet?"

"Think so."

"Then we should leave."

"We should, but not so obviously have to talk to my sister first."

The waltz ended and Marik led the endangered girl back to the booth.Keket saw Isis eyes shift to the area where Seto was or use to be sitting.

"Marik,Seto's gone."

Marik didn't hear her. "Isis,I'm going to take Keket away from here."

"Good,Richard will accompany you to the back door." The Egyptian woman had also noticed the sudden raised level of suspicious people in the club. "Now go."

The teenagers nodded.

"Goodbye Ishizu.Mikee,Ty."

The two men nodded smiling at her.Keket could see Ty loading a gun. Was this all necessary?

"Come on you two." The three walked casually towards the back of the club.

Richard led the two upstairs and into what looked like the technical room.It was dark,gray and filled with dust.The only light came from the crescent moon that shown through a broken window revealing the silhouettes of loose cables hanging from the ceiling and walls.

"Please tell me there's a way out of here." Keket whined.

Marik observed Richard was worried. "What is it,Richard?"

"If this is the technical room,shouldn't it be locked when the club is open?"

Keket thought about this shaking a little. The door suddenly slammed shut making her scream. Richard loaded his gun and looked back at the two adolescents.

"We're not the only ones in here."


	3. The Power of

**Chapter 3**

**The Power of…**

**1:20 P.M.**

Keket held on to Marik's arm completely stricken with fear.She didn't expexct all of this to happen not this fast not like this.Marik and Richard spotted several shadows creeping across the wall.Richard fired two warning shots.

"That's quite enough.We know you're in here now come out!"

After a quiet moment,4 men dressed in leather stepped out of the darkness.The 3 couldn't see their faces but their voices were audible.

"If you wish to live,then you will give us the girl."

Marik stood in front of Keket protectively. "The girl stays as well as the item."

"Seto Kaiba has requested that the Millennium Armlet be returned."

"Returned!I found this on the beach.Its mine!" Keket protested.

Marik raised his hand to silence her. "It's alright Keket,we don't have to listen to them anymore." He handed her a deck of cards.

"What are you giving me this for?"

"Pick a card and hold it in your left hand and read it."

Richard kept his eyes on the 4 men in front of them while Keket looked at Marik as if he was insane.

"Go on,pick one and read it."Marik urged her.

"Right." Keket sighed flipping through the cards quickly.

"Hey!What are you going over there?" One of the men demanded to know.

Keket looked up from her cards and raised her card in the air. "Finding a way out,_Water Omotics_!"

A red aura surrounded the card as if it was on fire.The flaming aura slowly formed into a hand,then an arm,and soon a full female body.The female was dressed in blue scales and had long purple hair holding a bucket of water.

"Wow." Keket whispered in pure awe.

"She knows what she has to do. We just need to find a way out before this whole place floods." Marik spotted a fire escape to the right of the room.

"Hey,you see that?"

"Yeah but how are we going to get up there?" Keket questioned.

The 4 guards were getting aggravated.

"This has gone on far enough!" They rushed towards the three but were halted by a gigantic wall of blue water.

"What the hell is that!" said one of the guards cowering in shock.

The water came crazing down on the 4 slamming them in walls and poles, they were instantly killed.

"That's quite the accessory you have there." Richard said taking a step back into a puddle.

"Damn puddle." He looked down seeing the puddle of water spreading across the floor and up the walls.

The room was rapidly filling up with water already reaching their knees.

"Okay Keket you can tell the nice lady to stop with the waterworks." Richard said nervously.

"I-I can't!I don't know what to do!" The splashing of water echoing through the room was making it hard to hear one another.

The water was now up to their waist and developing waves. Richard searched for the entrance.There it is!He twisted the knob and pushed against the door with all his might but it didn't budge.

"We're locked in!" He shouted.

"But that's impossible!" Marik frantically tried to open the door with Richard.The door still didn't budge.

Keket turned her attention back to the monster she let lose.She was still pouring water except this time the water was a darker blue and it was transforming into a serpent-like creature.

"Oh my God! Marik!" She turned back to the guys as soon as the serpent entered the water.

"What is it!" Marik was frustrated with both the door and Keket whining.

"There's a serpent thing in the water!"

"Serpent thing?" Marik raised an eyebrow. His eyes widened a little seeing something submerge into the water. He didn't know what it was but something was there.

Richard was working attentively on getting the door open.Since shooting the lock was now out of the question,he decided to find something to break it down.Luckily,he could see there was a hammer under the water so he swam down to get it.

"Keket do not move!"

"W-why?"

"Stop asking questions,just don't move!" He carefully made his way over to her,the water now up to his neck.

"Where's Richard!"

Marik looked behind him. "We can't worry about that right now!We have to get to higher ground!"

They swam over to a floating table.Marik climbed on first shivering and pulled up the also shivering Keket.

"Are you alright!"

Keket slapped him across the face.

"What was that for!"

"What do you think!Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen!"

Marik couldn't find an explanation.

"We're floating over 15 feet of water!Richard is missing!And that stupid monster is continually pouring water into this room!I don't want to die this way Marik!I refuse to!"

Marik gripped her shopulder reassuringly. "Keket, we're going to get out of here.I promise."

Keket relaxed a little and looked back at the door hearing a thumping sound.She peered harder seeing it was Richard.

"Marik,it's Richard!He's okay!" She said happily.

"Yes,but if thinks he can break a door down with a hammer…we're doomed!"

Keket sighed in agreement.She pulled her legs into her chest and stared down into the water.One of the guards floated by revealing a card that floated to the top of the water. She reached in and picked it up.

"Hey Marik,do you think this card will work!"

Marik took it from her hands and examined it. "There's a possibility!Hey Richard!"

Richard turned around relieved seeing the two teenagers safe.He waved trying to keep his head above the water.

"Keket found another card!It may get us out of here!"

Richard swam over to the two resting his arms on the edge of the table. "Which one is it!"

"This one!"

Richard's eyes widened. "We need to find so rope!"

Keket looked up. "What about those cables! I doubt they're working do to all the water!"

"I'm not sure.You can try but be careful!"

The water level raised higher leaving only 6 inches from the ceiling.Keket grabbed hold of the cable and with Marik's help,they pulled it down after a few tugs.

At this time,Richard had already climbed on the table.

"Good now tie them around her waist first!" He ordered.

Marik obeyed then tied it around himself and Richard.

"Now give me the rest!" Marik handed the extra length of cable over to Richard who tied it around a metallic support beam.

"Okay we're go to go kid, let a rip!"

**3:40P.M**

Keket lifted up her shaking left hand, took a deep breath and faced the card towards the water monster.


	4. Security?

**Chapter 4**

**Security?**

Ishizu sat on the bench outside the club building, hugging herself in worriment and from the chilly air. The gunshots and shouting had all subsided after a brave waitress called the police.

It was now 4:35 A.M.She had refused to let anyone call a cab for her or take her home. The fact that Marik, Richard, and Keket were still missing kept her waiting.

Mikee and Ty stood in front of her, franticially trying to find words of encouragement. They failed.

"You guys can go home." She spoke through her hands. They were apparently covering her face at the moment.

The men's eyes widened. "W-why? Richard and the young ones are still in there. We want to make sure they're okay as well." Ty stated.

"Besides, what if the insect, Seto Kaiba comes back? I would sure like to give him a piece of my mind." Mikee growled.

"He's right. It's Kaiba's fault we're in such a mess!"

"Why Ty I knew I was popular with the ladies but I never knew I had male fans as well. You must really respect me." Seto came walking down the sidewalk. He had just finished talking to a cop.

"Seto Kaiba! Don't flatter yourself. We would be the last people to ever want to worship you."

"What on earth are you doing here in the first place?" Mikee asked taking a step in front of Isis, who was still looking at the ground through her hands.

"You have a lot of nerve. Showing your face, talking to the police as if you had nothing to do with the incident. How ridiculous!"

"I don't come back to listen to your babbling. I came back to speak with someone." Seto looked back at a very depressed Ishizu.

Ishizu sniffed and muffled. "Seto,if it's a bribe or argument you want, I'm not in the mood."

"Bribe or Argument?" Seto repeated questionably. "I only wish to talk about that armlet and it's owner maybe...Then again, there's probably not much to say about her. Seeing the condition she may be in." Seto eyes the ambulance stretchers.

Ishizu followed his gaze and stood up slamming her purse on the ground. She turned around.

"Were you just trying to insult Keket?"

Seto shrugged casually. "I'm just speaking the possible truth." He was caught off guard when Isis came at him with a right hook. He fell to the pavement hard, receiving a bruise on his left cheek.

"YOU JERK!HOW DARE YO SAY SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS!"

Isis' bodyguards held her back from pounding Seto even further into the ground. But it was possible that it could happen seeing how they were not holding her back with all their strength.

Seto stood up brushing himself off and rubbed his cheek. He smiled at her. Seeing Ishizu this angry impressed him. He wondered...

"You know, public fighting isn't very nice Ishizu.I could sue you." He smiled.

"I don't care! I'll just put a restraining order on you!"

Seto raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Isis you amuse me." He turned around and started to walk off his coat waving behind him.

Isis watched him walk away and dropped to her knees.

"Miss Ishtar, are you alright?" Ty asked.

Ishizu nodded. For the most part, the only person that question should have been directed to was the brother, friend and bodyguard that were presently missing.

A police officer, in the distance, came running out of the building drenched. He was carrying someone on his shoulders.

"Can I get a stretcher over here!"

Mikee turned his head to the noise. "Looks like they found another survivor."

"That's not just any survivor, that's Richard!"

Isis raised her head and looked behind her. "Richard!" She ran over to her wounded bodyguard and flung herself on top of him. "Oh Richard I was so scared." She cried.

"Where's Keket and Mr.Ishtar?" Ty asked.

Richard choked. "I...I don't know. One minute we're trying to escape and the next BOOM. There's a black hole."

"Black...Hole?" Isis questioned slowly. She looked back at the club building. What was going on in there?

* * *

Keket opened her round-shaped eyes and looked around her.Marik laid protectively over her and both were covered with broken glass. From what she could have figured, the card she called upon must have backfired. She rolled over and shook Marik gently as he lay unconscious in her lap. 

"Marik?...Marik?...Marik?"She whispered.

The sandy-haired boy shifted slightly before opening his eyes. They met the innocent gaze of Keket's.He helped her up and brushed glass fragments out of his hair and on his shoulders.

He looked around him. They were in an alleyway.

"How did we get here?" He asked himself.

"I think we fell down here." Keket pointed to a broken window located on the 3rd floor of the Blue Monkey.

"We fell three stories?" Marik asked dully.

"I'm guess. How else did we get so much glass on us?" She pulled a slender piece out of her hair.

Marik frowned at her. But not with disgust. He watched the girl in front of him brushed debris of her dress. He noticed the cloth was thin and since it was wet, it stuck to her body highlighting her curves and overall perfect figure.

"Ouch." Keket lifted her arm. It was bleeding.

Marik walked over to her. "Let me see." He examined her arm.

Keket observed deep in thought. "Hey Marik?"

"Yeah?" He was concentrating on her arm, cleaning it with a piece of his shirt.

"Where's Richard? I don't see him anywhere?"

"I don't know. I'm sure he's fine. After all, he is a big boy." He sounded sarcastic. "Now come on, we need to find my sister, or at least the club entrance."

The purplish sky slowly turned dark and a light drizzle soon turned into a full downpour as the two teenagers walked down the shadowy streets.

The image was depressing. Seeing two teenagers, mere children, wonder the streets, muddy, trashed, bloody, and blinded by the misguiding rain.

The club building was not that large but was still hard to find. As the wind started to pick up slightly, Keket had to jog just to keep up with Marik quick pace.

"Marik!...Marik!"

"What!"

"You're walking too fast!"

Marik turned around. "Or maybe you're walking to slow?"

"I am not!"

"I'm not going to argue with you! You know what, I always thought a person who possessed a millennium item would be intelligent and quiet.Obviously,I was wrong. All you've been doing is complaining."

A crack of thunder made Keket jump.

"Well I'm sorry! I don't know this place like you do and I'm certainly not as intelligent and level-headed either.Look,Marik I want to get home as much as you do but you're going to have to be a little more-"

She stopped her speech seeing familiar limousine come into view.

"Marik look."

The tanned boy looked in the direction Keket was pointing. His eyes narrowed.

"Seto Kaiba." He mumbled suspiciously.

The white limo pulled up in front of them and the window rolled down revealing Kaiba's face.

"Well, isn't this a lovely sight."

"Drop it Seto.What do you want?" Marik asked.

Seto sighed. "That temper must be genetic. How are you Miss Keket?I see your armlet is doing fine."

Keket rested her hand on her armlet protectively.Marik glared at Seto and grabbed the girl's arm.

"Let's go Keket."

Kaiba frowned as his window rolled up. He was desperate to get that armlet even if it meant stealing its owner as well. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial.

Mokuba watched curiously. "Brother, what are you doing?"

"Nothing too serious. Just taking care of business." He mentally smirked as his brother nodded in approval.

Ishizu sat on her white leather coat, running through her fingers through her hair watching the phone, begging for it to ring. Her bodyguards have went home early leaving Isis alone and still worried. She checked the clock. The time now was 7:41 A.M.

"Marik please take care of Keket.I know Seto's out there looking for her." She stood up and walked to dining room window. "Please be careful."

"Hawthorn Suites? Why are we at a hotel? I thought we were going home?"

Marik looked at the ground. "I don't quite remember how to get home?"

"Oh."

"Plus, I don't want Seto Kaiba to get his hands on your armlet."

"True." Keket walked in after Marik.

The lady at the counter smiled brightly. "Good morning Sir and Madam, may I help you?"

Marik stepped up to the counter. "Yes, we would like a room."

"Aren't you a little young to order a room?" The lady chuckled.

"Do I look like a little kid to you?"

The lady's smile disappeared for a moment. "Please forgive me. Now will that be two beds or one?"

Marik eyes widened a little at the question. He turned around seeingKeket making faces at the fish in a large aquarium.

"Umm..."

Keket ran over to Marik.

"So did you get our rooms yet?"

"Not yet. All you have to do is tell me whether you're a couple or not." The lady smiled.

"We're not a couple!" Marik retorted.

"Then two beds." The lady smiled handing Keket the room card.

Marik paid the woman as Keket walked to the elevator. She bent over reading the plaque on the wall.

"Room#81 is on Level...5! Hey Marik we're on the 5th Floor!"

Marik casually walked into the elevator with Keket at his side. There was another couple thatentered as well. They stared at the two teenagers confused.

Marik gave them an evil frightening glare. "What are you looking at?"

Keket watched as the young couple exited the elevator quickly.

"Hm."

The two reached the 5th floor and found their room easily.Marik opened the door.

"This will be our home for the next two weeks."

"Okay.Weeeeee!" Keket ran though the room looking for the beds. "Oh here they are!...What the-"

"What are you so freaked out abo-I asked for two beds!"

Keket turned around. "I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"Well,neither am I?"

Keket ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay, we're just going to have to be mature about this."

Marik folded his arms. "So what are you proposing? That we sleep together?


	5. Bodyguard

**Chapter 5**

**Bodyguard**

Keket sat on the plush marron couch watching Marik talk on the phone.The time now was 9:35 and she had just suggested earlier that they should call Ishizu to tell her that they would be alright.

"_Now I'm serious Marik.I want you to take good care of Keket.If Seto gets his hands on th-"_

"Yes,sister,I know that."

Ishizu sighed. _"Alright.Forgive me for being such a bother but I haven't seen you kids in so long I was afraid that you might have been..."_

"Sister there is no reason for you to start crying."

_"Maybe you should buy Keket some new clothes."_

He looked at Keket ripped and muddy dress flowing in the breeze.He turned his attention back to the phone seeing the tanned girl walk back inside.

" Pe rhaps you're right.So I'll call you if anything turns up."

_"Very well then...Marik?"_

"Hm?"

_"Be careful.You're the only brother I have,so don't go off doing something irrational."_

"Irrational!"

_"Just say you won't.I'm really not in the mood to argue."_

Marik sighed in frustration. "Fine.Goodbye."

_"Goodbye Marik."_

Marik hung up the phone and slouched in the chair next to his fingers through his sandy colored hair,he looked up at Keket.

"What do we do now?" She asked quietly.

"Right now." He sat up now hunching over resting his elbows on his knees. "Right now,we go shopping."

"Really?You're going to take me shopping?"

"Do you want to wear that dress for two weeks straight?"

"No."

"Then let's go." Marik stood up,grabbed the hotel key and after Keket exited the room,closed the door.

* * *

**10:47 A.M.**

Marik and Keket walked down Mullridge Boulevard.All of the shops and clothing departments were open.Marik watched in amusement as Keket babbled on about different stores she liked.He face was emotionless but mentally he was enjoying himself.

The first store they went to had mostly mens and boys clothing but Keket went right ahead and pick out a few thing for Marik to try on.

"Try this on."

"No."

"Why not?It's not any different from what you're wearing right now?"

"Well I would prefer to pick out my own clothes." Marik walked passed her and started browsing.

"Hm." She walked over to the other side of the store and browsed boredly.

10 mintues later Marik called her to annouced his completion of shopping.Keket peeked into his bag as they strolled out of the store.Marik noticed.

"What are you looking for?Last time I checked I thought you were a girl."

Keket looked up frowning at him. "And I am.I was just curious about what you bought."

"Well It's none of your business!" He pulled the bag out of her reach.

"Okay okay."

They reached anothr department store completly opposite from the first.It was colored in pink,white and blue.Pop music could be heard from the entrance and it irritated Marik.

"I'm not going in there."

Keket turned around. "What?Why not?"

"It's too girly in there."

"So what?I went in a boys store."

"That's different.If this store was like the first one maybe I would have wanted to go in but since it's not." Marik walked over to a bench and sat very proper like folding his arms.

"I'll wait for you."

"Then the least you an do is give me the money."

Marik was about to hand the girl some money but stopped.

"Wait,how many things exactly do you plan to buy?"

"I don't know.Whatever I fine nice to wear." She shrugged.

Marik glared at the girly store in pure despise.He didn't want to give Keket all the money because everyone knows what happens when you give a girl a ton of money to spend.She would go crazy!He had no choice.

"I'll go in with you." He stood up and walked into the store with Keket following close behind.

* * *

**1:30 P.M.**

Keket already picked out three weeks worth of clothing instead of two like Marik did.He handed her the money to give to the cashier,received her receipt,and the two walked out of the store carrying there own bags.

"My feet hurt.Hey Marik,I don't suppose you have enough money to buy us a car do you?"

"Ha.Ha.Ha.Very funny." He smiled sacasticially.

Keket giggled but stopped shortly when something caught her eye.

Lingerie.

Marik caught sight of it as well and blushed a dark rosy color.

"No."

"Oh come on."

"No."

"But I need one."

"Aren't you wearing some right now?"

"Why do you want to know?" Keket raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"Then give me 20 dollars and wait here."

"Fine here.Just don't be in there long." He handed her the money and leaned against the display window.

1:45...2:00...2:35 P.M.Marik reapeatedly gazed at the city's digital clock tower.What was taking this girl so long?

Keket finally walked out of the lingerie boutique carrying her pink and off-white bag.

"Are you done?"

"Uh.Hm.Do you want to see what I-"

"No!" Marik answered quickly.

Keket laughed and followed Marik to the sidewalk to wait for a taxi.

* * *

Marik set the bags and the hotel key on the table as Keket ran to pick up the phone. 

"Hello?"

_"Uh yes.Is this Miss Keket speaking?"_ It was the lady from the hotel's front counter.

"Yes.This is she."

_"I have someone who wishes to speak with you."_

"...O-oh?" Keket looked into the face of a suspicious Marik. "And who might that be?"

_"One moment please."_

There was a short silence.

_"Good afternoon Keket."_

Keket slowly moved the phone away from her ear.

"Seto..."

_"Don't hang up the phone."_

"...H-how did you get this number?"

_"That doesn't matter right now.There something that I need you to give me and I think you know what that something is."_

Marik could hear Kaiba's icy voice.

"Keket hang up the phone."

The girl didn't hear him. "What do you want with it?"

_"Let's just say it will help me with my...problems."_

"Keket hang up the damn phone!" Marik snatched the phone from her and slammed in down,ending the eerie conversation.

Keket remained quiet,however,Marik became protective and outraged.

"KEKET WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing.He just...Oh Marik why won't he go away?" Keket buried her face into her hands.

Marik glared at the phone as it started to ring again.He pulled the phone line out of the wall and embraced Keket trying his best to silence her as she cried.

"It's alright." He whispered pulling her away to face him. "Go take a shower.I'll be in here if you need me."

For the first time,Marik had finally taken on the role of a loyal bodyguard but as he watched Keket walk into the single bedroom,something told him he needed to become more.


	6. Irresistable

**Chapter 6**

**Irresistible**

**8:29 P.M.**

Marik watched the weather channel laying down on the plush leather couch.There was a Thunderstorm Warning for the city of Tokyo and this time,the rain would possibly be heavier.Not that it matter to Marik.

Keket came out of the back bedroom.She was wearing her blue baggy pajamas and a high cut tanktop.Her wet black hair had sort of tinted blue when the light hit it.

Marik flipped through the channels not even noticing Keket sitting next to him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He sighed not taking his eyes off the television.

"You seem troubled by something.Seto perhaps?"

Marik stopped channel surfing and stood up starting to walk to the bathroom.He wasn't angry.Then again Marik didn't exactly wear his emotions on his sleeve.

Keket watched him stroll quickly away disappearing into the back room.She picked up the remote control and flipped to the movie channel.The sun setted slowly in the west and due to te lack of light,Keket closed the curtains and turned on the lamp next to the couch.

* * *

Marik slowly dried off his body distracted by thoughts of Keket's dilemma.The image of her crying weakened him,crushed his heart.He thought about how he held her,protectively to say the least.He only had known the girl for 2 days and already he was her bodyguard.But thing was,he didn't mind it all. 

He wrapped the towel around his waist and went into the bedroom pulling out a pair of boxers and sweatpants.He finished getting dressed and entered the living room where Keket laid in slumber.

Marik violet eyesfollowed the curves of her body from her tiny feet to her radiant face.Her damp hair had fallen into silky waves across her shoulder and chest.Shestirred slightly curling up into a little ball.Overall,Keket looked like a goddess of beauty and grace.

The teenage boy took a step closer listening to her soft breathing.A crack of thunder vibrated the walls of the room and was loud enough to snap Keket out of her dreamy state.

Her amazon green eyes fluttered open and she sat up.She saw Marik in the kitchen checking to see if the power was out.It was.

"Marik?"

As soon as Marik walked around the kitchen counter,Keket got a good look at what a perfect body was suppose to look like.Marik's muscular bodyleft her in a totally awe and loss of words.His arms and 6-pack drove her to a sudden blank.She turned away from him seeing how low his sweatpants were.

"Do you think there are candles in here?"

"I found two under the kitchen sink." He lit one of the candles and set it on the coffee table in front of her.

Keket watched the small orange flame dance and flicker. "How long do you think the power will be out?"

"I don't know."

Marik sat next to her silently gazing upon her lit face.The candle made her skin remind him of honey.He scanned down to her shoulders noticing a strap of her tanktop had slid off her shoulder.Hesitant,he reached up and lightly touched the strap.

Keket gasped grabbing his hand to stop him.He removed his hand blushing.

"I wasn't trying anything I just-I'm sorry." Mariklooked at the floor in embrassment.

Keket fixed her strap. "I uh...I think I going to go to bed now."

"Y-you do that." Marik glazed at Keket as she jogged into the bedroom.

He laid on his back growling in frustration. "Damn it." He whispered to himself.

* * *

**10:02 P.M.**

Ishizu woke up hearing the sound of her doorbell.She put on her robe and quickly rushed to the door.Without checking to see who it was she opened the door with a hopeful smile.That left her as quickly as it came.

Seto stood on the porch holding a black umbrella and a bouquet of white roses.he smiled seeing the surprised expression on Isis' face.

"Seto?What?How?Why are you-?" Ishizu couldn't find the right question to ask.

"May I come in?"

"Seto Kaiba,if this is your way of renkindling the fire we once had, you're absolutely mad!"

Seto only smiled and stepped closer.

"May I come in?" He repeated.

"No." Ishizutried to close the door but Seto held it open for enough to step inside.

"It out of my house." She ordered.

Seto smiled ignoring her demands and placing the white roses into a vase.He loved to tease her.

"So Isis,I'm surprised you haven't asked me about little Keket yet?"

Ishizu rushed over to him and spun him around. "What did you do to her?"

"Relax.I couldn't even have a descent talk to her thanks to your over-protective brother."

Ishizu relaxed her shoulders. "Thank goodness."

"Ishizu?" Seto rested his hands on her shoulders. "I'm still a little protective over you."

"What are you trying to pull on me,Seto Kaiba?" She brushed his hands off.

"Nothing...at the moment." He smirked.

Ishizu blinked at him slightly confused. She leaned against the wall holding her forehead.

"Seto I really wished you would leave."

She gasped shortly after feeling Seto's soft lips gentlhy capture hers.

He ran his fingers through her hair."Don't you think I should stay a little longer?"


	7. Disaster is in the Air

**Chapter 7**

**Disaster is in the air**

Ishizu pushed Seto away from her and placed her fingertips on her lips.

"You have a lot of nerve,Seto." Her voice was calm.

Seto smiled and watched the woman before him in amusement.He walked into the living room and sat down on the leather sofa.

"Or maybe I wanted something else."

Ishizu rolled her eyes at Seto's strange and annoying attitude.

"Seto,get the hell out of my house!"

"Hey hey hey,no reason for language." He stood up and walked towards her looking around. "Nice place you have here,it's amazing how big things can come from such little people." He touched her cheek.

Ishizu slapped him. "I'm tired of your crap take your roses and leave."

Seto's seductive smile melted into a frown.He grabbed the eygptian's neck and slammed her against the wall knocking over the vase of roses.

Ishizu choked. "What do you plan on doing?I won't let you touch Keket.I swear it!"

"SHUT UP!" Seto back handed her loosening his grip on her neck but it was still very firm. "I'm going to get that item from Keket whether you like it or not.And you know what else?You're coming with it."

* * *

Keket sat on the edge of her bed rubbing her armlet in deep thought.The power was still out and her only light ws the random flash of purple lighting that passed her window. 

She thought mostly about Marik.Sometimed he acted as a friend,other times a bodyguard and now,now he was acting like a...

What was he acting like?It certainly wasn't a boyfriend.A pervert maybe?But he said he didn't mean it.Marik was too confusing.

She saw his reflection in the window as he came in with the second candle.He set it on the dresser and closed the door.

"Hey." He said looking away from her.

"Hey."

"I thought you would have been asleep by now." He crawled underneath the covers.

"I was thinking."

"Oh.May I ask what you were thinking about?"

"Um..oh nothing.It's really silly.Goodnight Marik." She slipped back into bed covering her reddened face.

"Goodnight."

Keket could help but wake Marik sleep.Awake or not,Marik was still handsome.She wanted to touch his hair,run her fingers through it, but it Marik caught her may Ra have mercy on her soul.

The rest of the night went rather peacefully if you don't include the pounding rain and cracks of thunder and lighting plus the "naughty" dreams.

**7:35 A.M.**

Keket woke up to the sound of counting.

"89,90,91,92..."

She sat up noticing Marik wasn't in bed insted,he was on the floor doing sit-ups.

"Marik?"

The tanned boy looked up at her continuing his workout.

"What?"

"Why are you doing sit-ups?"

"Becasue I can.Do you have a problem with that?"

Keket's eyes narrowed. "No.Hey,do you know if the power is back on?"

"101,102,...It is."

"Cool." She slipped out of bed and opened her dresser drawer pulling out a white sleeveless shirt that said Freedom and dark blue jeans.

Marik lost count after 105 seeing Keket pull out her lingerie.Their eyes connected and he quickly went back to exercising.Keket stepped into the bathroom and locked the door.

**8:57 A.M.**

Marik finished cooking breakfast for the two of them.He sat on the bar stool waiting for Keket.Soon after,she came out with her hairin a ponytail.

She sat next to him. "Wow,Marik,I never knew you could cook.Then again I don't know what it taste like." She looked at the plate of bacon,scrambled eggs,and pancakes suspiciously.

Marik gave her a look of hatred.

"Relax,I'm just playing." She took and bit and smile in approval.

Marik watched her eat.It was very proper yet had her own personality to it.The two finished and washed their dishes.Marik went to go take a bath and Keket decided to watch the news.

_"Hello,This is Mr.Okinawa, the weatherman,and I'm here to give you nothing but good news.Today we will be experiencing nothing but sunshine and bikinis.So get out there and enjoy the day!"_

Keket turned off the TV.It was amazing how one day everything is gloomy and depressive and the next surprise!Sunshine!

Marik came out of the bedroom pulling an orange shirt over his head.

"Hey Marik,guess what?"

"What?"

"The weatherman said it is going to be sunny all day today."

"I could have told you that."

"Can we go somewhere today?"

"We're not shopping again." He stretched.

"I know that.What about...the beach?"

"I see where you're going with this.You know we don't have any bathing suits!You're trying to get me to spend money again."

"No I'm not!Marik we can just walk along the beach,we don't have to play in the water!"

"Well,forget it,I'm not doing it.Besides,Kaiba could be out there looking for us and I don't feel like messing with him today."

"Then what are we gonna do?Sit here?"

"Go read a book." Marik pointed to the outdated magazines on the coffee table.

Keket growled at him. and walked to the door.

"And where are you going?You're not leaving Keket!"

"What are you?My bodyguard?I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"No you can't.Ishizu told me to take care of you."

Keket opened the door. "Well maybe I don't need your protection.I should havejust went with Seto Kaiba at least he wouldn't be giving me such a hard time!"

"You don't mean that.Plus,you don't know Kaiba that well!"

"Well there's one thing I do know.Marik Ishtar is a complete and total ass!" She slammed the down and ran down the hallway.

Keket had finally found out what Marik always acted like.

* * *

Richard pulled up into the driveway of Ishizu's house noticing right away the door was wide open.He jumped out of his beige Mercedes and ran into the house. 

"Miss Ishtar!Miss Ishtar!" He looked around the house frantically.

The sound of painful moaning made him fear the worst.He followed the cry for help into the bedroom.There,he found Isis curled in her bed naked and bruised.

She looked up at Richard, terror still present in her eyes.The man embraced her as she bursted into crying.He looked down at the floor where white flower petals laid scattered across the ground.

"I'm going to call Marik.It's time for him to come home."


	8. Giving Up

**Chapter 8**

**Giving up**

**10:39 A.M.**

"Yes and Maria I want those settlements in by Monday."

Seto closed the door to his enormous office and leaned against it. He looked down at his feet thinking about what he had done. He sighed picturing the painful look on Ishizu's face. The phone rang but he was too depressed, too confused to pick it up. He listened to himself on the answer machine.

"I'm not here right now so leave a message after the beep."

"I know you're there KAIBA!" It was Richard, Ishizu's bodyguard. "I saw what you did! I swear, once I get done with you not even-"

Seto knocked the phone off his desk and plopped into his leather chair holding his head. He didn't mean that. Why did he have to go so far? Seto never felt such a mixture of lust and anger in all his life.

He entangled his fingers in front of his face. What was his next move? He knew Ishizu wouldn't tell the police...or would she? Begging was not an option. Apologizing would most liking make things worse.

"Damnit!" He said quietly to himself.

There was a knock at the door that startled him a little.

"Mr.Kaiba, someone is here to see you." It was Maria.

"Very well then." He was speaking more to himself than his secretary. He gathered up his nerve and opened the door.

"Right this way sir. She's waiting for you in the lobby."

"She?" Kaiba questioned. He never thought it would happen but Ishizu actually had the guts to come back to him.

He stepped into the lobby which was buzzing with workers carrying briefcases, folders and cellphones.And through the entire ruckus he spotted her sitting quietly in a lounge chair. He strolled up to her slowly, fixing his hair.

"Ishizu I-" He stopped himself when the black-haired girl turned out to be Keket.

"Keket, what are you doing here?"

The teenager's face was saddened and shadowy. She slid off the chair and handed Seto her armlet.

"Here. I don't have any use for it."

Seto hesitated. He was still in shock that this girl was actually in front of him.

"How did you get here?"

"I walked." Her voice was dull and had no life to it.

"From the hotel?"

She nodded tiredly. "Uh.Hm."

"But that's-" He calculated in his head. "That's like 27 miles from here!" His eyes widened.

"I asked for directions every now and then." She looked really drowsy.

"You look tired. Maybe you should sit down."

But before she could, Keket collapsed on the floor. Her frail body produced a loud smack as it made constant with the tile floor causing everyone to stop work they were doing and look.

Maria came up behind Seto as he picked up the unconscious girl.

""Oh my goodness, someone one call 911!"

Keket grabbed the collar of Seto's shirt. "I'm fine."

"You must be dehydrated. I'm taking you to my office." He turned to Maria. "Get me a bottle of water and meet me in my office."

"Yes sir."

Seto walked up the curving staircase passing astonished workers.

"You know Seto.You are not that creepy at all. I can't see why Ishizu would hate someone like you." She mumbled before passing out again.

Seto looked in the direction of his office.

"I can."

* * *

Marik waited outside the Hawthorn Suites Hotel mentally cursing to himself .He had lost her. His first thought was his sister killing him. What exactly was he going to say? He never wanted Keket to be mad at him. 

He punched a mailbox next to him. Why did he have to be such a jerk?

"Well, well, well someone looks angry?"

Marik raised his head recognizing the voice behind him. He turned his head seeing a silvery-white haired leaning against the mailbox he punched.

"Bakura."

"Hey, calm down. Don't get too excited." He said sarcastically.

"What do you want?"

Bakura stretched and walked to the left side of Marik with his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Oh nothing. I'm just wondering why a guy like you is punching innocent mailboxes." He smirked.

"It's none of your business." Marik looked away.

"Can I guess what it is?"

"Why do you care?"

"I expected an answer not another question Marik.Now I'm going to ask you again; can I guess what is troubling you?"

Marik sat on the sidewalk with Bakura joining him shortly. "Go ahead. I don't care."

"Sibling rivalry?"

"No."

"You lost your millennium item?"

"No."

"You're poor?"

"No!"

"Okay, Okay.Let's see...you lost your...girlfriend?"

"No.Well, I wouldn't say girlfriend."

"Oh? Then what is she?"

"Some girl my sister told me to protect?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "What happen to her?"

"She ran away from me?"

"Don't tell me you called her something?"

"No. At least I don't think I did. All I know is that I angered her in some way.Plus, I have to find her before Kaiba gets to her first."

Bakura watched his friend's face lower in depression. He leaned back looking up at the giant plasma screen TV located on top of the Channel 17 News building.

"Hey Marik?"

"What?" Marik's face was buried in his hands.

"This chick you're after, does she have black hair and green eyes by any chance?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because she's on TV and it looks like Seto Kaiba found her first."

Marik lifted his head. "What?"

Bakura pointed to the giant Tv.Marik followed the direction his friend's finger was pointing.

"That's her. That's Keket!" He noticed the girl's item was missing. "Oh no."

"Oh no? What do you mean Oh no?"

"She must have given Kaiba her item." He was talking more to himself. Sorting his thoughts.

"Her item? Wait, do you mean that girl has a millennium item?"

"Yes. It's a long story. I just hope Ishizu doesn't find out."

A limousine honked and pulled up along side the two boys. The window rolled down revealing Ishizu's enraged face.

"Sister-"

"You disobeyed me, Marik! I told you to take care of Keket and now she's with that-that monster!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me! I did what you told me to do.Keket just ran away from me!"

"Oh? So you're not disobedient. Just irresponsible!"

"Look I'm going to get her back."

"Hello, Ishizu." Bakura popped in.

"Hello Bakura.Well Marik If you're going to get her back I suggest you get Bakura to help you. That is, if it's not a burden to you, Bakura."

"Oh of coarse not. I'll be happy to look."

"Thank You. Yet for now I would like you two to come with me. I doubt Seto would use the Millennium Armlet now."

Marik and Bakura nodded and entered the limo which quickly sped away and back to the Ishtar house.

* * *

**1:27 P.M.**

Keket was awake now.She stood next to Seto whilethe news reporterstook pictures and asked him questions about the previous iccident.After about the 54th question,Seto Kaiba excused himself and grabbed Keket's hand leading her tohis black Porsche Carrera GT.

"Get in." He ordered.

The two strapped themselves in and drove away from the annoying press and paparazzi.The radio was had just finished playing a classic rock song and the DJ came on.

_"Well Hellooo Tokyo!This is DJ Carmello Anthony and you listening to 103.5,isn't great to be alive?Speaking of life,who wouldn't like to have the life of the famous Seto Kaiba.News reporters are swarmming the Kaiba Corp. building.Why you ask?Because apparently,Seto Kaiba is the responsible for some chick's death." _The DJ laughed. _"Boy,I would hate to be in his shoes right now."_

Click.

Seto turned off the radio and growled. "Stupid media."


	9. Girlfight 1

**Chapter 9 **

**Girlfight Part 1**

**4:30 P.M.**

Seto have been driving for quite some time now. Since he turned the radio off, the car was completely silent and only the rush of the afternoon wind could be heard.Keket turned her attention towards the high-tech architecture that was Tokyo, Japan.She leaned back in her seat resting her head on her arm.

First the monsters, then the fight with Marik and now this? Her life was defiantly going to be something special to tell about it when she goes back home. Speaking of which...

"Seto?"

He kept his eyes on the road displaying his silent emotionless face.Keket figured it was not the time to ask question. Maybe later.

They took a near by exit which led to the inner city. The Amazon green eyed girl lifted herself out of her seat in pure awe over the scenery.

Seto noticed and smiled a little. Not even Ishizu would get this excited over things like this. She would always get technical with everything. He stopped at a traffic light.

"Keket?"

"Huh?"

"Look under your seat. I have a present for you."

"A...present?" Keket blinked in curiosity and looked under her seat. She pulled out a box wrapped in gold and red foil paper.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see." He stepped on the gas pedal.

Keket gasped and held up her gift. "My armlet. Why are you giving this back?"

"I believe in earning my gifts. I'll just have to find a way to get that from you in a more...positive manner.Besides, I've taken for too many things that I should have worked for." His eyes softened.

Keket said nothing. She slipped her beloved armlet back on and went back to staring out the window.Kaiba observed her out of the corner of his eye. She did look a lot like Ishizu.

* * *

**5:11 P.M.**

"Where is he?" Richard slammed his large fist on the marble corner. "Where is that son of a bitch?"

Maria, the startled secretary, stammered out a so called sentence. "M-mr.Kaiba i-is not h-here right n-now."

"Than where is he! I swear, if you people don't bring him to me in the next ten seconds-"

A group of reporters just so happen to be standing only a few meters away, listening in on the ranting man.

"Hey Phil, listen to this guy." A reporter whispered to her cameraman.

"Seto Kaiba raped someone?" question the cameraman.

"This is gold! Get it on tape.Hurry! Hurry!"

The cameraman nodded and began to record.

"I'm giving you to the count of ten! One...Two...Three-"

"But Sir-" Maria pleaded. "I have no clue what so ever where he is!"

"THEN FIND HIM!" Richard's voice boomed through the building as though it was going to shake the foundation.

Ishizu finished her tea and stood up slowly walking over to Richard. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Richard. If he doesn't find him.Bakura and Marik will. There's no reason to use such brute force. Shouting words will not get us anywhere."

Richard tension deceased. "Yes Miss Ishtar."

He turned to Maria and the other staff.

"Forgive me."

Some of the staff nodded still shacked for the previous encounter. Richard bowed to them and left the building with Ishizu.

The cameraman stopped the tape and looked at his co-worker.

"And that's a wrap."

* * *

**5:34 P.M**

"The KaibaCorp.Hotel."

Seto parked the car looking at Keket questionably.

"I won't be surprise if I saw one of those." She laughed.

They both stepped out of the car.

"Tell me, is there anything you don't buy?"

"I buy what is needed to make my company stronger and more prosperous." His fast paced walking reminded the teenager of Marik.

"You seem very serious about your work."

"I am."

Four security guards stood outside the back entrance. They approached the two nodding at Seto and Keket.

"Uh sir. May we ask who-"

"She is a friend of mine." Seto passed the guards calling for Keket to follow him.

Keket's eyes widened. Did he just call her a friend? Did Seto Kaiba just call her his friend?

Inside the building, Seto and Keket as well as 6 others chattery people all talking to Seto, entered the elevator. One just so happened to be the flirtiest one of the group.

"Good afternoon, Seto.How are you?"

Seto just looked the other way.

The elevator stopped and the two stepped onto the 5th floor where most of the office walls were made of glass.Keket, who appeared to be a shadow at the moment stepped off too and was nearly smashed by the large crowd of people entering the elevator. She glared at the woman.

Judging from her nametag, her name was Usagi.Big blue eyes, bouncy red hair and bright white teeth that Keket thought was just too white. She was caught looking at the woman and immediately looked away.

"And who might this lovely little girl be?" Usagi squeezed her cheeks nearly bruising them.

Keket slapped her hand away. "My name's Keket."

The red-haired woman bent down and put her hands on her knees. "Keket huh?" She looked her over. "Well you're far too short and underdeveloped to be Seto's girlfriend."

Undeveloped! Keket looked at her chest.Just who did this lady think she was!

"Ishizu's daughter maybe?"

"No." Keket protested through her teeth.

Usagi rustled her hair and laughed. "Cute kid, Seto." She strolled up to Seto like a cat and pressed her body against him. "I'll see you later." She winked and walked off swinging her hips.

Seto sighed and unlocked the door. He opened the door and as soon as he sat down, started working on a speech.

Keket walked into the office making he look up momentarily.

"Shut the door."

She obeyed and slowly walked to a chair. She slid herself in and looked around the room. It was a lot bigger than Kaiba's other office. It had a gigantic 22 by 48 glass wall located behind Seto's desk and shiny black bookcases everywhere. The office sort of had a metallic look to it.

Her eyes wandered to the table next to her. On it was a picture of Seto and Ishizu.Ishizu was resting her head on his chest. They looked content and younger.

Kaiba noticed the tan-skinned girl.

"I would prefer if you put that in the trash for me."

"The trash? Why?"

"Well if you haven't already noticed, I have a replacement."

Keket knew he was talking about Usagi.Her eyes narrowed as she picked up the picture.

"I hate her." She mumbled.

"Ishizu or Usagi?"

"You know who I'm talking about!" She sat on his desk. "Seto, you can't be with Usagi she's...weird."

"Usagi means well.Plus, she's the only girl I know who isn't after my money."

"But you don't truly know that!"

Seto laughed a little.

"Seriously Seto.Usagi is just a lying, money-grubbing,fake-breasted-"

The door opened and in walked Usagi, flipping her hair and swinging her hips.She gave Seto two folders.

"Here you go." She smiled.

"Here you go." Keket mimicked making her voice high-pitched and snobby.

Seto chuckled quietly not lifting his eyes off his work.

"Just leave them right there."

Usagi looked at the smaller girl. "That's quite the mouth you have,Kekan."

"The name's Keket.Ooo-say-gee!" Keket exaggerated the woman's name.

Usagi frowned at the girl. "I also hear what you said,little girl."

"Oh?You can hear,old woman?"

Usagi snarled. "I heard you said my breasts are fake."

"They sure look that way." Keket snapped.

"Well at least a man could tell I have breasts.You seem to be failing in that department." She smiled seeing Keket unable to find a combat.

"What's next Keket?You're gonna cry?"

The whole time Seto was mentally laughing his head off.The two girls were fighting over him.How asuming?He snapped out of his mental enjoyment seeing papers fly around the room.Apparently,Keket had grabbed the two folders and smacked them across Usagi's face.

"You little bitch!" Usagi held her face in shock.

Keket slid off the desk picking up the papers that had fallen on the ground.

Seto watched the whole thing surprise.

"Usagi I would appreciate it if you left."

Usagi nodded still glaring at the girl. "Yes Seto.I'll see you later." She was talking to Keket,threatening her.

"Goodbye Ooo-say-gee!" Keket smiled which soon disappeared when the door closed.

"What the hell was that all about?" Seto demanded.

"She started it!"

"No,you did!"

"Well she deserved it!Ishizu would be a lot better off with you!"

"So you were standing up for her."

"What?"

"I thought you were jealous of Usagi."

"Jealous. Come on now Seto why would I be jealous of that?"

"No.No.No.I'm talking about getting my attention.You didn't like it when I was paying more attention to her than you."

Keket fiddled with the papers on his desk. "I didn't like it when you talked about her either."

Seto smirked at her. "You know,you look a lot like Ishizu.Especially when you're angry."

Keket blushed. "So,what are we going to do know?"

"Whatever you want to do,that is,after I give my speech."

"Oh.Alright." She sat back on his desk and watched him work.

Was he going crazy? Or could he feel the presence of Ishizu in front of him?


	10. Suprise?

**Ch.10 **

**Surprise?**

**8:45 P.M.**

The sun was setting now causing a relaxing orange glow across the heavens.The dimmed light from nature spilled into Seto Kaiba's office illuminating everything in sight.The hard-at-work man observed Keket strict on-task personality.She had just came back from copying a few papers for him and now she was putting them all in different assorted piles.She looked up at him sighing loudly.

"Are we done yet?" She whined.

Kaiba chuckled at her baby talk and shook his head.

"Well?...Do you think we're finished?"

"I hoped."

"Well we're not so get back to work."

Keket grunted in frustration and slammed her papers on his desk.

"You know what I realized?I don't work for you."

"It took you a few hours to figure that out?"

Keket eyes widened in realization. "Uh-well...maybe I didn't want you to work so hard."

"Are you trying to say you care about me,Keket?" He glanced at her.

"N-no.What are you thinking!I don't like you!"

"Then shut up and work."

Keket growled and slammed her fist his desk.

"I don't think I like you much Mr. Seto Kaiba."

Seto stopped writing and lifted her chin. "Then we just have to change that,won't we?"

* * *

"Are you sure Keket isn't in there?" Bakura asked an outside secruity. 

"Look kid I said no one named Keket is in here,now beat it!"

Bakura watched the large man limp inside. "Fat bastard." He mumbled.

He turned around and walked back to where Marik was standing.

"So?Is she in there?"

"The guard says she isn't-" Bakura turned his head towards the wind and watched two women walk into the building. "But I'm thinking we can find a way in."

"So you think she's there?"

"Well didn't Richard say Seto was missing from his outskirt corporation?"

"Yes."

"Then let's find a way in."

The two were about to run inside when a large group of men and women stormed into the building.

"What do you think that was all about?" Bakura asked.

"Only one way to find out." Marik ran into the building followed by Bakura.

* * *

Keket blushed a bright red and slapped Seto's hand away. 

"Seto, please don't do that." She whispered.

Kaiba leaned back in his chair. "Why not?Does it embarrass you?"

"Yes.Yes it does." She walked back to her papers and continued sorting them.

Seto watched her work or at least pretend to.The sun shone prefectly over her bronze skin;she looked like a Egyptian angel.She looked so much like Ishizu it hurt him.Beautiful and graceful yet sexual and dangerous.He may have messed up the relationship he had with Ishizu but there was still one girl left for him to try.

"Keket how old are you?"

"17." She answered slightly confused. "Why do you ask?"

Seto rested his head on the palm of his hand and shrugged. "Just wondering."

Keket felt her face getting warm again so she turned away.

Suddenly,the office's glass doors swung open and the room came pouring in with newsreporters.

"Mr.Kaiba,is it true tat you rape two women for you're own pleasure?" One reporter asked.

"Is it true that you killed a small female girl?" asked another.

"Is it true that you are looking for a wife?"

Seto stood up from his desk. "What are you doing in my office!How dare you barge in here and ask me such ridiculous questions!"

Keket listened to him shout at the gossipers.She decided it was best to just slowly back away and-

"Excuse me maam?"

Keket slowly turned her head. "Y-Yes?"

"Aren't you the girl who fainted in Seto Kaiba's arms?"

"I-I don't think I do."

"Let's say you did.So how does it feel to be the luckiest girl in the world?" The reporter shoved a microphone in her face.

"Look,just because I know Seto Kaiba very well doesn't mean I'm lucky!"

"Wow!Such fire!Such denial! I love it!"

"Uh!I give up!" Keket stormed out of the office,down the hallway and into the elevator.She sighed heavily leaning against teh elevator door.

"Never knew my life would get this hectic." She watched the red numbers light up one after another.

The elevator door opened without warning and she fell out backwards landing on something hard.

"Owww." Keket grabbed her head.

"Keket,are you alright?" A soft voice asked making her eyes widened.

Shelooked upseeing the tanned sandy haired boy that was once her protector.

Her green eyes narrowed. "Oh...It's you."

Marik helped her up completely speechless.

"Well,go on.Tell me how you found me?" There was a little impatience in her voice.

"We saw you on the T.V. and followed things from there."

"We?" Keket asked.

"Oh,well Keket this is Bakura,Bakura this is Keket." Bakura came up behind Marik waving.

"Hey." He shook hands with her.

"Hello."

Marik noticed she was wearing her armlet again. "So you stole it back from him,huh?"

"No,he gave it back.Turns out Marik,you got him all wrong.He's actually a very nice guy."

"He raped my sister."

"What!You mean to tell me he raped Ishizu?"

"Yes."

"But how?I was with him the whole time."

"He went over Ishizu's house when you and I were at the hotel."

"I see.Well then I guess I'll be seeing you." Keket started to walk off but Marik grabbed her arm.

"Wait!"

"What is it now!"

"You can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Because Seto may...well,I just don't trust him."

Keket stared at him blankly before continuing her journey down the hallway.Marik just stood there and watched helplessly.

"You're not gonna stand there and let her get away are you?" Bakura asked scratching the back of his head.

"No.If I'm caught even talking to her Seto will call his secruity on us."

"Hey." He grabbed his shoulders. "I didn't come all this way for nothing.We either kidnap her now or we can call Ishizu to come and get her."

"After what happen the other day,I don't even think my sister will even look at Seto without crying."

"Then I guess we have no choice but to kidnap her." Bakura smiled and ran after the Egyptian girl who just disappeared down a hallway.

Marik sighed heavily and followed. Now he would have to apologize twice.One for agruing with her and one for kidnapping her.


	11. First Kiss Or Not

**Chapter 11**

**First Kiss...Or not**

"Put me down!" Keket banged on Bakura's back.He was holding her like a potato sack.

"Not until we are out of this place."

Marik walked beside them looking at the floor.He wasn't thinking just-staring at the floor.The orange sky was finally starting to show the day was coming to an end. Bakura sat next to Marik on the steps as they watched Keket sit by herself on the sidewalk with her knees to her chest.

"You think she's still mad at me?" The wind blew his sandy hair into his face.

"One would think.Whatever you said it sure got through to her."

"Well what should we do now?"

"It's not what we're going to do,it's what you're going to do.I have had enough adventure for one day." He patted Marik on the shoulder and walked away.

"Oh by the way." He shouted back. "You better find out what school to enroll her in and fast too. Tomorrow's Monday!"

Marik cursed himself for not remembering.Oh well Ishizu could figure that out for him.Right now he had to worry about the angry girl on the sidewalk.He swallowed and sat next to her.She turned her head away from him obviously still angry.Or so he thought.

"I thought you weren't going to come for me." She mumbled.

Marik raised an eyebrow completely surprised.

"I...um-"

"You don't have to say anything." She turned back to him. "I know what you're thinking."

"Keket,I should have never talked to you that way.I was just doing my job."

"Protecting me is not a job." She looked sadly at the ground. "Personally,I thought it was a burden."

"No it isn't.What's with all the negativity? I'm here now so everything is alright."

"So you're trying to tell me that you're the bringer of happiness,huh?" She smiled.

Good.Smiling is a good sign.Marik thought.

"Well if you think so." A drop of rain fell on his arm .

"Looks like the weatherman was incorrect."

"He's always incorrect." Marik stood up and offered his hand to Keket.

"So where do we go now?" She asked.

"To my house.It's safer there."

"What about my clothes?"

"Already taken care of."

Keket smiled. "Good."

A clap of thunder broke their conversation and attmediatly heavy rain came pouring down.Keket giggled as their clothes became drenched.

"Maybe we should find shelter?" She shouted over the sound of rain hitting the pavement.

Marik grabbed her hand and led her across the street past pedestrians running with umbrellas. They ran down the steps of the boardwalk that led to the beach and decided to hide from the rain underneath the highway bridge.

They watched the rain come down harder and harder.People on the beach were scrambling to get their belongings and soon it was deserted.Keket observed the dark gray clouds blanketing the sky and setting sun.Little did she know there was someone finding her quite enjoyable to watch as well.

Marik couldn't keep himself from looking at the tanned girl.He never noticed it before but Keket was really distracting. Her white shirt was soaked in rain water and stuck to her body.Marik blushed after getting a good idea of what Keket would look like shirtless.

The two of them were still out of breath and shivering.Marik was caught of guard feeling Keket's wet body on his.His breathing quickened feeling her chest rise and fall.

"I'm c-c-cold." Keket buried her face into his chest.

Marik slowly lifted his arms to wrap around her tiny waist.He rested his head on hers and shivered not from the cold but from the friction the two were creating.

Keket pressed herself closer to the boy.She loved this feeling of protection.It's the only time when nothing else seemed to matter.Her lips brushed against his collarbone making him gasp.She didn't mean to do that it just happened.

"Keket?" He whispered.

She looked up at him;her mouth slightly ajar.

"What are you doing to me?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Why are you making me feel so good?"

Keket blushed and turned her head trying to hide it.

"I.."

Marik cupped her cheek forced her to look at him.

"Promise me this,Keket.Don't you ever leave me,understand?"

Keket simply nodded.Her reddish face grew a deeper color feeling Marik's soft hands slide up her shirt and brushing her stomach.

He pressed her against a bricked pillar and smiled.

"We can stay down here until the rain lets up."

Keket grabbed Marik hands before they could go any further.

"Marik….I'm not very com-

"I understand." Marik sat down on the ground.

Keket joined him resting her hand on his.He pulled his away and watched the sun go completely down in a not so romantic way.She looked at his disappointed face.Maybe she shouldn't have stopped him.


	12. Sick

**Chapter 12**

**Sick**

The rainfall seemed to never quit. As sad as it was, Ishizu's team of bodyguards spent 4 hours searching for the two teens and fortunately found them huddled together shivering and passed out.

"Oh man." Mikee whispered with emotional eyes.

"Take the girl, I'll take Mr. Ishtar."

Richard lifted Marik's limp body and carried him into the limousine with Keket.

They went straight home, were bathed, wrapped in blankets and Marik was the only one who was put in bed.Keket was apparently in better health. She and Ishizu stood in front in Marik's room tending to his fever.

Ishizu checked his forehead. "He's still a little hot.Keket how long exactly were you two out there?" She turned to her.

"Uh,I don't know."

"Well I need you to keep him warm while I go to a dinner party."

"A dinner party? This late?" She followed the woman into the foyer.

"It's a part of my job."

"Oh I see. So should I get some more blankets for him?"

Richard helped Ishizu put on her coat. "No. He has enough. I want you to sleep with him."

"Sleep with him!" Keket nearly choked and her face turned light pink.

"Yes. I need you to keep him warm while I'm gone."

"Can't-can't one of your bodyguards do it?"

Richard chuckled. "Not really missy. We have to keep Miss Ishtar under heavy surveillance, so you're on your own."

Ishizu and her "pack" left the house leaving Keket extremely flustered. She walked back into Marik's room and sat at the edge of his bed. She watched him stir in his sleep shivering and making Keket's heart grow weak.

She sighed and rolled the covers off of him. Addmediatly her eyes were met with his rock hard abdomen with was slightly shiny do to sweat.

"Okay Keket.You can do this.He's just a irrorant boy...witha really nice body." She whispered to herself beginning to slide into the bed.

Suddenly, the phone rang making her jump. She slide out of the bed and ran into the kitchen.

"Hello?"

_"Keket? Hi how is Marik doing?"_

Keket looked at the clock. "Why are you calling so early? It's only been like 6 minutes."

_"I'm sorry..."_ She could hear Classical music in the background. _"I'm just so worried about him. Are you in bed with him?"_

"No. I'm in the kitchen."

_"Well make sure you stay close to him, okay? It's your job to protect him now."_

"Alright I will."

_"Thank you so much Keket."_

"Your welcome. Goodbye."

_"Goodbye."_

Keket hung up the phone and walked back into Marik's room. The blankets were off of him and he was shivering like crazy.

"Oops." Keket quickly crawled in and wrapped the covers around them.

She wrapped her arms around his waist completely nervous but totally in control. She lay in the fluffy pure white Egyptian cotton bed and observed the room around her.

It was all decorated in white and gold. It wasn't crowded either; everything was in its rightful place. The room smelled like oranges; a funny smell for a boy's room. There was a small space in the corner occupied with weights .She guessed that's were Marik did his exercising.

Marik slowly opened his eyes blinking once then twice. They swiftly widened coming face to face with a pair of breasts. He also noticed a pair of arms were wrapped snuggly around his waist.

He looked up seeing Keket looking down at him in embarrassment. He could tell she was searching for an excuse to explain herself.

"How do you feel?" She asked softly pulling away from the warm embrace.

"What are you doing in my bed?" His tone of voice scared her.It wasn't offensive but soft-like.

"Uh.I…your sister told me to watch over you and-"

"I don't need you to watch over me.I'm fine." He interrupted.

"I'm sorry." She looked away. She didn't feel like fighting not with Marik, not now. "I'm going to sleep here…with you."

Marik watched her grip the rim of her shirt.Sometimes Keket could be so cute.

"Well?" His tone of voice didn't change.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to sleep with me? "He blushed a little.

Keket opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Marik shook his head. "Where's Ishizu?"

"She left."

"To go where?"

"To a dinner party."

"Hm." Marik's violet eyes flashed over to Keket. "Why are you still sitting there?"

"I'm supposed to be watching over you."

"And I just said that you could sleep with me so come here." He scooted over and gave her some room..

"Marik, you're sick. You most likely have no energy so don't worry about me just lay back down and get some sleep."

"Very well then."

Marik leaned against a propped up pillow with his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling and then Keket's back.

"Thank you." She muttered without turned to face him.

"For what?"

"I know the reason why I'm not sick. Richard told me you were keeping me warm out there when he found us. So…I just wanted to thank you for that."

Marik smirked and looked at the wall.

"I di-"

"And don't try to come up with some lame and rude excuses, Marik.I know you're a jerk try acting like something else this time."

"What I was going to say was that I held you because I didn't want you to get sick.Ishizu would of killed me if you caught pneumonia."

Keket looked back at Marik smiling and crawled back into bed with him. The sandy-haired teenager was overall surprised.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm retuning a favor." Keket closed her eyes and snuggled against a pillow.

* * *

Keket woke up the next morning to a familiar voice counting. She sat up seeing Marik doing push-ups this time. He lost count noticing Keket staring at him.

"You're obviously feeling better." Keket smiled.

Marik looked back at the carpet and stood up grabbing his sore shoulder.

"I was hoping you would sleep longer."

"Why?" Her eyes followed him as he walked over to the bedpost and wiped his face on a towel.

Keket couldn't help but examine this lovely example of a perfect body. The light from the sun enhanced his bronze skin and sandy hair. My goodness he was gorgeous. She bit her lip fading off into a dream world.

Marik raised an eyebrow to the girl's awkward expression. Was it her turn to be sick?He sat next to her detecting her green eyes had not left his body.Personally,he liked it.But it was getting sort of creepy.

"Keket?"

"Yes?"

"…Stop staring at me."

"I-I'm sorry." She glanced at his face.

Marik couldn't help but be amused. He started to see why the way he treated her was so wrong.Keket was far too appealing to be treated so poorly.

He rubbed his bothering shoulder. It appeared that he had pulled something.

"Shoulder's bothering you?"

"So it seems. Maybe I" Marik stopped speaking feeling two small hands massaging his shoulders. They belonged to Keket. "What are you…doing?"

"Shhh.Just relax." She whispered in his ear making him stir a little.

The feeling for Keket that had sprouted at the beach was starting to bloom and the romantic side of Marik took over.

Keket fell into an oasis of emotions. Her fingers ran down his chest ever so slowly and found Marik's tight abs. She mentally counted out each muscle.

Marik bit his lip gripping the sheets of his bed. Keket knew what she was doing to him she just had to.

Keket snapped back to reality finally aware of what she was doing. As she pulled her hands away from his abdomen, Marik grabbed them. He leaned the back of his head against her shoulder.

"Please…don't stop." He whispered rolling over onto all fours trapping the girl underneath him.

Keket held her arms up shyly. "Um.Maybe I should take a shower first."

Marik chuckled shaking his head leisurely. "You're not getting away that easily."

He leaned down capturing her lips with his. He moaned into her mouth deepening the kiss and pressing his hips into hers.

It was 7:30 in the morning and they hadn't even noticed that a certain someone was missing.


	13. Trapped

**Chapter 13 **

**Trapped**

Seto leaned against the tinted window of his limosine emotionlessly tapping on the glass with his knuckles.

It was pouring rain outside and as it hit the still vechile it echoed within the car.

He was not alone. Seto's bodyguards laid in wait all over the street for a certain Eygptian women to return from her his lips after spotting a familar tan skin woman.

"Station 1 is that the target."

_"Yes sir.Should I follow her?"_

"Is her bodyguards with her?"

_"Already taken care of,sir."_

"Proceed." He wacthed as two of his men followed Ishizu as she acrossed the street to her car.

Ishizu took her eyes out of her purse very aware of the suspicios men following her.She saw their relection in the mirror.

"You should know better than to sneak up on a woman alone."

Seto's blue eyes narrowed. "Yes." He lifted a wakie talkie to his lips after spotting a familar tan skin woman.

"Station 1 is that the target."

_"Yes sir.Should I follow her?"_

"Is her bodyguards with her?"

_"Already taken care of,sir."_

"Proceed." He wacthed as two of his men followed Ishizu as she acrossed the street to her car.

Ishizu took her eyes out of her purse very aware of the suspicios men following her.She saw their relection in the mirror.

"You should know better than to sneak up on a woman alone."

The men smriked and chuckled. "We'll remember that,miss." They grabbed a hold of her arms or at least tried but found she was surprisingly quick.

"You're unestimating me gentlemen." Her swung her heavy purse at both of them and managed to kick one in the groin.

Seto watched the scene and smiled.

Charles wacthed as well. "Ishizu kicking the tar out of them.Surely Seto,a man of grace would have better thugs."

Seto growled at him and spoke on his walkie talkie again. "Station 3,4 and 5 go!"

Ishizu found herself surrounded and knowing her small purse couldn't hold off 12 men.They pressed her against her car and handcuffed her.

_"Mr.Kaiba,the target is captured."_

"Good bring her here."

_"Right away sir."_

Charles let out a puff of smoke. "I bet you feel quite special right now Mr. Kaiba."

"What did I tell you about smoking in my car?"

"You're completly ignoring the question,Mr.Kaiba."

"Silence she's coming."

The door swung open and Ishizu was thrown face door onto the leather seating.One of the men slapped her butt and laughed. She tried to kick him yet the door closed.She looked up with her hair scattered across her face.

"Seto." She hissed through her teeth.

"Good Morning Ishizu.Rather early to be going to parties don't you think?" He played with a piece of her.

She attempted to bite him but failed. "Don't you dare touch me!" She didn't forget what he did to her earlier.

Charles,who was hinding in the darkness laughed softly. "My,my Kaiba,she's a little fire-cracker isn't she?"

"Indeed.That's one of the reasons why I find her so interesting." He continued palying with her hair putting some behind her eyes.

"I said don't touch me!" In her attempt to bite Seto once again,she fell on the floor landing on her back.

Charles laughed as he watched her struggle trying to sit up.

"What do you want with me!" She shouted.

Seto unhandcuffed her and helped her back on the seat.

"I need to ask you something Ishizu?"

"What!"

"Work for me."

* * *

Marik's face was buried in his lover's neck.He ran his fingers through her hair whispering words of seductivity in her ear. 

Keket grabbed his head forcing him to look at her.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Marik whispered softly.

Keket looked at the clock on the wall. "I think we're going to be late for school."

Marik fell over on his side resting a hand behind his head.

"You know you just ruined the mood."

"Sorry.I just don't want to be late." She smiled rustling his hair. "Plus I want to meet all your friends."

Marik stood up rubbing his face. "Right.My friends."

* * *

The time now was 8:30 P.M.They only had 5 minutes to get to class.Marik and Keket walked into the wonderful school of Domino High.While Marik tried to fixher schedule,Keket spent her time fiddling with her skirt. 

"Pink uniforms.Why do they have to be pink!"

"Well personally I think pink is a wonderful color." The familar voice came from behind.

"Bakura!" She hugged the much taller boy in pure happiness.

"Uh,nice...seeing you too." He desperatly tried to grasp oxygen.

"Keket!Stop that you're hurting him!" Marik walked over with a piece of paper in hand.

"Oh hey Marik.I found Bakura!"

"So I see." Marik raised an eyebrow.

Keket noticed the piece of paper he was holding. "Hey?What's that?"

"This?This is your schedule.Here."

She took the paper from him and read her classes silently.

"Ew.Geomerty.I hate Math."

"Complainer."

The three were about to go to their first period class when a New Yorker accent came into play causing Bakura and Marik to cring.

"Oh Bakura!Marik! over here!"

"Marik." Bakura tightened his fist.

"I know.I know.Just smile and wave."

The two turned around with their faces completly different.They smiled big and waved.

Keket noticed this and raised an eyebrow.She observed a tall blonde-haired boy bouncing towards her accompanied by a short brown-haired girl,a black-haired boy,a tall pionty brown-haired boy...er there was practicially a posey behind him.

The blonde boy grabbed hold of Bakura and gave him a noogie.

"Hey Bakura long time now see."

His accent was making Keket giggle.His noticed the new girl and dropped Bakura like a bad habit rushing up to her.

"And what's your name little lady?"

"Keket.Nice to meet you." She shook hands with him.

"The name's Joey.Joey Wheeler at your service."

"Joey what are you doing?" asked the short brown haired girl.

The two looked over to a posey of people.

"Oh hey Tea.This is Keket,Keket this is Tea,Yugi,Tristan,and Duke."

"Nice to meet you all."

Marik couldn't take it anymore.There were far too many people crowding her.He grabbed Keket's wrist.

"You can talk to your friends later.We have to get to class."

"Oh right,well goodbye eveyone!" She managed to wave as Marik dragged her away.

School was going to be fun...for her at least.


	14. Marik's POV

**Chapter 14 **

**Marik's POV**

_I sat near the window watching a blue jay feed her young. I could hear Joey Wheeler behind me blabbing about himself obviously trying to impress what is rightfully mine.God! I hate his voice. So loud, so idiotic, it poisoned my ears. I gripped my desk hearing the others males complimenting her._

"Someone looks angry." It was Bakura.He leaned against the pillar separating the two big windows in the classroom.

"It's none of your business."

"Of course. Of course. Forgive me for being so invading." He was being sarcastic again.

"I just don't see why everyone has to talk to her."

"Maybe it's because she's American."

_I rolled my eyes and looked back outside. They could converse with her for now but after first period, she will be mine for the taking. I smirked thinking about next period.P.E._

_The only time you could see girls in tiny undersized tight shorts. I normally didn't watch them but with Keket in mine it may be worth watching. Imaging her. The sight of her legs tempted me not to mention distracted me from my teacher._

"Mr.Ishtar!" The teacher slammed a ruler on my desk. "I seem to beboring you?"

I_ must have had a dull look on my face. The rest of the class snickered as I stammered out a response._

"N-no. No Mr Rigsbee." _I could hear Joey and Tristan laughing behind me.They would pay for that later._

_For 35 more minutes Math class went on rather smoothly.I rid myself of a simple homework assignment went back to listening to a couple of idiots flirt over my property._

"So Keket,have you found a date for this Saturday's dance?"

My eyes widened hearing Joey pop the question.

"Um,no.This is my first day here.I didn't know there would be a school dance."

"Well let me just say that-AH!"

_I turned around seeing Joey being pushed out of the way by Tristan._

"I would be happy to take you." He smiled brightly.

_Keket giggled at them.I knew she was going to pick one of them._

"Gee,thanks for asking you two but I think I have an idea of who I'm going to the dance with."

_My eyes were going to fall out of their sockets.Who is she going to pick!Is Duke? Practically every girl in school wants him.Or maybe Yugi.No not Yugi.Too short.But then again his Yami could fix that problem._

_Wait! Bakura.He's perfect.His alluring voice,choclate brown eyes,and that hair!Damnit!But if he says yes that traitor going to need a doctor after I'm through with him._

_Keket's green eyes come in contact with mine and she pointed at me.Everyone turned to my direction questionably._

"Marik?" _Tea asked.Her questionable face turned to a smile._ "Aw,that's so cute."

_Keket smiled._ "Yeah I know."

_I viewed her stand up from her desk and sort of bounce as she came towards me._

"I hope that won't be a problem,Marik."

_Even though I had tan skin I knew I was blushing.My cheeks were burning as a looked up at her beautiful face.I was tongue-tied.I wanted to answer her but couldn't._

"Marik are you alright?You don't look so good." _She raised an eyebrow at me._

_The dismissal bell rang and the class quickly emptied leaving only Bakura and I. As I picked up my things Bakura waited for me by the door._

"Smooth response, Marik."

"Oh shut up.She's going with me and that's all that matters."

_The two of us walked down the hallway together and entered the boy's locker room._

_As soon as I opened my locker a strong arm wrapped around myneck and pulled me back.Tristan and Joey rubbed their knuckles into my skull completely destroying my hair style._

"Congradulations you lucky bastard!" _Joey laughed.I had forgotten they were in my 2nd period class as well._

_I managed a presentable smile_. "Thank you."

"So tell me." _Tristan leaned on my shoulder._ "What exactly are you gonna do to her after the dance?" _He smirked._

_I knew what he meant and that got me thinking.What would I do to her after the dance?Dirty thoughts played in my mind and bite my lip._

"Nothing will probably just watch T.V."

"Watch T.V.!" _Joey shouted._ "It's gonna be like midnight by the time you get her home."

"That won't be a problem."

_We all started to dress as we saw our coach passing by blowing a whistle._

"Why not?

"She lives with me."

"WHAT!" _Joey slammed his fingers in the locker door and Tristan choked. On what? I don't know._

"She lives with you!"

"It's a long story."

"An extremely long story." _Bakura chimed in leaning against my locker._

_I glared at him, threating him if he said anything._

_Our head coach stomped in and raised his husky voice._

"Okay ladies today we're going to do some laps around the Johnston's girls our going to be out there so look sharp okay.NOW MOVE!MOVE!MOVE!"

_Joey tapped me on the shoulder._ "Here that Ishtar?"

_We stepped outside of the school and it was hot.I normally could handle the heat pretty well but for some reason today was a different story.I decided to run with Bakura seeing as he wouldn't plague me with questions about Keket.Or so I thought._

"So tell me…do you think Keket will actually watch you run?"

_Bakura looked ahead of us and sure enough there was Coach Johnston's girls.They were stretching and talking among one another. I scanned the group looking formy devotee.There she was._

_She did look good in shorts.As I came closer I noticed they weren't as tight at the rim like the other girls'. I heard Tea call out my name as well as Bakura's.He waved but I just kept my eyes on Keket._

_We were suppose to run 7 lapsbut Bakura and I ran 11 instead.I wasn't trying to impress her.I just take great pride in personal health.We all sat on the bleachers to catch a breath._

_After that, we enjoyed watching the girls play an exciting game of soccer and since the field was wet it was tremendously entertaining.Keket's team was winning by 4 points something I was quite pleased about._

_I smiled seeing her and Tea step off the bench to start kick off again.Keket did her last final stretches and I found myself biting my lip again.It became a habit._

_She bent from her hips exposing her beautiful caramel legs and part of her butt.For once,I was thankful she was wearing such an outfit._

"Oh Joey, do you see what I see?" _Tristan was talking about her I knew it._

_I turned around giving him a death glare.He raised his hands in defense._

"Hey hey hey,I can look but not touch right?"

"No.Keket is mine so don't you dare look at her like that again!" _I tighten my fists._

"Calm down Marik." _Bakura grabbed my shoulder._ "Just relax and take it easy.Besides,the game's almost over."

"What's so great about that?Tristan can still talk to her in the hallway. said that we get to play with them next.So that means you can spend more time with Keket all you want."

_I heard clapping and cheering the game must have ended.Keket ran and jumped into Tea's arms indicating a clear victory.Like a pack of wild animals,the boys ran out onto the field talking or should I say flirting with the girls both the victors and the losers._

_I casually walked over to Keket's little crowd of students.There was a mixture of popular pretty girls and unpopular less pretty girls.Not to mention the few boys lingering around her._

_Out of all of them,Keket shone the most.I felt proud of her. Proud to be her friend,her protector,her lover. She caught sight of me and ran towards me completely ignoring the hype around her._

"Marik!There you are.I was looking for you."

_I laughed a little.She was covered in mud.Another dirty thought spung in my mind and I tried my best to push it away._

"What are you laughing at?It's because I'm covered in mud isn't it?"

_I didn't say anything.I just stared at her content with who she was and how I felt about her. _

"So you ready to play soccer?"

_I blinked._ "Soccer?"

_She grabbed my arm sending chills up my spine. I had forgotten the feeling of her warmth.Her skin next to mine._

_But there was one thing that hurt me.The fact that she didn't know the power she had over me.The little things that could send me over the edge._

_She knew I loved her but not how much. Someday I would explain that to her maybe at the dance I don't know but for now I will just have to work on beating her at soccer._

"Okay everyone!Boys versus Girls begins now!"

_I stood in front of her grinning with confindence.I knew I could bet her.I just knew it.I kicked the ball away from her with ease and prepared to led my team to the first point._

_But to my surprise,I unestimated her speed.I decided to shoot now.As I raised my foot to kick I unfornatly forgot how slippery and unleveled the ground was and slipped bringing Keket down with me._

_I opened my eyes finding myself staring into hers.My hands where in awkward places on her body.One on her thiegh, my finger tips in slightly under the cloth of her shorts,the other on her left shoulder._

_She was quite surprised as was I and noticing her panting made my mind turn perverted. A sudden spark emerged in my body,a larch that wanted Keket and all of her this time.  
_


	15. Keket's POV

**Chapter 15 **

**Keket's POV**

_Trapped and liking it.Marik had fallen taking me with him and now I laid underneath his body._

_I felt his fingers travel slowly up my shorts.His beathing started to increase and I knew it wasn't from running._

_He moaned._ "Keket, the things you do to me."

_My eyes widened feeling his fingertips tugging at underwear.He repositoned himself looking deep into my eyes was a soft smile on his face._

_He leaned in and kissed me lightly,testing me for rejection.I wanted stop him but I couldn't.You see,there was a sure difference between me and Marik._

_He knew what he wanted and I didn't.Sometimes when he's with me,I feel like I'm in heaven.Everything is crystal clear and open.Yet other times,I pray to get away from him._

_And sadly,for the first time in my life,I feel both feeling at the same time._

_As Marik deepened the kiss,moaning into my mouth as usual,I heard the sound of running._

_I panicked.Marik broke the kiss looking at me and then the audience rushing towards us._

"We'll finish this later." _He panted,sliding his hand out of my shorts._

_I could tell he was frustrated.I just knew it._

_He helped me up and ran over to Bakura,leaving me with the worried voice of my classmates._

**()Fast Forward()**

_Finally the last period of the day.7th Period._

_I walked down the hallway with my apparent friend, Tea.I never really wanted to talk to her but she just follows me around now._

_We passed Marik and Duke in the hallway.Tea waved at him but only Duke waved back._

"Gee,Marik sure has been moody lately.He didn't even sit with us at lunch today."

_I shrugged uncaringly._ "He'll get over it."

"Do you think it's because of that incident in P.E?"

_I blushed.Why did she have to ask that question?_

_I remanded quiet._

"Oooooh.I know what's going on!" _She smiled brightly._

_I stopped opening the door._ "What?"_ I lied._

"There's something going on between you and Marik am I right?"

_Boy,that's the understatement of the year.Didn't she noticed us making out in the mud?I mean,it was only 1 meter away._

"Wow Tea,you're so observant."_ I sounded sarcastic._

"Well?" _She asked following me to my seat._

"Well what?"

"Are you going to ask him out?Oh!Maybe you can do that when he takes you to the dance Saturday."

"Uh."

"Oh come on now,Keket.You two are perfect for each other.Personally I would like a go at him myself but-" _She trailed off._

_I made a face thinking of her and Marik kissing.Ew.Just Ew._

_Suddenly two very soft but strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and silvery white hair flowed over them._

"Hi Bakura." _Tea smiled._

"Hey." _I could feel his cool breath on my cheek._

"So who were we talking about?Me?"

_I opened my mouth to speak but Tea beat me to the answer._

"No.We were talking about Marik."

"I see." _He pulled me closer to him causing my chair to slide backwards_. "Do you like him,Keket?"

"I prefer not to answer that.And why are you holding me!" _I wiggled out of his grasp and turned around._

"She's in denial.How cute?" _Bakura smirked._

"I am not!"

"I think you are." _Tea poked my forehead._

"Who asked you!"

"Just admit it Keket.You know you want him." _Tea pressed on._

"Stop it."

"Just imagine.The sight of Marik taking off his clothes."

_Bakura grabbed my shoulders waving at the invisible image._

"First, he exposes his tight bronze abs then those amazing legs and finally-"

"Stop!"

"How long do you think it is? 7 inches? 8 inches?"

"SHUT UP!" _My face was burning. Bakura and Tea smiled in satisfaction.They knew my answer._

"Mrs.Keket?"

"Yes?" _It was my teacher._

"The attendence office would like to see you."

"Thank God." _I muttered._

"Take your stuff with you."

"Yes Ma'am." _I glanced at my torturers,who were grinning and smirking._

_I exited the classroom and walked down the hallway._

_It was empty and echoed as I stepped._

_I heard someone slamming their locker and looked up.It was Marik._

"Hey." _His face had no emotion to it. Like a bored look maybe._

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Sure,Why do you ask?"

"Because your face is red."

_And as if he said the magic word,every disturbing image Bakura put in my head returned in a full throttle assault._

"Oh boy." _I grabbed my face._

"You're not sick are you?"

"Mm.Mm."_ I shooked my head nervously._

"Well okay."_ He grabbed my arm and lead me to the front door of the school._

"Hey wait!I have to go to the attendance office."

"I set that up.We're leaving."

"Now?Right now?But why?"

_He didn't answer.He just kept tugging on me until we were halfway home._

"Will you let go of me!" _I pushed him away._ "Now tell me why we left school?"

"What did he say to you?"

"What?" A school bus passed by.

"What did Bakura say to you?"

"He-nothing.He said nothing."

_I heard him curse under his breath._

"Are you sure he didn't say anything?"

_I nodded._

"What are you talking about Keket of couse he did!"

_The sudden voice made me grab onto Marik for dear life._

_It belonged to Tea._

"T-TEA!"

"Hello."

"What the heck are you doing here!"

"School's over."

_Marik kept his arms around my waist._ "So what did Bakura say?"

"Well he just teased hera little."

"A little?" _I questioned._

"I joined in as well.He basicially was just asking her if she liked you."

_Marik then looked at me._ "And what did you say?"

_I hesitated._

"She said she didn't but I think she does." _Tea winked._

_Man,this girl never knew when to shut up._

_I looked at Marik.He was inpecting me.Searching my face for an explaination.When he didn't find one he frowned._

"Thank you Tea."

"No sweat.See ya later you two."

_We watched her run off.God!I hated her right now._

"So you don't like me,huh?"

"I never said that."

_Marik chuckled._ "You lie too much Keket."

"But I'm telling the truth."

"Of course you are."

"I am!"

"I'm just going to have to find out on my own."

_That soft alluring gaze can back in his violet eyes.He grabbed my hand and we continued our walk home._

_Inside the house,everything was quiet.Ishizu was missing as well as her guards._

"Where do you think they went?"_ I asked._

"Who knows?"_ Marik placed his backpack on the floor and pulled mind off as well._

"Are you hungry?"

"No."_ I looked at him completly nervous._

_What was he up to?_

"Come on,I want to show you something." _He grabbed my hand and lead me into a much larger bedroom._

"Is this your sister's room?"

_He lead me deeper into the house and into what looked like the master bathroom.It was covered in white rose petals._

_The room was dressed in gold and white like Marik's room.There was a shower,power room,a lounge chair and in the middle, a large square marble bathub._

"Sit."_ Marik pointed to the lounge chair._

_I sat down hesitantly watching him fill the bathtub with water._

_I gripped the seat,praying I was dreaming._

"Marik?"

"Hm?"_ His voice sounded different. It was calm and gentle._

"W-what are you doing?"

"The question is not what I'm doing..." _He turned off the water and sat next to me_."But rather,what are we doing?"

_My eyes widened.What was this Egyptian boy planning!_

_He picked up to bottles of liquid soap.One had a picture of oranges on it and the other had peppermint._

"Pick one."

_I blinked in slight shock._

"What?"

"Pick one."

_I pointed to the orange one._

"Good choice."_ He smiled and kissed my neck._

_He turned on the water again and poured in some of the orange soap.Instantly,the room smelled like oranges and the bathub was filled with bubbles._

_Marik sat down with me again and held my hands._

"Do you love me?"

_He asked straight,sweet and to the point._

"Um-"

"Because Ilove you.You're just too amazing for words."

"Maybe." _He ran his fingers through my hair._

"So,when Bakura teased you,what exactly did he say?"

_My face started to burn again. _

"Must have been something interesting if it makes you blush like that."

"No,Not really."_ I lied shaking my head._

"I see.Do you want to know what Bakura told me?"

"He teased you too?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?" _Personally,I had to admit,I liked hearing Marik talk about us.It relaxed and excited me at the same time._

"He started putting images in my head."

"Me too!"

"Wait.Did they have to do with undressing?"

"Yes!"

"And us having intercourse in the boys' locker room somewhere?"

"No.No, he didn't say that."

"Oh.Well. Those images were with me all day." _He pulled me into his arms and whispered_." And I didn't ...want them to leave."

_I could feel his heart and mine beat faster in unison._

"Keket?" _He kissed my neck again._ "Do you want to make those images a reality?This is your chance to stop me,because after this piont,there's no turning back." _He placed a hand on the small of my back and gripped my wrist with the other._

_It was time to tell the truth._

_He lifted me up. _"Come now Keket,the water is getting cold."


	16. Carmellos

**Chapter 16**

**Carmellos**

Keket's green eyes fluttered open;her lips breathing out her lover's name.Her back rested against the marble bathtub that she gripped form time to time.

The warm bubbly bath water splashed on the tile floor as it occautionally ran over. The room tempature was well over 80 degrees as the water in the bathtub was only kept warm by hers and Marik's body.

He placed his hands on her neck and ran them down her creamy brown sugared skin.He bit his lip feeling his now reddened and sensitive skin coming closer to hers.Although all was well,Marik couldn't help but feel the girl slowly move away from him.

"What's bothering you?" Marik sounded irritated.

"Nothing is."

"You answered that awfully quick."

"I'm telling the truth."

Marik chuckled.

"What?Why are you laughing?"

"Maybe this realtionship was never ment to be."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because everytime I get aroused and I'm just about to have my way with you,you push me away."

"It's not my fault." The phrase'have my way with you' made her shudder.

"Oh yes it is!Keket?Do you even realize the power you have over me?Why,just you smiling at me turns me on."

"Oh." She looked at her fingers perfectly placed to block the sight of Marik's package which was well covered by a pair of silk boxers.Bathing in your underwear did have its advantages.

He noticed Keket's actions and smirked dareing her to touch it.

"Stop it Marik." She whispered blushiing but agitated.

Marik growled and stood up.She watched the excess water run smoothly down his body and drip back into the water.

"Maybe we should do this when you truely understand my needs."

"Wait!" Keket scrambled out of the bathtub nearly slipping on the tile floor. "Maybe you're doing this wrong."

"What!"

"Plus Marik,you're being too rough with me.You need to be gentle."

"Gentle?" He began to dry himself off.

"Yes,as in not biteing me."

"What's so bad about biting?"

"It hurts me,Marik!"

Marik stopped what he was doing and looked at the teenaged girl before him.He studied her very closely memorizing each and every part of her body.He loved it but his facial expression said different.

"Marik?" Keket took a step back as he came closer to her.

She closed her eyes and only felt the dampness of the towel Marik used.She opened her eyes to see the he was merely drying off her body.

The grip on her body was far too tight and only because the boy didn't want her to move.

"I'm proud of you." He said without looking up.

"Proud of me for what?"

"For being able to bare yourself to me.I didn't even have to rip your clothes off." He smiled and touching a sensitive area.It was clothed but only in a thin layel of polyester.

"Well I trust you."

"No.If you trusted me you would of let me take you in there." He pointed to the bathtub.

Keket blushed feeling his hands through the towel resting upon her breasts.

"I just keep wanting you more day by day." He was talking more lustful then before.

He looked intoKeket's eyes expecting a blush or a giggle.But nothing came.Nothing except...fear.

* * *

Seto's Mansion

Ishizu sat against the gray-painted wall surrounded by 5 of Kaiba's highly trained secruity guards.Her arms were tied above her head and her hair was in a mess.

She had been placed there after showering Seto with some well deserved insults and slaps.She sighed.

The doors opened and in he came dressed in black leather pants and a red sleeveless shirt.He looked at her smirking and then ordered his men to leave.

When they did,he locked the door and lit a few vanilla candles.

"Welcome home,Isis."

"This isn't my home...I thought you didn't like the smell of vanilla."

"I don't but it the smell reminds me of you."

"Ew." She mumbled.

Seto pulled up a chair and sat backwards in it. "Why are you being was rebellious, Isis?"

"After what you did I have every right to be."

"After what I did?So if I didn't rape you...things would have been different?"

"Yes,they could have."

Seto crawled off the chair and kneeled on the floor inching to kiss the Eygptian Goddess.

"But they didn't.Nothing will ever be the same.I won't let things go back to the way they were."

"It wasn't that horrible was it,Isis?I mean,you like being tied up."

"SHUT UP!SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!." She kicked at him.

Seto laughed and grabbed her face kissing her deeply.She fought back for a while but soon stopped as the memories of the two together flooded her mind.

Seto untied her armsand she fellonto his chest.He pulled her closer to him as they laid on the carpet.

* * *

Keket sat outside wrapped in a blanket.She wasn't in the mood to think so she just enjoyed the view surrounding her. 

Marik observed her through the window located in the living room.He wondered what she was thinking and worried about what was to become of their love.


	17. Changes

**Chapter 17 **

**Changes**

Two months have passed and the two teenagers haven't exactly gotten closer nor farther apart.

Marik had become the symbol of the school's badboy and Keket?The beautiful and shy girl who could be quite popular if she only would speak up.

Today was Friday and the two hadn't seen each other since the high school dance which might I add went not so well.Even though they shared the same house,Keket was always busy and Marik was never there.

But today would be different.After nagging Bakura for who knows how long,Kekethad to findout where Marik worked.

School was dismissed for the summer and the students seemed to spill out of the glass doors like water from a hose.

Bakura and Keket walked together down the street were Bakura lived.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"Why!"

"Just tell me!"

"Maybe not." He smirked at her pouty expression.He had to admit she was cute but not to the point where he wanted to date her.

Keket ran ahead of him and blocked his path with her lean figure.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me."

The white-haired boy rustled his hair and sighed. "Fine he works over there." He pointed behind her.

Keket turned around only to see neighborhoods and avenues.She squinted a little.Still nothing.

Bakura took the opportunity,with his hands in his pockets,to lift her skirt up with his foot and steal a curious but playful peek underneath.

Keket felt the sudden breeze and turned around gripping her skirt.

"Bakura!Stop fooling around and tell me where he works."

He walked past her. "Sorry Keket, no can do."

"And why not?"

"Because Marik doesn't want you near him...for now."

"Why not?"

"Don't worry about it.Just go home."

"But Bakura!...this is my only chance to talk to him." She looked at the sidewalk momentarily. "And that's why I must see him!"

"No."

Keket latched onto Bakura's leg. "What the hell! Let go!"

"Either you tell me or everyone on this street will know whether you like boxers or briefs!"

"Okay!Okay!At the local cafe' on Kradall Avenue."

"At what time?"

" From 4:00p.m. to 11:00p.m." Bakura looked at his watch. "He should be there right now,so I'm pretty sure you can't miss him."

"Right,thanks."

"You're welcome but why do you all of a sudden want to talk to him?"

Keket twirled her hair with her fingers and looked at the ground mumbling. "I just miss him is all."

"Uh huh? Right.Well good luck."

"Why do you say that?"

"No reason.See ya." He walked off waving over his shoulder.

Keket chased down a bus heading near Marik's workplace and climbed aboard.

She sat next to an old woman with a basket of white roses.The woman smiled warmly.

"Good afternoon my child."

"Oh,good afternoon ma'am."

"You seem excited."

"I am." Keket looked at the basket of roses.They reminded her for some reason of Marik.She frowned.

"Is something the matter,dear?"

"Huh?Oh...no.Nothing is wrong.I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well...it's nothing.Just guy troubles."

"Guy troubles?Well here's some advice.If he loves you for who you are, he'll wait for you."

"But that's the thing.I haven't seen him in so long."

"Maybe he's saving to show you something." She winked.

"Show me something?Yeah I know what he'll show me.The lower section of his body if you know what I mean."

"And do you know what it looks like?"

Keket choked on her saliva. "WHO ARE YOU,LADY!" She didn't mean to shout but her embrassment had taken over.

The bus jerked to a stop causing Keket to hit her head on the seat.

"This is my stop.Goodbye lady."

"Goodbye dear.And remember,true love can wait." She chuckled with a smile.

Keket stepped off the bus and walked down the sidewalk.

"Nikki's Nails,Samurai Sushi,...Nakami Cafe' ,sweet!" She pushed open the glass doors.

Inside the cafe,everything was black and blue with Leather and velvetdecoreverywhere.There was a stage where a man played the saxophone and candlelights on every table.

Keket walked up to the bar and sat on a stool in front a waiter.

"Um,excuse me."

The waiter turned around drying a glass.

"How may I help you?"

"Yeah,does a guy named Marik Ishtar work here?"

"Marik Ishtar...hm." The waiter tapped his chin. "Yeah,yeah he works here.He's cleaning tables over there in the corner."

She looked in the direction the waiter was pointing in. "Thank you."

There he was, Marik Ishtar.His sandy colored hair was longer and hung in his face.He was a lot taller than she remembered and even more attractive than before.

She watched him run his fingers through hair and sigh.When he finished wiping off the table,he placed the damp towel in a basket and relit a candle.

"Hello Marik."

He stopped what he was doing and looked behind him.Those piercing violet eyes of his burned into hers.She had forgotten how beautiful they were.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Why?"

"I...I miss you."

Marik laughed sarcasticially. "Right.Very funny." He walked past her and behind the bar counter.

"I'm serious Marik.I haven't seen you anywhere.Not at home,not at school.Do you know how many people are talking about you?Are you even going to graduate?"

Marik stopped what he was doing. "Did you come all this way to nag me with ridiculous questions?"

"Marik,everyone misses you.Yugi misses you,Tea misses you,Tristan and Joey miss you."

"And I should care,why? I don't even like those people."

"Bakura and I miss you."

"Oooh.And that makes it better." Marik walked away and into the men's restroom with Keket in hot pursuit.

"Please,just listen to what I have to say."

"This is the men's room and unless you want to watch me piss I suggest you leave."

Keket stood in front the almost occupied urnial. "Then I'll watch you.I'll follow you everywhere you go until you tell me why you're never around anymore."

"Fine!You want to know why?Because I don't see why I should.There's nothing back there that's worth staying for."

"What about me?"

Marik chuckled. "You?The girl who complained everytime I tried to get close to you?"

"Yes." She mumbled.

Marik rolled his eyes and stepped out of the restroom with Keket.He'll just have to hold it.

"Marik?"

"What?"

"Do you even live with me anymore?"

"No."

"Then where do you live?"

"In an apartment."

"With who?"

"No one."

"What's the point of having an apartment when you already have a home!"

"I'm starting over again,Keket!"

"Starting over?But why?"

"Must you ask so many questions?" Marik pinned her against the counter and held her wrists in a gentle fashion.

"Marik."

He pressed his forehead again hers.

"I'll be fine.Just give me some space okay?"

* * *

Ishizu submerged herself in the hottub completly erasing the past few years.She sighed seeing pictures of her and Seto Kaiba on the bathroom counter. 

"I wonder why Marikand Keket haven't found me yet?" She asked herself.

A glass of champagne caught her attention.A servant bowed to her.

"From Master Kaiba."

"Oh."

"He wishes to see you."

"Right now?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Tell him to wait."

"As you wish." The servant left the room to deliever the message.

Ishizu stared at the pink liquid.

_"What am I doing?Why am I giving in so easily?Did Seto drug me?No!That's absolutly ridiculous!He would never do such a thing.Or would he?"_

She looked back at the picture and lifted it up observing it.

"Hm..."

* * *

"Miss Ishtar has requested that you wait,Master Kaiba." 

"Very well then.Lead her to the foyer when she is finished with her bath."

"Yes sir." The servant bowed and left the room.

Seto leaned back in his chair nipping one of his car keys.

Lust was starting to wash away and love was settling in.Finally!But where did that all come from in the first place?Ishizu was the most treasured thing in his life.He even told her that back when they were together.But now,he was sure she thought of their relationship differently.

The sound of a fake cough caused him to look up.It was her.

"Good afternoon,Seto." She was dressed in a long silky amberdress.He had picked it out for her.

"Good afternoon." He rose from leaning against the wall. "You look amazing."

Ishizu half laughed. "Of course you would say that." She turned her head.

"Please come with me." He offered her his arm.

"Where are we going?" She looked at him suspicously.

Seto whispered in her ear. "It's a secret.Just trust me."

"Trust you?You want me to trust you?"

"I know I have done things the displease you but-"

"Displease me?Seto you raped me.Do you know what that means?"

"Indeed I do and that's why I want to make it up to you."

She sighed. "Want to make it up to me..."

Seto grabbed her hand. "If you have enough guts to kiss me after what I did to you,then I believe you can trust me,Isis."

She blinked.

"Good.Now come." He led her outside and helped her into his brand new ivory Ford Mustang 2005 Convertible.The only **American** car truely loved.

They left the Kaiba mansion and drove down the neighborhood streets before hitting the main road.

"I heard about you on the radio a while back." Ishizu replied suddenly.

"Oh really?"

"Did you get that all cleared up?"

"Yes.Yes I did.But let's not worry about what's in the past.Let's talk about something more interesting.Like-" He smirked as his brown hair blew over his face.

"Like what Seto?"

He didn't answer just smiled.

"Seto,you're the most perverted man I ever met." She crossed her arms.

"Perverted...and handsome." He winked.

Ishizu couldn't keep a straight face for some reason.So shechuckled and soon enough the two were laughing all the way to the restuarant where they first met.But of course,Ishizu didn't know this.


	18. Break Me

**Chapter 18 **

**Break Me**

Keket tore herself away from Marik and pushed him out of the way.

"You jerk." She mumbled.

"What's your problem now?"

"Just because I'm shy when it comes to relationships doesn't mean I should be treated like trash, Marik."

Their snappy argument was turning a few heads in the once silent cafe'.

"Well if you showed a little more appreciation maybe I would cut you some slack!"

"Cut me some slack! You don't even respect me!"

"Why should I respect a little girl who's afraid of love? All you do is whine and cry. You never let me get close to you. You just push me away when I'm wanting you the most. You don't deserve me. You deserve therapy! You are nothing but a worthless two-bit whore!"

Keket grabbed her chest and stumbled back in shock. "A whore? That's what I am?"

She turned and pushed through the glass doors of the cafe' trying to hold back tears.

The waiter that she talked to earlier walked up to Marik with a broom in hand.

"Gees Marik.Out of all the names to call a girl."

Even though it was summer, Mother Nature seemed to sympathize with Keket.It started to rain hard. The water was warm and rolled down her face and soaked her uniform.

That was the final straw, she was never going back to Marik.She was tired of the frustration of holding a realtionship.She was going to do the same thing he did. Start a new life. No Marik, No love, just her and her new life.

Her crystal tears mixed with the rain as she ran hard nearly running into a couple.

"Hey watch it!"

She ignored the man's shouting she continued her run all the way back home 4 to 6 miles away.

* * *

"Damn kids." Seto mumbled watching a girl run aimlessly in the rain.

Ishizu studied the sprinting girl before walking inside the restaurant with Seto.

"Ah yes, Mr. and Miss Kaiba right this way please." The waiter showed them to their table.

"You put me as your partner?" Ishizu whispered sharply in her date's ear.

"Hey, you were my partner in bed. So what's the difference?" He winked at her as they took their seats.

"Perv." Ishizu hid her face behind her menu.

"You make me that way, baby." He smirked.

"Please don't call me that, Seto."

"How about your nickname?"

"I don't mind if you call me Isis."

"Oh not Isis...Caramel Kitty."

"I hate that name."

Seto was on the verge of laughing as their slices of strawberry shortcake were delivered.

"This is our dinner?" Ishizu poked it with her fork.

"No, darling.I didn't think you would need dinner. After all, I assumed you were watching your figure."

"What?"

Seto threw his head back in laughed.

"Are you calling me fat, Seto?"

"Well I didn't want to tell you back you're getting a little pudgy around the hips."

She raised an eyebrow and relaxed. "Shut up."

"I'm just telling the truth. But don't feel bad we can't all be beautiful." He winked.

"I hate you...With a passion."

"I love you too."

Ishizu grunted in frustration. This man thinks he has the right to rape and insult her? Well not anymore.Tonight, he would pay.

* * *

"Stupid! Self-certained! Horny! Perverted! Bastard!" Keket shouted at the top of her lungs.

She tore every up that belonged to Marik.She threw a lamp across the room that smashed against the living room wall.

Ripping the pillows and letting the feathers float to the ground eased her pain.

When the room was completely destroyed, she plopped on his bed. The silky sheets were now torn and dampen in one area with tears.

"You bastard." She cried burying herself in his sheets, in his scent.

She had never felt so stupid, so abandoned in her life. She glanced at the picture of her and Marik that lay broken on the threads of pillows.

She remembered taking that picture the day of the school dance. She had to literally pull him into the photo booth and straddle him in order to keep him in place.

That was also the first place she willingly made the first move to make-out.

But that now meant nothing. She slapped the broken picture frame off the bed which landed in the trash can.

Never to love again.Keket had decided to make her own destiny.


	19. You Again?

**Chapter 19 **

**You Again?**

Keket hung off of Marik's bed upside-down.She woke up to the chirpy ringtone of her cell phone.

"I'm coming.I'm coming." She groaned rolling off the bed in a lazy fashion.She picked up the tiny silver phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Keket?It's Tea.Where the hell are you!" She sounded angry.

"I was sleeping until you woke me up."

"Do you know what time it is?"

Keket lowly looked over to the digital clock she knocked off Marik's dresser.It blinked 12:00.

" 12 o'clock?"

"It's 11:38! Didn't you remember what we had planned today?"

"What?" The thought snapped back into her head. She slapped her forehead. "Oh crap!I'm so sorry Tea.It must of slipped my mind.Where are you?"

"Outside."

"What are you doing out there?"

"Waiting for you to get you lazy ass out of the house!"

"Why didn't you just ring the doorbell?"

"I did.22 times.Now hurry up!I'm parked outside."

"Okay,okay.I'll be there in a second."

It had completely slipped her mind.Today she was going on a girl's day out with Tea.Amazingly, somehow Tea had found out about the breakup and decided to make her feel better.

First stop,the mall.Tea's pick.As usual the place was packed.Tea,with her enormous amount of cold hard cash, repeatedly encourage Keket to forget Marik by buying everything she thought might look good on her.That didn't work.

The two sat down on a bench and watched couples with and without children walk by.Did everyone have a partner but her?Oh wait,Tea's single too.Figures.

"Do you see anyone you like?"

"What?I thought we came here to erase my mind of Marik?"

"Well yeah.Or we could replace him with an even better guy."

"Oookay." Keket watched a pair of blonde-hair,green-eyed twin guys pass by.They winked atthe girlsandKeket rolled her eyes.

"This is silly. I want to go home."She stood up and started walking.

"Huh?Wait you can't leave!You can't just give up on love."

"I gave up on love a long time ago,Tea.And stop talking like that,it sounds corny."

Keket and Tea exited the mall and ordered an ice cream cone from a vender close by.They leaned against the wall of an Italian restaurant.

"I hate this." Keket sighed.

"Hate what?" Tea lifted her head from her strawberry ice cream. "I thought I told you that Marik isn't a part of you anymore."

"And he isn't but-"

"But nothing!Marik doesn't exist anymore!Not in your heart,not in your soul,not even in your vocabulary!"

"Alright I understand.But I can't help but feel a little strange about all this."

"How?...See I knew it! You do need a new boyfriend!"

"Wha?" Keket stumbled back.

Tea's happy expression turned into a hard at work thinker. She started to walk at a brisk pace down the sidewalk.Keket followed speechless.

"Now let's see.Who is available?...Hm.Aha!"

Keket sighed heavily. "Tea, I don't need a new boyfriend."

"Yes you do!"

"Oh really and why is that?"

"You're lonely."

"What!"

"Just face it, you can't handle being alone."

Tea was right.Keket won't last for more than a week. "Who are you thinking about?"

"Yugi."

"Yugi?"

"Yep!He's really sweet."

Keket laughed sarcastically. "And really short."

"Well you have a point there.How about…Joey?"

"Joey?The blonde guy?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not **that** lonely."

"Okay.There's Tristan."

"Ew."

"Duke."

"Cute but far too into himself."

"True…..Hey!How about Bakura?"

The girls ran across the street to the parking lot.

"Bakura!"

"Yeah.He's perfect for you."

"I can't date him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's my friend. And in case you haven't heard, friends don't date friends! Plus, he's friends with Marik.What if the bastard found out about us?He would kill me."

"And why should you care? Marik doesn't control you Keket.You do. All the decisions you make are up to you. Don't lean on that jerk for help. All he deserves is a good swift kick in the butt."

Keket smiled at Tea's words. She was annoying at times but Keket had to admit. Tea could be quite the "cheerer upper" when she wanted to be.

The two got in Tea's red sports car and spend off down the road.

"So you think you two would make the picture perfect couple?"

"No. I still believe we should remain friends. I don't think it would be fair to-" She looked at Tea. "I just wouldn't like it."

"Right."

"Soooo, where are we going?"

"To Bakura's house."

"Were you even listening to me!"

"If he can't be with you no one can! Keket, do you know how many people thought you guys were going out? More than you can count on your fingers and toes. I'm telling you, you guys need to date."

"But I don't _need_ to date him."

"You're lying. I've seen the way you look at him."

"That's because I'm always talking to him. Let me out! I'm not going with you!" Tea pressed a button to lock Keket's door.

"You're going and you're gonna like it!"

* * *

Marik laid on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV aimlessly. His apartment hinted the smell of a burnt breakfast.He was normally a wonderful cook but something just kept nagging at his brain.Keket. 

Haven't seeing her in so long erased the feeling he once had for her.He liked staying away.She just caused to many problems for him.

"What the hell is this!" shouted a voice in the kitchen.

"It's called breakfast."

"Well I'm not eating it." The sound of a trash can lid closing caused Marik to smirk a little.

A tall slender white-haired boy , shirtless like Marik,walked around the couch and sat next to him.

"You're not still depressed are you?"

"Whoever said I was depressed?"

"Matt told me what you called Keket at the café yesterday,Marik."

"And your point is?"

"Geez what's the matter with you!Why do you have to have that kind of attitude?"

"I don't have an attitude."

Bakura looked at the floor grimly. "You didn't deserve her."

"You're right.I deserved someone better.Someone who wasn't shy and babish."

"How can you be so negative?What the hell has she done to you to make you so angry?"

"She's a bitch."

Bakura threw down a pillow and stood up pointing."You forced her to have sex with you."

"It was her own damn fault!She could said no."

"And from what I heard she did say no."

Now Marik was standing."Do you think that matters to me?Keket overpowered me!She made me this way!"

"That's a downright lie!Keket can't make you do anything!Besides she-"

The doorbell interrupted their feud.

"We can finish this later." Bakura walked to the door.He turned around and looked at Marik."You better put a shirt on."

"Why? If there's a girl out there? I'm single and I have nothing to loss."

Bakura rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"There are two girls here."

"The more the merrier." Marik took a sip of his coffee.

"It's Tea…..and Keket."

Marik slipped hot coffee all over himself.

"WHAT!"

-

"Now Keket all you have to do issmile and flip your hair a bit. I know you can do it." Tea rolled her eyes seeing that Keket wasn't listening to her.

She caught sight of what looked like a fallen angel who was shirtless and tripped.

"Oh my god."

"Tea, are you okay?"

"I've died and gone to heaven." She pointed at Bakura who was leaning against the door post with only a pair of dark blue boxers on.

Keket raised an eyebrow. "Wow.I guess that answers the question of boxers and briefs.Hi Bakura!"

Bakura was about to answer when he was pushed out of the way by Marik who appeared from behind.

"Keket!What the hell are you doing here!"

"Marik!You told me you lived alone!You lied to me!"

"And I bet it won't be the last." Bakura mumbled as he walked up to the two girls. "What are you two doing here?"

"Simple!We came here to see if you would like to go out with Keket." Tea smiled.

Bakura's soft face turned a light crimson and he looked at the tanned girl mouth slightly ajar.

Marik heard the question and gripped the door post.

"OH HELL NO!"


	20. Desire Bakura

**Chapter 20**

**Desire(Bakura)**

After the little surprise,Bakura herded the two girls into his small apartment.While the three sat on the couch,Marik leaned against the kicthen counter sipping his coffee and listening carefully to the conversation.

"So let me get this straight,Tea.You want Keket and I to go on a date in order for her to completly forget Marik."

"Yes." Tea smiled brightly.

Bakura gave Keket a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"Hey,this was her idea.I think it's ridiculous as well."

"I was thinking crazy.Tea,Keket's my best friend.I could never date her."

"Something has to make you want her." Tea thought hard about it.Then it hit her.

"BOOBS!"

"B-boobs?"

"Yes boobs.I mean look at them.Not as big as mine but enough to fill your hands."

"SHUT THE HELL UP TEA!"

Bakura looked at Keket's chest curiously.She raised her arms covering them and turned away from him shyly.

"Oh come on Keket.Now's not the time to get shy.I mean,Marik seen your boobs before."

"And they're not that great!" Marik shouted as he disappeared down a hallway.

Keket stood up and shouted, "Shut up!The only reason you're treating me this way is because you're mad you can't have me!You jerk!"

"Who would want you!What happen to you those past few months? Before you were sexy but now...what the hell happened to you?"

"Shut up!"

Tea blinked a few times and turned back to Bakura. "So what do ya say?A date with Keket?Tonight?"

Bakura watched the Egyptian girl plop back onto the couch.Her dark hair fell into her face and a couple of strands went down the valley of her breast.Tea was right.They would have a nice fit in his hands.

He observed her entire body.Neck and down.

He didn't need to ponder about her face.He knew it was beautiful anyone with eyes could see that.Then came her long slender, caramel legs.He had to admit they were looking a little attractive and he did want to run his fingers up and down them.

He blushed and shook his head.He had to remember Keket was only a friend and nothing more.This is what turned him off.

Tea smiled and poked Keket in her side. "He's checking you out." She sounded a lot more excited than Keket was."Check him back." She suggested.

"No Tea."

"Oh come on."

"No!" She muttered looking at the TV.

Tea decided to give her a little description of what Bakura was offering.

"How many guys do you see with long white hair and goregous chocolate brown eyes,strong toned body and I wonder how long he is?"

Keket slapped her leg. "TEA!SHUT -THE HELL- UP! I'm not dating him...And that's gross."

"Yeah maybe.But you could be missing your chance to score in big."

"Forget it."

"You know you want to."

"You know what Tea, since you like him so much,why don't you date him?"

"Not until you tell me if he's worth it or not."

Bakura blushed and raised an eyebrow. "Are you two forgeting I'm still here?"

"I haven't.Bakura look-" Keket sat next to him. "I really really think you're someone special.You are indeed attractive but you're my friend,my 'brother' and I can't imagine myself kissing you."

"I can!" Tea sung.

"You,shut up.Anyway,I hope this won't put a damper on our friendship so I guess what I'm trying to say is...I prefer not going on a date with you.Is that okay?"

He chuckled. "Babe I was thinking the same thing."

"Great." Keket breathed.

"But I would like you to join me for a little celebration."

"Oh really?Of what kind?"

"Marik's birthday."

"Oh wow!Marik's having a birthday party?" Tea asked excitedly.

"Yeah.But you're not invited only Keket is."

"Oh really?And why is that?"

"Because we don't like you." Bakura stated blantly before looking back at Keket. "We're having it at Neon East.You know the place right?"

"Yeah.They have techno music and stuff."

"That's right.Meet us there at 8 o'clock.Don't be late."

"Alright."

"Good.Now get out of my apartment."

Keket giggled being walked to the door.Tea was already outside waiting in the car pissed.

"Goodbye Bakura."

"Bye." He watched her walk to the car her hips swinging slightly.

He smiled at her body.He could see the controlling power she possessed. "Hey Keket!" He shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Wear something nice.Not slutty but nice,okay?"

Keket took a step back stunned a little with the fact that he wanted to see her in nice clothes.

"S-sure.I'll do that." She climbed into the car and waved one last time at Bakura as the ruby red car spead off.

* * *

7:45 came in a blink of an eye.Keket was being judged by Tea, and Serenity on her outfit selection.

"Thanks for letting me come over Serenity." Keket smiled.

"No problem at all.Any friend of Tea's is a friend of mine." She smiled sweetly.

"So what do you think?" Keket was dressed in black leather pants and a silky dark blue-green halter top that showed her middle.

Her hair was down and curled at the ends hightlighted with green to match her eyes.

"I wouldn't wear it but it looks great on you." Serenity replied.

"Yeah, it looks great.Besides if I wore that top,I would be stealing all the boys away from you."Tea giggled.

"Yeah.You already stole my brother." Serenity mumbled.

"Well it's time for me to get going." Keket hugged Serenity and Tea.

"Wait Keket won't you need a ride."

"No she won't. Neon East is right down the street.She can walk it from there." Serenity stated.

"Are you sure?" Tea asked Keket.

"The only reason why you want to come is so you can see what Marik and Bakura are wearing.I'll be fine."

Tea opened the door for her. "Okay.But if you need us,we'll be right here."

"Alrighty.See ya later."

"Bye."

"Bye Keket." Serenity waved.

* * *

Bakura found himself tapping his finger to the beat of the music.He as well as Marik,had turned down a vast number of females eager to dance with them.They sat on bar stools looking for Keket. 

"Where is she?" Bakura asked himself.

Marik crossed his arms and watched couples dance dirty with one another.It reminded him of the time he danced with Keket.It wasn't dirty like he wanted,it was just a simple modest waltz.

One thing for sure,she knew how to wear a dress.Keket looked good in anything she wore.

Bakura took a sip of his drink and looked through the bottom of the glass.

"Keket?"

It was her alright. She stood in the middle of the dance floor complelty lost but totally sexy.

"Keket over here!" He shouted by she didn't hear him.

He stood up and walked over to her ignoring the random sexual looks he was getting.

Keket turned around after feeling a poke on her shoulder.

She gasped. "Bakura!"

The two hugged.

Keket hadn't noticed it before but Bakura was really fun to hug.His soft hair fell over her.It smelled good.

Bakura was in pure esctasy as well.He ran his fingers over the girl's soft bare back.He wanted to go further but found that if he did there would be so many questions to be answered.

He pulled away from her and grabbed her hands.

"Look at you."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." He said softly.

"Who else came to Marik's birthday party?"

"Everyone in this club.Marik rented it out tonight."

"Wow!So...where's Marik?"

Marik stood over at the bar glaring at the two of them.They looked so nice together.It sickened him.How come Keket got to be the lucky one?

A familar American song came on that Keket found as her favorite.

"I know this song!Come on Bakura dance with me."

Bakura listened to the song.It was rock music but slow and sort of seductive**.(Slept So Long by Korn)** He glanced around the club everyone was into it.Touching,grinding slowly.It was like they were having sex on the dance floor.It was disgusting.

He turned back to Keket. "Maybe we shoulde le-"

But before he could finish.There Keket stood dancing as well.Rolling her hips,running her hands down her body.

Bakura watched and felt a sudden twitch in his lower region.


	21. Dirty Dancing 1

**Chapter 21**

**Dirty Dancing**

Marik gripped his glass even tighter seeing a sight that took him to a whole new level of anger.

Bakura didn't deserve her.He deserved something better.Something worth fighting for.It became annoying seeing those two together.It was okay for them to be friends but nothing more.Anything more than that would simply tick him off.

The crowd of people around Bakura and Keket started to back away in awe.Seeing B akura staring longing at his best friend wasn't seen as normal.

They didn't notice it,but the two teenagers dressed alike.Bakura wore baggy black jeans and a blue sleeveless shirt that complimented his perfect upper half.

He watched Keket dance. "Keket?" He fought the temptation to touch her.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to sit down...with me?" He was desperate not to lose control.

"No!Let's dance first."

"But-"

"I said I'm dancing.You can go sit down.I'll be fine alone."

But that was the problem Bakura didn't want her to be alone.He wanted her next to him.In his reach.Keket continued her unintentionaly sexual dance.Bakura bit his lip.Damn!He was being tortured!

The irresistable twitch came back,demanding to be heard.

'She's a friend,Bakura.Only a friend.' His mind told him.But his body said otherwise.

Keket twisted and turned her body like a snake to the beat of the music.She suddenly felt a pair of hands grab her hips.She smiled knowing they belonged to Bakura and continued moving with him.

The crowd,which was mostly made up of students from their school,whispered and judged negatively.Some spread gossip, others rumors but all in all they weren't lies.

Bakura ran his fingers down Keket's raised arms wanting to kiss them badly.He let his fingertips flow down to her middle, a place they never ventured before.

He followed her every move keeping her as close to hisbody as possible.Everytime she moved away,he would feel another twitch and pull her gently back.

Keket's back was up against his chest.She led him in a dance that included entwining fingers and soft grinds up and down Bakura's lower region.

To her,she was just dancing with her best friend.The guy she could talk to about anything.Even the menstrual cycle.

To him,sensitive torture that would drive him insane until the music ended.

Bakura opened his eyes feeling hands on his chest.

"Are you enjoying yourself Bakura?" She smiled giggling a little at his tired expression.

"More than you know." He breathed tugging at her arms,bringing her closer.

"It looks like Marik's all alone over there.Should I ask him if he wants to join?"

Bakura ignored her question.

"Marik wasn't a very good boyfriend was he?"

"Huh?Why do you ask?"

"He didn't please you did he?" He ran his fingers over her backside and down her leg.

"Well no but-" Bakura now had both his hands on her backside.He wasn't groping her just holding her in place.

"I can please you."

Keket pulled back removing his hands,slowly.

"What?" She whispered.

"I said,I can please you."

"But...but Bakura,you're my best friend,you please me enough."

"Yes but only as a friend." He moved a group of hightlighted strands of hairbehind her left ear. "I want to please you the way Marik never could."

Keket exhaled deeply in shock. "Are-are you serious?" Her eyebrows narrowed.

Bakura nodded his head smiling lovingly at her. "Yes."

"Did Tea put you up to this?" She was getting angry. "I swear when I get my hands on her-"

"No Keket.I made this decision all on my own.I just need you to vertify."

Keket felt worried. "We-we can't do this." She pushed past the tall boy and ran outside the club passing the judgemental people of Domino High.

This just couldn't be happening.

Bakura ran after her.He had to explain himself and just had to know what or **who** she wanted.


	22. Dirty Dancing 2

**Chapter 22**

**Dirty Dancing 2**

Keket gripped the light pole outside and rested her forehead against it.Why did Bakura have to be the one to fall in love with her?It wasn't natural. It was too unreal.

The dark blue night clouds slowly slid across the heavens.A clap of thunder was heard in the distance signaling rain.

"Keket?" A soft voice filled with caution questioned her.

"Why you Bakura?Why do you have to want me?" Keket didn't lift her head.

Bakura opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"How could you say something like that?You're like a brother to me.What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of how amazing you are.Keket, I never really had the chance to see you from a different direction.Marik never gave me that opportunity.But when Tea started putting images into my head-"

"Oh God Bakura!" She pounded the light pole and lifted her head."You are not that manipulative!I know you better than that!Plus,you hate Tea!Why would you ever listen to her!"

Bakura looked at the ground and then into the girl's amazon green eyes suspicously. "But don't you ever get images of me?I know Tea had tohave said something to make you wonder."

Keket eyes widened.That was true.Tea had said a number of things to make her ponder of what could and can be.Yet Bakura was still a friend and she didn't want to lose the realtionship she already had with the boy.

"Bakura I don't want this to be difficult."

"Nor do I." He placed a hand on her shoulder gently turning her to face him completly. "So let's just try this.You never know what may happen."

"Yes but - I just don't want to go down that road."

A passing car lit their faces momentarily. Bakura watched it speed away and looked back down at Keket.

"I won't force anything on you.Seeing you in a depressive state is not what I want but..." He lifted herchin with a finger. "I do want to know what you taste like." He smirked the way Marik did before a kiss.

Keket didn't resist closing her eyes and waiting.The kiss was slow and passionate.Far different from the way Marik deilvered.Even the texture of Bakura's lips were far different.They was soft and very warm.

He placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer to his body.Bakura moaned amazed by how sweet she tasted.No wonder Marik kept her well protected.

He mentally frowned thinking about his roommate's behavior towards such a perfect human being.Surely,he didn't deserve her.

They broke the kiss sighing faintly. Bakura looked down at Keket lovingly as her face turned a light pink.She rested her head against his chest in an attempt to hide it.

Bakura smiled embracing her and kissing her forehead.He knew he would be a good boyfriend.He just knew it.

Just then a far too famliar red car pulled up beside them.The loud honking of the car horn startled the two.

They watched the window roll down revealing Tea's face heavily made up with make-up.

"Hello." She smiled.

"T-tea?" Keket pulled away from Bakura. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how my wonderful best friend was doing but I guess I found my answer." She winked and opened the car door.

She wore a red silk dress that cut off just above her knees.The moonlight gave her legs an angellic glow.She closed the car door and fixed her hair.

"So,what have you guys done tonight?A little dancing?A little drinking?A little kissing perhaps?"

Keket stepped away from Bakura and held her arm shyly.

Bakura noticed her denial and tried to ignore it. "Tea can you leave...please."

"No way! Not without Keket.I came here to pick her up."

"Tea?" Keket was getting irritated.

"That's okay.I'm sure Keket would rather prefer if I took her home." He looked at the tanned girl for approval.

Keket nodded. "I'll be fine with Bakura,Tea.You can go home now."

"Aw.Well,okay then." She leaned into the tanned girl and whispered. "But promise to tell me everything that happened tonight."

Keket's eyes widened. "Uh,sure."

Tea briefly hugged her friend and winked at Bakura.The two watched her speed on down the road and disappear around the corner.

It was now closing time and the club was emptying fast.They waved at a few of their peers as they waited for Marik to appear.Bakura ran his fingers through his hair and looked at his watch.

"Where is he?"

Marik walked out of the club with his hands in his pockets.There was a smug look on his face that Bakura was use to seeing.It was easy to tell that the boy was bothered by something.Did he see them kiss?

Without a word,Bakura and Keket followed him out into the parking lot.When they reached the car,he finally spoke.

"She's not getting in this car."

"What?" Keket questioned.

"Marik she needs a ride.She lives too far away to walk."

"I know,I use to live there.She'll be alright.Besides,she needs the exercise." Marik looked her up and down in a mocking fashion.

Now mentally Marik knew what he was saying was not true but he wasn't planning on giving into loving Keket again.She had to try to get him this time.He wanted to hear her beg.

"Jerk." She mumbled.

Bakura opened the front passenger door and helped Keket,who was glaring at Marik,inside.

"You let her sit in the front?"

"Yes,seeing as she seems to be the only one who is acting like an adult,tonight." Bakura glanced at him before entering the driver's seat.

Marik sat in the back of the dark blue car crossing his arms and looking out the window.The ride was silent until an image reminded Marik to ask a question.

"So,what were you and Keket doing outside so long,Bakura?" His violet eyes focused on the back of his roomates head.

"Simple.We talked." Bakura was calm,keeping his eyes on the road.

Keket looked through the rearview mirror at Marik.He was suspicous alright.She jumped a little when his sharp eyes caught hers.

"What are you looking at?"

Keket looked back out the window and remained quiet.

The streets of Toyko were still a buzz and many night clubs were open.The night sky was beginning to lighten ever so slowly as Keket stepped out of the car.She leaned against the window after closing the car door.

"Thanks for the ride home,Bakura." She smiled.

"You're welcome." The window rolled down. "Have a good night...er morning."

"Okay.You too." Keket half laughed.

Marik observed the way the two looked at each other.Surely,they did a lot more than talk tonight.He tapped the window signaling for the two to wrap up their conversation.He cleared his throat glaring at Bakura.

Keket stared at the Eygptian boy a little scared.The darkness of both the night and the car seemed to travel to the backseat of the car.It was like darkness was consuming him.

"Goodbye Marik."

"You're home now so leave." It both satisfied and pained him to speak so coldly to her.But apologizing would have to be for another day.

Now he would have to ask Bakura a few questions and if he answered them wrong...

Bakura watched Keket walk up the steps to the front door of her home.Her sexy stride catching his chocolate eyes and causing them to widen slightly.He bit his lip seeing her pull out her keys from her bosom.

He wondered what else she hid in there.

By this time, Marik had already climbed into the front seat and seeing what Bakura was sweating over.He frowned at him again.

After one last wave goodbye,Bakura sped off down the quiet streets that connected to the city.

He smiled to himself feeling proud even though he didn't get the girl.Just the thought of kissing her,talking to her made him burst with happiness.

Marik,on the other hand,noticed this happiness and didn't approve.

"You seem perky." Marik eyed him cautiously.

"Oh really?"

"Care to tell why?"

"No reason.Just happy to be alive." Bakura tried his best to avoid Marik's burning glare.

There was more to be said.Marik decided to pry even deeper.

"Keket.She looked nice tonight didn't she?"

"Yeah.She should wear her hair like that more."

Her hair!Frustration was beginning to build.

"What do you think about that outfit?"

"It was nice."

That was the last straw,Bakura was going to tell him everything that went though his mind when Keket was present.He would know.One way or another.

"You like her don't you?"

"Like who?Keket?"

"Yes you idiot!"

"Of course I like her.As a friend."

"You know that's not what I mean! Listen, I know something went on tonight and I'm finding out!"

"Why do you care?Don't you hate her?" The difference in the two's voices was enormous.

Bakura calmy parked the vehicle in front of the apartments and turned off the car.He sighed and looked at Marik.

"The feelings I have for Keket are none of your business."

"I see.But what I do with Keket is your business?" Bakura smirked.

The phrase _'what I do with Keket'_ caused Marik to tense up even more.He reached over and grabbed the boy's arm.

"Look.All I want is for you to stay away from her.You do that,and I won't hurt you."

Bakura laughed and brushed Marik's hand away. "Do I hear a challenge?"


	23. Girlfight 2

**Chapter 23 **

**Girlfight Part 2**

Keket had a surprisingly good night's sleep but morning came faster than the blink of an eye. She rolled over turning the alarm clock off with a bang of her fist.

Sliding herself out of bed she mopped to the kitchen for breakfast. She turned on the TV and sat on the kitchen counter pouring some cereal into a bowl.

"_Today, the handsome billionaire playboy, Seto Kaiba was seen with Ishizu Ishtar, the city museum's owner also well known for her recent donations to the city orphanage.Today,we followed them to the Duel Monsters convention in Osaka where Murray has the latest. Murray?"_

"Oh?" Keket was interested. She hadn't seen Isis or Seto in months this could be good.

_"Thank you Jan. I'm here live in Osaka to bring you the latest in Kaiba news. Ladies grab your baseball bats because today its official.Seto Kaiba is now engaged. To whom you say? The one and only beautiful Ishizu Ishtar!"_

Keket choked on her cereal. "What!" She slid off the counter and turned up the volume.

_"Now they claim their real reason to be here is for Kaiba to give a speech but we all know that's a load of Bologna."_

"Damn right!" Keket shook the TV. This was unreal. Why would Ishizu ever agree to marrying that guy?

She gripped her head rustling her black hair. "Have they gone insane?"

_Ding dong._

The doorbell was followed by a brief knocking.

"Coming!" She shouted to the door running towards it.

She turned the knob catching her breath.

Bakura stood at the door smiling. He was dressed in black pants and jacket and a red shirt. A lot more than what Keket was wearing which was a short cut pale green shirt and a pair of panties.

Bakura handed her a pink rose trying his best to ignore her revealing state. "For you."

"Oh...that's-that's sweet of you." She eyed the boy's gaze which directed below her torso. "Maybe I should go put some clothes on."

"That sounds like a good idea." He agreed softly.

"Uh, did you want to come in?"

"I would love to."

Keket led him in quickly disappearing into her room.

"Just make yourself at home. Sorry about the mess. I was angry."

Bakura chuckled and explored the living room. Pictures of Marik and his sister were everywhere and not one of Keket was found. Not until he stepped on one which was completely shattered.

He picked it up and sat on the couch observing it.

"Bakura?" Keket yelled from her room.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear about Marik's sister's engagement?"

"Yeah, Tea told me about it." He watched Keket reappear pulling her shirt down and sitting next to him.

"Does Marik know?"

"Yes. He isn't too happy about it either."

"I can imagine." Keket noticed the picture in his hands. "So why did you come over?"

"To see if you would like to go out with me."

Keket smiled at how blunt Bakura could be.

"You want to date me? Even after what I said?"

Bakura embraced her pressing his forehead against hers. "What can I say? I'm a stubborn guy."

"Yes you are."

"So, is it a date?"

Keket studied his friendly gaze before giving in. "Fine, but where are we going?"

"A place."

"What place?"

"You'll see, go put your shoes on."

Keket raised an eyebrow and slid on her shoes that were waiting by the front door.Bakura beat her to opening the door and even offered to lock it for her.

"Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"Stop being a gentleman."

"It's the way I was raised."

"Oh you know that's a lie. You're only acting like this because you're trying to impress me."

Bakura smiled ignoring her correct observation and walked back to his car this time without helping Keket into it.

As they exited the neighborhood, Keket ran through the reasons why Ishizu would ever want to marry a man like Seto.

He was rich but so was Ishizu.Not as rich but never the less.Secondly, he could be romantic at times.Keket could see that. But still Seto wasn't fit to take the role of a husband. He just didn't have that kind of...look she guessed.

She leaned against the window, her eyebrows narrowing with thought as the images of Tokyo passed her by.

Bakura watched her out of the corner of his eye with amusement. He loved her thinking face. It was one of the little things she did that made him tingly all over.

His fingers crawled over the leathery stick shift and across her soft bare legs. She squeaked.

Keket pushed his fingers away feeling them slid and pinch her inner thigh. "Bakura!" She blushed.

The boy only smiled and returned his fingers to their rightful place on the steering wheel. He felt her relax and look out the window again. Silly girl. Little did she know that there would be a lot more touching coming her way.

Marik dug his fingers into his bed sheets. He lay on his back staring daggers at the ceiling. He had just watched the news and heard about his sister's engagement.

"Unbelievable." He believed the world had literally gone insane...or at least his sister and ex-girlfriend.

Speaking of ex-girlfriends,Marik began to wonder about her. He bit his lip thinking at her. What she was doing? Where she was? Who she was with? Hopefully not with Bakura.

Then it hit him. Maybe Bakura really didn't go out to get a carton of milk. He hated himself for being so stupid. It was obvious Bakura was stealing her from him. That's what he meant by a challenge. Who can get Keket first?

"That Bastard!" He narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists.Great, now he had two women to save from their doom.

The doorbell rang.Marik looked in the direction of the sound and rolled his eyes.

"That better be a social worker." He climbed out of bed and walked to the front door.

He opened the door rubbing the back of his head. "No, I'm not interested in a product that could change my life."

"What about a girl?" The familiar voice piped in his ears.

"T-tea?"

The brown-haired girl stood in the doorway in a sexual sort of stance.

"Hey you."

Marik gulped taking a step back not just because she was beautiful but because she was wearing a bikini, a very revealing bikini that gave an insight into what size bra she wore.

"Tea...what are you doing here?" He tried to regain his stern look but failed horribly. The light blue low V-neck top was killing him from the inside out.

Tea noticed this and smiled stepping closer to him. She ran a finger up his bare torso riding the indentions of his tight abdomen.

Marik panicked and pushed her away. "What the hell is your problem? Why are you here!"

Tea tilted her head to the side and bit her lip watching his arousal in curiosity. "I wanted to know if you would like to go to the beach with me."

"Wait, what's with the sudden change of heart? Are you asking me out?"

Tea forced herself in, closing the door with her foot and pressing her breasts against his chest.

"I'm not asking you out Marik, I'm ordering you out."

Marik fell back on the couch. He supported himself up on his elbows, his legs hanging off the arm of the couch. He was soon focused to lie back down as Tea crawled on top of him rubbing his abdomen and chest with one hand and supporting herself with the other.

Marik mentally fought with himself to ignore the girl's actions but he couldn't. The feeling of her soft hands on his thighs aroused him to the point of insanity.Damn! Did all women have power over him?

"Fine! I'll go with you."

"Great." Tea's facial expression popped back to its normal friendly state.

She hopped off of Marik and pulled him out the door. "To the beach!"

"Wait! Don't you think I should change first?"

"Nonsense! I have trunks in the car!" She shouted with happiness continuing to pull on the tanned boy's arm.

This was going to be quite the day.

"We're here." Bakura shook Keket gently. She had dosed off shortly after her critical thinking.

"Wha?" She blinked a few times seeing a bright blue sky and hearing seagulls in the distance. "Where are we?"

"At the beach. I'll help you out."

Keket sat up watching Bakura walk around the car and open the door for her. She stepped out sighing.

"What did I tell you about being a gentleman?"

Bakura closed the car door and leaned against it. "You didn't tell me anything."

"Well...now I am. Stop- being- a- gentleman." She pocked his chest with every word.

"As you wish." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly making her winkle her nose in frustration.

"Sometimes you just irritate me to no end,Bakura."

"That's what I'm here for." He stared at her to see what her next move would be.

"I'm bored. Why did we have to come to the beach? I hate this. I can't even go in the water."

Bakura hatched an idea. "That can be arranged."

Before she even knew it,Keket found herself slung over Bakura's shoulder and carried into the water.From what she gathered, he was apparently going to throw her into the ocean.

"Bakura! No!" She sounded like she was talking to a dog.

She struggled against his tight grip around her middle and since Bakura didn't want to get kicked in the face, he dropped her as the bigger wave came.

This game of 'Dunk the Egyptian' went on for a good 2 hours.Bakura claiming victory on numerous occasions.

After Keket finally admitted defeat,Bakura pulled her out of the salt water. They began to walk back to the car.

She pushed him playfully. "Jerk."

"Yes, but I'm your jerk."

Keket thought about that and looked back out to the horizon. "Just because I'm dating you doesn't mean were lovers you know that, right Bakura?"

" Yeah,but I also know that there are ways to get you to say yes. Even to the most...erotic of things." He took off his jacket and handed it to her even though it was already wet too.

"Just drop it Bakura."

"Very well then. Do you want to walk around for a while or do you want me to take you some place else?"

"I'm fine here. A little wet but I'm alright."

"Hey that never would of happen if you were nice to me."

"What?I was being nice. You threw me in!"

"Oh and now you're shouting at me? Honestly,you are mean little girl."

"Shut up!" She laughed trying to push him but he grabbed her hands.

His chocolate gaze never once left her green one. He felt her tension subside and saw that it was okay to pull her a little closer.

He soon fully embraced her rubbing his nose against her neck. Keket held her breath knowing this felt good but she had to stop him.

"Bakura?"

"Hm?" His eyes were closed now and he drew imaginary pictures on her back.

"Why are you doing this? Didn't you listen to-?"

"I heard you it's just...my nose was cold and I was trying to warm it up." His soothing and slightly muffled voice spoke. "Can't we just stay like this for a while?"

"But Bakura-"

"Gees Keket,you're always the one to ruin a good moment." He pulled her down to the sand letting her sit between his legs. "Now hush. I'm enjoying myself." He kissed her wet hair and fell into a light sleep.

Tea pulled up to the familiar blue car next to her and turned off the car. She leaned back sighing and stretching in an attempt to get Marik to look.

But he didn't.Instead, he was trying to look away but mentally erasing images was not doing the trick.

Tea examined the navy blue trunks she gave him. They were brand new and fit him perfectly. She felt lucky to have the world's most sexist man in her car. Not only that, but the fact that Keket hated him now made everything fall into place perfectly.

She didn't realize it before but she wasn't the best friend in the world. Instead of finding a way to get the two Egyptians back together, she drove them further apart.Bakura made excellent bait. She knew about the crush he had on her so it worked like a dream when it came to persuading.

So know Marik Ishtar was hers. To Love, To Kiss,To..well the list goes on and on.

Now if there was one thing, Tea was truly thankful for was that fact that most men never sat with there legs crossed in thus giving excess to their more...interesting parts of the male body.

Resting his chin on the palm of his hand,Marik had been focusing on a seagull choking on a Cheeto when all of a sudden a warm, soft sensation came crawling up his leg. As he looked down,he turned a bright pink and before he could predict what a hand was doing down there,it shot up his trunks and groped the most precious and fragile part of his body.

He let out a brief moan of ecstasy only to find it muffled as Tea's pink lips came in contact with his. She had crawled on top of him.

"..T-tea.." He gasped wanting to push her off and then again not wanting her to stop.

Marik's right hand searched for the car door handle only to find it being redirected to grip Tea's behind.

The air in the car was lessening and getting warmer at the same time. If Marik didn't escape this torture he would lose his virginity right there in the car.

* * *

Bakura opened his eyes seeing Keket lying in front of him.

She seemed to be posing like a super model. "Hello. Had a nice sleep?"

"Was I asleep for long?"

"No.Not really."

He copied her pose and started brushing sand off her legs.

"So where do we go from here?"

"Home?"

"Right now?But it's probably like 1 o'clock."

"I don't care."

Bakura rolled his eyes and stood up helping Keket do the same. They walked to the car."I just wanted to spend more time with you."

"We can do that later.I just really want to go home."

Bakura tried his best to put on his best pouty baby face.Score!

"Fine,if I kiss you will you take me home?"

"Deal but I'm taking you out tomorrow."

"As long as it's not at the beach."

"I promise." He smiled as she pulled her closer.

He closed his eyes waiting for the kiss to arrive but it never came.Bakura opened his eyes to see a very angry looking Keket.

"Keket?What's wrong?"

"Bakura? Why is Marik here? And why is he making out with Tea in her car!"


	24. Girlfight 3

**Chapter 24 **

**Girlfight Part 3**

"Tea?...Tea please...Tea!" Marik begged the girl to stop. His pride didn't even matter anymore.

Tea playfully bit his shoulder causing him to squeal. She chuckled softly. "That's a funny sound for a boy to make. Tell me, what other sounds you can make." She gripped his sensitive area tighter.

"TEA!"

"Yes." She pulled him closer wanting him to feel on her as well.

Marik had to refuse. This wasn't working. His feelings for Keket were becoming stronger again. They had never left him. In fact, day after day he fought with himself to call her just once or to visit her at his true home but he never came to it.

He pushed her away lightly only to find her back on him like a magnet. A loud metallic bang was the key to releasing him from his prison.

Tea stopped her seductive assault on him and looked behind her seeing Bakura struggling to hold back a very red-faced Keket.

"Crap." She mumbled.

"TEA! GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT CAR!" Keket shouted kicking the bumper.

Bakura tried his best to calm her down but it was pointless.

Not wanting to have to explain, Tea scrambled to the driver's seat. She was about to turn on the car but gasped seeing Marik stepping out. She let go of the keys.

"Marik wait!" She climbed out and jogged over to Keket. Guess she had to explain after all.

"Tea?What?How?...Why Marik?"

"Well you see, I noticed Marik was feeling down so I decided to cheer him up."

"By sticking your tongue down his throat! You were supposed to be my friend. I thought you hated Marik?"

"Keket, this is Marik we're talking about." Tea looked over at Marik who was explaining himself to Bakura. "He's the hottest damn thing I ever seen."

Keket watched her blue eyes travel over the boy's body. She shook her head.

"Okay.Ew.Tea,you can't just claim him as your own."

"I thought you were with Bakura."

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you out here with him? You're dating him aren't you?"

"We're not dating! Besides,this isn't about me, it's about Marik.You can't have him." For the first time in ages in seemed, Keket was finally feeling somewhat jealous.

"Well you can't either."

"And why is that?"

"Because you already have Bakura.Gees Keket never knew you were so greedy." She walked past her smiling in victory over what Keket had no clue of.

Keket grabbed the revealing bikini wearing girl's arm and pressed her against the parking lot guard rail. "Okay listen Tea, I know this may sound weird but-" She inhaled. " I'm not letting you near Marik."

Tea pushed the tanned girl's arms away. "I don't think you have a say in the matter." She stood a few inches taller than Keket. "Marik knows what he wants and what he wants is _me_." She poked her chest.

"How do you know he wants someone like you?" Keket refused to believe her relationship with Marik was gone.

Tea laughed and pointed to her car. "Did you not see what we were doing in there? He loved it! And you know what he said? He said that I was the only woman in the world who could please him so well."

Keket eyes started to sting. That sounded like something Marik would say. "What kind of friend are you Tea?" Her voice quieter than before.

"I'm sorry Keket. I never meant to hurt you but Marik needs me now. Just be happy with what you have."

"I was!"

"Yes but obviously you and I both know you weren't satisfied, were you Keket?"

"You make it sound like I was using him."

"You probably were." Tea talked over her shoulder as she started walking away again.

"SHUT UP! You don't know that!" She balled up her fist seeing that her ex-friend was not listening to her anymore. She glared at the ground seeing a long piece of wood in the sand.

"So tell me again what you two were doing?" Bakura leaned his back against his car with his arms crossed.

Marik growled and looked at the ground. "Forget it."

"This will be very interesting conversation when you have to explain it to Keket."

"I'm not explaining anything to that-" He stopped feeling soft hands wrap his middle.

Tea rested her head on his shoulder. "Come on Marik, let's go some place else."

"Tea!" He turned around grabbing her hands. "You're becoming a distraction. Stop."

"But... you said you loved me."

Bakura uncrossed his arms. "You said you loved her!"

"No I didn't!" Marik looked back at his friend.

_CRASH!_

The sound of broken glass caused everyone's head to turn.Keket stood staring at a long piece of wood sticking out of the windshield of Tea's car.

Tea tore herself from Marik. "YOU BITCH!"


	25. Just Stay

**Chapter 25 **

**Just stay**

Keket sat in Bakura's car tapping the glass window with her fingernails. She felt impatient and annoyed with both Tea and the boy who was driving her home.Marik.

Bakura came up with the brilliant idea of separating the two before something heavy went down. He had decided to pay for the damages and take Tea home.

He had also told Marik to drive Keket home but from the looks of it, he was going the wrong way.

Keket sat up in her seat seeing Marik taking a right turn instead of a left. She turned to him.

"You do know where you're going right? I mean, after all, it is your house."

Marik kept his violet eyes on the road blinking randomly when sunlight swam across his visage. He was quiet in a thinking sort of mindset.

"Great. This is just great." Keket leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms looking out the window. "What a wonderful date this turned out to be." She mumbled.

"That reminds me. How far did you guys go this time?Groping?Licking?Sexual intercourse on the beach?" He kept a stern face.

"What did you just say?" She raised her voice.

"I knew there was something going on between you two.Typical.You just can't stay away can you?"

"What are you talking about? All Bakura and I did was talk.Yes, I have to admit we did somewhat kiss but that's not the point!"

"Oh really! Then what is the point!"

Keket hesitated forgetting what the point actually was but then another argument came up.

"What about Tea? Explain that!"

Marik made a low grumbling sound in his throat.

"What were you doing in her car,Marik?I thought you hated her?"

Marik stopped at the traffic light and stared at the brake pedal searching for an answer.

"I made a mistake."

"Made a mistake! That's your excuse?You made a mistake!Marik,you could have pushed her away! Said no or something! Since when did Tea have control over you?...Oh wait, that's right. All women have control over you."

"That's not true! Only you have control over me! When I'm with Tea,I can actually think of retaliating! Her touch does feel good I have to admit but only yours can become an addiction! So don't even try to classify me as easy,Keket!"

He wiped around the corner nearly hitting the curb. He was so angry with what Keket said that he didn't even realize he just spilled his thoughts.

Keket looked at her fingers feeling flattered about going deeper into Marik's mind. She laughed faintly. Sarcasm present.

"I see." She bit her lip to prevent herself from arguing any further. "Anyway, you're still going the wrong way, Marik."

"Who ever said I was going to your house?"

Keket observed a strange sparkling glow in Marik's eyes. Something she hadn't seen in quite some time.

_**Airport **_

Ishizu crossed her arms and leaned against the wall of the Tokyo gift shop waiting for her fiancée to finish signing autographs and answering reporters questions.

Even though some of the fans were there to see only her, she felt out of place.

"Isis?"

She lifted her head seeing Seto Kaiba with a worried look on his face.

"Is something the matter, Isis?"

"N-no.Well, Seto,I've been thinking."

As they waved goodbye to their fans, the couple disappeared into a VIP limousine waiting for them outside.

"When are you ever not thinking?"

"I'm serious,Seto.Maybe-"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe we should call this off. The marriage that is."

"What?Why?"

"We're moving to fast and I'm not sure if I can trust you. I mean, don't you think it's a little weird for me to forgive you so quickly after what you did? That's not right and you know it."

Seto took off his leather coat and placed it beside him. "I'm not losing you again,Isis." His voice sounded dark instead of romantic.

"You won't but I'm-I'm not marrying you Seto.I can't. Plus I haven't been able to speak with my brother or Keket it such a long time. I must know how they're doing."

"They'll be fine. Those two are probably bathing in each others presence right now." Seto turned to the woman and gripped her shoulders.

"Isis,my love, you need me and I need you.No one else deserves us.Why can you see that?"

His stern whispery voice startled her but she kept strong.

"Seto.You're rich and attractive and can easily find another woman to fit my place.My brother and Keket possibly need me right now and I'm not going to keep letting you bottle me up from them." Her serious voice and face matched Seto's perfectly.

The two stared at each other quietly half the way home before Seto spoke again.

"You can't.Not now."

"I can.I have that kind of right."

"I won't let you." He snapped.

"You hate it don't you?The fact that you can't control everything around you?"

"Shut up."

"That's why I left you.If something wasn't going your way,you would freak or try to deny it.How ridiculous."

Seto's hand quivered after it made contact with his fiancé's face. His anger quickly subsided realizing he had hit her too hard.

"Oh Isis..." He whispered.

Ishizu lifted her body and held her cheek biting back the pain.The car stopped in front of Seto's mansion and she quickly opened the door and rushed inside ignoring the butlers and maids greetings.

Seto stepped out of the vehicle and handed the butler his coat.

"I say,Mr.Kaiba,Miss Ishtar is quite the drama, today."

"...Shut up."

Keket played with her seat belt as the car came to a stop into front of Bakura's apartment.Her heart started to leap as thoughts of what Marik was going to do to her raced through her mind.

"Let's get inside." He mumbled.

Keket stepped out of the car and followed him inside.

"Marik?I-"

"Are you hungry?"

She blinked startled. "I,uh."

"Well?"

"I'm a little hungry but I'll be okay." Her stomach begged to differ.

Marik raised an eyebrow at the sound and stretched turning towards the kitchen. "Let's see what's in the fridge."

Keket watched him walk away.He was still keeping himself in shape.He was still muscular but lean as well.The trunks that Tea bought for him were either too loose or he liked wearing them low.

Her eyes traveled up his body and finally met his.He was watching her stare at him.He smirked.

"Like what you see,Keket?"

She held her breath and turned away from him.

He walked over to her and handed her a glass of cranberry apple juice. "Here.If you're not hungry perhaps you're thirsty."

"Thank you." She rubbed the rim of the glass with her finger. "Marik?Why did you bring me here?And why are you being so nice to me?"

"You and I need to talk."

"About what?"

"Don't give me that.You know what.Our relationship."

"Well...what's there to talk about?You wanted it to end right?"

Marik grabbed a dining chair and sat on it backwards.With the way he was holding his glass,it looked like he was posing for a teenage magazine.

He sighed. "Actually, I want you back." He stared at his glass.

"Oh really know?And why should I believe you?How can I be sure that you're not playing with me?"

"Would you like me to prove myself?"

Keket blushed and choked on her juice. "N-no! We been down that road before and I'm not going back!"

"You make it sound like something's wrong with me,Keket." He began to stand up.

"There is! You're rude, ignorant, rough, perverted-" She continued her list not noticing that Marik was approaching.

He pulled her into a hug resting his forehead against hers. He put a finger to her lips after she recited the 34Th word describing him.

"Shut up Keket." He purred.

"Marik-"

"Just shut up." He whispered brushing his fingertips over her lips.He wanted to taste them again and he was so close.

He looked down feeling her soft hands slide up his abdomen. He moaned agreeably. His softened eyes widen as pressure was applied to his chest. That's when he realized that Keket was pushing him away.

"Don't do this Marik." She walked away and sat on the couch. "I just want to go home. Today has been far too much for me and now I just really would like to go home."

She set her glass on the table and covered her face with her hands.Marik set his glass next to hers and sat beside the dark-haired girl.

"Marik?" Her voice was muffled.

"Yes?"

"Why were you in Tea's car?"

"I-"

"How could you let her take advantage of you like that? How could you replace me with a witch like her! You don't even like Tea!" She was looking at him now.

"You weren't replaced,Keket! After you, I don't think any girl could ever take your place.That's why I wanted to talk to you about us getting back together."

"Getting back together?...After all the things you said? The things you called me? Why would I want to go back to someone as hurtful and selfish as you?" She voice cracked.

"I'm not selfish,damnit! Don't you ever call me that." He tore his gaze from hers and stared at the floor. "My needs have just gotten out of hand I guess."

Keket raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps."

"But that's why I need you to fix them for me. But first you have to dump Bakura."

"For the last time,we weren't dating.We just went out...as friends.Besides Marik,a relationship is too risky.How can I make sure what happened before won't happen again?"

"Prepare for the future. Prevent it from happening." Marik's violet eyes held a sort of longing that was hard to ignore.

"Marik,I'm not sure."

"How can you not be sure! It's an easy answer situation! What's wrong with you?"

"Maybe I don't want to come back to you. This isn't all about what you want Marik." She scooted away from him crossing her legs and arms.

Marik bit his lip fighting to respond his own feelings but stopped himself and instead...

"Keket?I don't like this."

"What?"

"Separation. This constant period of denial. I want it to end...And I want it to end tonight."

He was getting tired of denying how he felt. Jealous and lonely.He knew only Keket could heal his pain but it would take him forever to get her back.

Keket stood up and walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"If you won't take me home,I'll walk."

"That brings back memories." He mumbled to himself. "Keket,I'll take you home just-" He stood up and strolled over to her with an unsure look on his face.

"Just stay for a while longer.We won't talk about our relationship or anything you find uncomfortable.Just stay...please." It hurt to ask nicely.

Keket let go of the door knob and paused before disagreeing to stay.

"No. I want to leave." She placed her hand back on the door knob.

Marik grabbed her wrist gently. "Wait...I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"When Bakura kissed you...did it feel any better than mine?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Yes."

"It felt nice but yours...yours is like kissing an angel."

Marik lifted his head in shock. "What?"

"You heard me. But there is a downside, that angel turned out to be a fallen one."

"I don't understand."

"It's mythology." She opened the door. "Goodbye Marik."

"W-wait!" He place a hand on her waist. "How about I take you home?You can explain this fallen angel stuff to me."

Keket couldn't help but smile at his sensitivity.

Marik noticed the smile and changed back to his bad boy attitude. "I mean,if that crap is worth listening too."

"Sure."

* * *

"Ishizu,open the door." Seto leaned against his bedroom door knocking lightly.

He listened to her faint sighs of previous crying.The kind of sound that pulled at his heart.

"Ishizu,please open the door.Let me talk to you."

He stepped back when the door opened and revealed one of his maids.

"How is she?" He asked.

The elder maid looked at him disappointed and walked off.

Seto watched her descend down the spiral staircase before walking into the bedroom.

"Isis?" The name slid off his tongue perfectly.

The Egyptian woman laid on her stomach.Her long black hair fanned around her.Her had changed into a beige silk night gown that Seto had bought for her two days ago.

As he approached her bedside,he struggled pushing aside how tempting she looked before him.

Her large eyes were fixed on a glass vase on the end table behind Seto.

"Seto Kaiba.My lover,my foe,my angel,my stacker and now soon to be my husband." Strands of her hair stuck to her lips as she spoke mindlessly.

Her eyes narrowed."But I have the power to stop such an engagement."

Seto grabbed her hand. "Darling,forgive me.I-"

" You don't deserve me.You shout,you strike and yet I keep on coming back." Her eyes started to tear. "I hate you,Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba knelt beside her. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't.You don't mean that at all." He leaned over and kiss her cheek.

Seeing that she didn't respond,he delicately rolled her over slowly and kissed her lips, gently pulling away the stray hairs that were present.

She kept her eyes close and just let him kiss her responding whenever it felt right.

After kicking off his shoes,Seto crawled onto the bed,on top of Ishizu and made a promise never to disrespect her again.


	26. Good News

**Chapter 26 **

**Good News**

Ishizu awoke to the sound of breathing tickling her ear.Seto Kaiba laid on top of her sound asleep...and naked.

She shifted her weight letting him slide to her side but he still had a tight grip on her waist. Wiggling would cause him to wake up and dealing with Seto in the morning was a dance with death, so to speak.

Sitting up to stretch, Seto's arms wrapped around Isis' middle, in a loving fashion. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You're not thinking about leaving me are you?"

"Seto let me go." She pulled slowly away. "I'm not in the mood for games."

Seto watched her stand up and walk to the bathroom. "You never were the type to enjoy games."

"Neither were you."

"Yeah whatever. Just finish what you're doing and come back to bed." He smiled in amusement hearing Isis growl in dissatisfaction.

"The day isn't over yet Seto.I'm not spending all day in your bed."

"Very well then." Seto rolled onto his side to get a better look at her. "But you will have to spend more time with me."

Isis stopped brushing her teeth. She felt weak and helpless seeing as Seto had power over her.Everytime she stood up for herself, he would literally smack her down.

She just couldn't escape his sight. In fact, even running away was a costly mistake.Seto could secretly track her down in a heartbeat.

She began brushing her teeth again seeing Seto walk in. His boxers were on and his brown hair was a mess. He walked past her giving her butt a small squeeze.

He sat on the counter. "So, where do you want to go this evening?"

"Nowhere in particular." She finished brushing her teeth.

Seto smiled observing his fiancée angelic body. He wondered if Ishizu knew she was naked or if she was still dazed from the action in bed earlier.

He hopped off the counter top and pulled her into another embrace, this time making her face him.

"How about you and I take a shower and go out to a club or something?"

"If that's what you want."

His eyebrows narrowed close together. "There's no need for you to have such an attitude, Isis."

"I'm not."

"Just get in the shower." He pulled away from her and pulled off his boxers.

_'Ishizu needs discipline and I know just how to give it to her.'_

* * *

Silence occurred rapidly in Tea's now repaired car.Bakura decided to drive her home in means of calming her down. It was working but very slowly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tea gripping the leather seating. 

He nervously chuckled. "Easy now, Tea, we don't want to go back to the repair shop again." The reason for this unsteady laughter was the fact that he had to pay an extreme amount of money just for a windshield.

"I know you're trying to protect her, Bakura."

"Huh?"

"And that's going to be hard to do once we have to go to college."

"Tea, I understand why you are hating Keket right now and you have every right to-"

"Damn right I do!"

"But she has every right to hate you."

"And why is that?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and made a left hand turn. "Well, first of all, Marik and Keket were together at one time or another."

"Yeah but they broke up."

"True. They did break up. But they both still had feeling for one another. So when you came in between them, you sort of messed everything up."

"I messed everything up! You were the one who was dating Keket, Bakura."

"I wouldn't say dating but you are correct."

"And Marik was available for dating, so I went with him."

"Did Marik ever declare himself available or did you just force him to go to the beach with you?"

"I didn't force him to do anything! He came with me because he felt the same way I did."

"I see." Bakura pulled over on the side of the road and turned off the car.

"What are you doing?"

"Something that will make me the happiest man in the world."

Tea's eyes widened as Bakura's voice began to soften. She leaned closer and closed her eyes waiting for her new beloved's kiss.

But instead she heard the sound of a car door slamming.

She opened her eyes seeing Bakura cross the street. Rolling down the window, she called out to him.

"Bakura! Where are you going!"

"Where else? Home!"

Tea sat back in her seat and screamed in frustration.

* * *

Marik parked the car in front of his house and sat in the car quietly waiting for Keket to say goodbye. 

But she never did.

Instead, she sat beside him playing with her thumbs.

"Marik?"

"Hm?"

"You want to come in? Even if you don't live here anymore, it is still your house."

"Forget it! Bakura probably needs me right now."

"Okay. Maybe so other time then." She leaned over the gearshift and kissed his temple making him bite his bottom lip.

To show her as if the kiss did not affect him, he turned his head away and growled.

"Just get in your damn home."

"Fine." She snapped stepping out of the car and slamming the door shut.

Marik turned back and watched her march up the pathway to the front door. He tilted his head seeing her opened the door and turn around giving him one last look before closing the door.

"Hm. Stupid girl." He replied clearly in denial.

The car sped off down the street, screeching as it turned out of Keket's sight. She had watched the car sped off through her kitchen window.

Perhaps, Marik was testing her? Or maybe he really just didn't like her anymore?

She held her head and sighed. "Boys are confusing."

* * *

Isis' faint cries were muffled by the shower water as she was pressed against the marble wall.Seto had the "brilliant" idea of disciplining her in the only way he could. _Sex._

As hot water sprayed across her reddened skin, Seto rubbed and nipped it roughly never once letting go of her to catch his breath.

Earlier, when he was being gentle, Isis had pushed him away in thus resulting in this sexual slaughter.

Feeling weak, Seto feel to his knees pulling the Egyptian woman down with him.

He crawled over her watching her gasp for air and from the look of her face, she hadn't been enjoying herself.

He frowned at her and turned off the water, stepping out with a white towel in his hands. He wrapped it around his waist and leaned against the glass door of the shower.

"You disappointed me, Isis."

Ishizu was still trying to catch her breath. Her black hair stuck to her body covering parts of her chest and face.

Seto was waiting for her to respond but she didn't. He folded his arms and watched her chest raise and fall with every faint breath she took.

"Get dressed, we're going out." And with that he left her on the shower floor.

* * *

Tokyo's night lights danced and streamed over Marik vehicle as he sped down the busy streets. He run threw nearly a dozen red lights seeing as all his force was on Keket. 

He had observed her good and basically nonexistent bad qualities. The visions of his past relationship with her were getting the best of him. Exciting him, distracting him, tempting him.

It was only then at a stop light was when he made his final decision.

"Damn you Keket.With your innocents and crap." He spoke to himself gripping the steering wheel even tighter.

"I must be mad." He made a U-turn and drove back down the street.

Keket had finished cleaning up the entire house and sat down to rearrange the vase of flowers on the coffee table in the living room.

She was pleased with the residence new fresh laundry smell and the organization that didn't take as long as she thought.

The sound of the doorbell chimed through her ears. With the vase of flowers still in her hands, she answered the door after peeking through the side window by the door.

With lighting speed two tan arms wrapped around her waist causing her to drop the vase. It shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Mar-"Her voice was cut off as soft lips came in contact with hers.

Marik pulled away from her slightly only to speak tenderly. "Hey you."


	27. Milk and Honey

**Chapter 27**

**Milk & Honey(Seto&Marik POV)**

**(Honey)**

_Who would of thought?_

_Never in an years would I find myself in the arms of the only women who could deny my love with ease.I felt insane and unworthy.Insane for barging in unannounced and kissing Keket with all the compassion in my body and unworthy because of all the nasty things I said to her._

_I didn't deserve such a girl but I needed her._

_I motioned her against the wall careful not to led her into the shards of broken glass on the floor.The back of her head hit the wall with a thud and I pulled away._

"I'm sorry." _I whispered rubbing her waist with my thumbs._

_Staring at them ,I forced myself to meet her gaze only to find her eyes were closed.She looked so tempting with her facial expression fixed in a desperate and longing fashion and her lips,succulent and rosy,were slightly ajar as though she was waiting for mine to return._

_And of course without another word,I returned to her,deepening my kiss,explaining to her how much I truly missed her and deeply loved her._

_My heart skipped a beat feeling her soft warm hands grip my abdomen.She turned her head to the side escaping my expressive feelings.I must of done something wrong...yet again._

"Keket?"

"Why did you come back?" _She whispered as if she was talking to the floor._

_My bottom lip quivered as I fought with myself.How could I explain my actions? One minute I'm a jerk and the next I'm treating her as my one and only lover._

_What to do?What to do?_

_There was so many things I wanted to say to her,wanted to do to her.And to make it worse,she was shutting down on me._

"I know you possibly don't want me here." _My voice was shaky. I brushed my fingers against her cheek hoping she would look at me._

_Instead she flinched._

_I was destroying her.Why did I have to play games with her like this?It hurt to pretend as if I didn't care.I actually hated being mean to her._

_Insulting her,calling her names,I hated it all. I guess,in the past,I just wanted to show her I wasn't easy to penetrate._

_I snapped out of my thoughts hearing her ask me something._

"What did you say?"

"I said,are you planning on staying here?I know you have other more important things to do and I wouldn't want to get in your way." _She kicked the broken glass strands and on the floor._

_She looked so lonely.It made me want to take her to bed and promise never to hurt her again._

_We lifted our heads in unison hearing the kitchen phone echoing down the hallway.She excused herself and trotted past me calling to it._

_I followed her slowly my only wish to be near her.To watch her every move.This was becoming a new simple pleasure.One that I wouldn't give up for the world._

_As we entered the kitchen,Keket hoped onto the counter.I smiled lightly at how cute she could be._

"Who is it?"

_She read the Caller I.D. with a puzzled expression._ "It's from a payphone."

_I told a look at the number.It was from a payphone._

"Should I answer it?" _She asked me._

_I shook my head and slide the phone out of her reach.It hit the tile floor with a loud clatter._

"Wow,someone's aggressive."

"I didn't mean to pushed it that hard."

"Hm." _She crossed her legs and looked at them. She was thinking as was I._

_I hopped on the counter sitting beside her watching her intensely._

"So...are you leaving...or staying?"

"What would you like me to do?"

"It's your choice." _She shrugged still looking at her legs._

"I guess I can stay for a while."

"Really?" _Her soft voice hinted with excitement._

"Sure."

_She smiled warmly._ "Hm."

"What?"

_She looked at me exposing the beautiful green eyes I grew to love so much._ " You're so interesting."

_The word 'interesting' sent a tingle down my body._ "What do you mean by that?"

"Well,you have mood-swings like a girl." _She replied bluntly._

"Like a...girl?"

_She started laughing and soon I found myself laughing as well.We weren't laughing at what we said.We were just laughing for the hell of it.Plus,this was a perfect distraction._

_My arms slowly encircled her waist and I pulled her close to me.She stopped laughing after noticing what I was doing._

_I sighed as she leaned against me holding my hands._

"Marik?Promise me something."

"What?"

"That we'll never separate.No matter how much we may screw up each others lives."

"Hmmm.Are you saying you want me back?" _I teased,tickling her stomach._

"Don't ruin the moment, jerk." _She playfully slapped my hand._

_I was about to kiss her when the phone began to ring again._

"Damnit." _I growled leaping off the counter top._

"Who is it?"

"The same stupid person."

"Maybe it's someone important,Marik.Answer it."

_I looked at her then the phone and shook my head._ "Forget it." _I dropped the phone carelessly._

"I have more important things to attend to." _I smirked waiting for Keket to say something offense._

_I watched her slide off the counter and strolled over to me with her hands behind her back._

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"You'll see." _I walked past her daring her to follow me.She was good at reading body language especially mine._

"Marik?What are you planning?"

_I leaned against the wall in the hallway._ "Now why would I want to be planning anything?" _I posed innocently causing her to blush._

_Success!_

"Marik,don't tease me."

"Why not? You do it to me all the time?"

"I never teased you!" _She protested. Her cheeks were still pink._

_I smiled looking over her body as she continued to rant.I really needed to get closer to her._

"Come with me,Keket." _I motioned for her to follow me with my finger._

_She raised an eyebrow but obeyed._

_Tonight was going to be a day I will never forget...Nor will she._

**(Milk)**

_I'm evil..._

_I don't deserve such a life,such success. I don't deserve Ishizu._

_I leaned against the automatic window of my limousine waiting for her to enter after saying goodbye to Mokuba._

_She sat across from me completely ignoring my compliment on how beautiful she looked._

_She wore a long black satin dress with a slit that trailed up to her mid-thigh.Her hair was pinned up and decorated with tiny dark purple glass beans.She looked absolutely stunning._

_The way she crossed her legs with a elegance made me smile.Truly,she was a girl you could take anywhere._

_Ishizu was the only woman I ever met who had actual class.From the way she dressed, to the way she spoke,Isis always had a proper attitude.Even when she was angry._

_For instance,right now._

_As the vehicle started moving, she finally spoke._

"Thank You."

"For what?"

"You complimented me didn't you?" _She kept her gaze outside the window._

"Indeed I did...and aren't you going to do the same to me?"

"You don't deserve my compliments." _She was starting to show strength._

_Even though I loved her to death,I still couldn't stand her attempts to overpower me.I became a little agitated at her next remark._

"A matter of fact,you don't deserve anything that involves me."

_I crossed by arms._ "I advise you shut that gorgeous mouth of yours before you get yourself into something you will deeply regret."

_I threaten her.I always did.And it usually worked...but not tonight. Tonight Isis would do the unthinkable._

_As the limo made a left hand turn past her museum,Ishizu swiftly unlocked the door...and leaped._


	28. Bronzed Chocolates

**Chapter 28**

**Bronzed Chocolates**

**(Ishizu)**

_I escaped...with my life._

_The man that I grew to love and later hate was finally out of my life._

_Seto's limo stopped about 15 meters away from where I landed after I jumped. It was an insane decision but it had to be done. Saving me before he inflected more damage was all that matter to me._

_I stood up and ran lifted my dress in order to. I could hear him repeatedly call my name from after me, with henchmen or not. And I knew he would be furious with me._

_I busted through the doors of my office and picked up the phone on my desk._

_First number, my home phone number.Marik or Keket had to be there. I prayed that they were._

_Minutes past and the line remained ringing. Why weren't they answering? I tried not to panic. Keeping a clear mind was the only way to keep things organized._

_I repeated the number._

**(Keket)**

_I smiled watching Marik playfully pull me down the hallway when the phone began to ring yet again._

_He growled._ "Darn it."

"It's probably that person again." _I ran over to the phone ignoring Marik's whinny calls._

_I checked the I.D. It was different this time._

"Marik?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know whose number this is?"

_Marik grabbed the phone from me_. "Hmm.N- Oh! What a minute, this is my sister's number."

"Then answer it, silly!" _I snatched it from him and answered it myself_. "Hello-uh"

_No answer._

"What is it?"

_I turned to Marik hanging up the phone._ "The line went dead."

**(Ishizu)**

_I was starting to panic. The lights began to flicker and the phone went dead. The_ _electricity was being toyed with. That's when I knew for sure that Seto had found me._

_My heart leaped in my chest hearing glass chatter. It echoed through the hallway as well as the sudden footsteps._

"Mrs.Ishtar?" _A voice called eerily._ "Where are you?" _It was Seto's._

_He stepped slowly into my office after I crawled under my desk, pulling my dress under me._

"You could have really hurt yourself, Isis...Or did you?"

_I looked down at my wrist. It was bleeding a little. I must have landed on it when I jumped._

"Where are you?...I'm TIRED OF PLAYING THESE GAMES, ISHIZU!" _I tried held back a gasp as he slammed his fist on my desk._

_I listened as he continuously shouted and flipped objects over in my office. I prayed that Keket would come looking for me before Seto found me. I could only imagine what he would do to me if he did._

"Please come." _I cried softly._

**(Keket)**

_After moments of begging, I finally convinced Marik to drive us down to Isis' museum and this time with a shirt on. It was extremely late and even the clubs were closed._

"This is ridiculous. She probably had a power surge of something."

"I know this is irritating you Marik, but I just have this bad feeling."

"Fine, Fine.But we're finishing what we started when we go back home." _He smirked. Not evilly but sexually. Like he was thinking of something naughty._

_What was he talking about? I raised an eyebrow at him and looked out the window seeing the museum quickly come into view. It looked shadowy and almost ghost like._

"Seems to me like Ishizu has company." _Marik said pointing in front of us._

_I recognized the limousine parked outside_. "That's Seto Kaiba's limo."

"So I noticed." _From the judge of Marik's voice I could tell he still hated the man._

_We parked in front of the museum and knocked on the front double doors. No answer._

_The mosquitoes were starting to bite at my legs. I was going to pay for this later. I leaned against the bricked wall rubbing my thighs while Marik continued banging on the doors._

"Darn. She's not answering."

"Why do you think she would keep the doors locked?"

_Marik stepped away from the door and sighed._ "I don't know. She has a bodyguard."

_I could tell he was starting to worry so I rested a hand on his shoulder. He met my eyes and smiled briefly before turning his attention to the sudden male voices behind me._

_He pulled me into the bushes before they could catch us._

"I don't see why Mr.Kaiba can't just find another woman or something."

"I think he's in over his head. All this trouble over some librarian."

"She works in a museum."

"Whatever."

_Marik's sharp violet eyes watched them walk away._ "Looks like we have to go around the back."

"Alright." _I felt like a spy. It made me giggle._

"Shh!" _He frowned at me grabbing my hand._

_We ran to the back of the building dodging the bodyguards scanning the area._

"How are we going to get inside?"

_Marik seemed to be thinking._ "Stay here."

"Wait!" I whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Just wait here."

_I leaned against the wall and sighed hearing shouting and of course fighting. Why did Marik always have to reserve to violence?_

_As the chaos finally ended, Marik came back with a gun in his hand._

"What do you plan on doing with that?"

"Hopefully I won't have to use it. Now come on."

_We entered the back of the building through the shatter glass doors._

_I looked around shaking my head._ "It looks like a robbery went on in here."

"Yeah but I doubt that's what truly happened."

_I followed Marik smiling at how cautious he was. He held the gun with both hands below him and leaned against the golden colored walls. Perhaps he was taking this a bit too seriously._

"Marik?"

"Shh...you hear that?"

_I listened closely. My eyes widened hearing Ishizu's voice. She seemed to be...begging. Her voice was soft and small cries were heard afterward._

_I could also hear Seto's voice. He repeatedly said how much he loved her and told her to shut up ever now and then._

_I watched Marik's expressions change for the worst. His once beautiful violet eyes were now enlightened with rage and hatred._

"Marik?Do you think he's...hurting her?"

"Stay here." _That was all he said before turning down the hall and running into the room were the two voices originated._

"Marik,wait! What are you going to do!" _I hesitated before following him and as I searched through even room for him._

_I heard three gunshots._


	29. Wanted

**Chapter 29**

**Wanted**

Daytime came slowly and unwanted. The golden-crested sun's rays bounced off Marik's sandy-colored hair and shimmed against his skin. He sat quietly on the roof of his sister's museum with an apprehensive girl at his side.

She said not a word and only watched him fettle with the metallic gray gun in his hands. Her ears captured the dreadful sound of ambulance sirens and the shouts of pedestrians down below.

It came to be quite the surprise at how placid Marik seemed before her. Neither a smile nor a frown grazed the boy's visage. It amazed her how calm he could be after witnessing death.

"What do we do now?" She mumbled ducking under a random blown newspaper.

"I don't know." He kept his back to her.

"You don't know! Marik, you could go to jail for this!" She raised her voice stepping closer to him. "How could you be so careless!"

"I should be!" He spun around and shouted. "Yes, I know I may be going to jail! So what!...At least I'll go satisfied." He turned back around and watched the paramedics enter the museum.

"Marik, you could be considered a murderer." The word 'murderer' stung the boy's ears. "I mean, if he's dead…"

Marik looked back at the gun held in his trembling hand and dropped it. He stared at it unconsciously.

"If I'm convicted, will you stand by me?"

Keket turned her attention away from Marik's back. She opened mouth unable to respond correctly.

Marik chuckled bitterly. "I know you're scared. It's quite alright."

"Marik, it's not that. I'm-I just never knew things would unravel so quickly."

The Egyptian boy's stomach churned with negative thoughts of his future. He lifted his head like a bird to the noise from above. Swearing under his breath; he grabbed Keket's hand and ran.

More police vehicles came about an hour after the incident perhaps all trying to appear on television and have there 20 minutes of fame.

The morning sky of pink and light blue shared darkening cumulonimbus clouds and low rumbling detonation. As the first drops of rain struck their heads, a helicopter, a police helicopter scanned above the top of the museum for evidence.

"You see anything?" A detective asked the pilot.

He shook his head and continued hovering down the street.

Besides the splatter of the falling rain and resolution of loud thunder, footsteps splashed through the puddles of Tokyo's many alleyways knocking over trash cans and frightening cats. The two teenagers echoing breaths and desire to not be captured filled the air.

The few streets they crossed were practically clear but the sidewalks inhabited school children. Excusing themselves a number of times, they passed through them avoiding the suspicious glares of law enforcement officers.

Keket stood behind her 'partner in crime' hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Marik?" She whispered unsteadily.

"Relax, just act natural." They held hands and slowly walked past the two officers never once making eye contact but as soon as they turned the corner…

"Oh my god."

The next street that led the way home was also the street that ran alongside Seto Kaiba's enormous corporation building which was swarming with police officials.

"Marik? What do we do now?"

* * *

The Tokyo Police Department was as busy as can be. Secretaries, officers, detectives, and fugitives flocked the building in an amazing multitude.

In Interrogation Room # 14,Ishizu Ishtar sat inaudibly thinking of her brother's now increasing dilemma. Two detectives and one officers repeated questions and shouted at her trying to get her to speak. She had remanded mute every since they found her in her office huddled in a ball.

"Okay Mrs.Ishtar, I'm going to ask you this again. Where is he?"

Ishizu lifted her head and stared blankly at the middle aged man before her.

"Miss Ishtar,this is a very grave moment of time.Seto Kaiba is in critical condition and there is a possibility that you may be convicted to murder if he dies. So that's why you must confess."

The woman's brilliant shinning emerald eyes caused the men to blush and clear their throats. She blinked before speaking.

"I refuse to confess for I have done no such deeds that you have predicted. Nor shall I notify the whereabouts of the true attacker."

The men sighed. "There's no use."

The room door suddenly swung open and two broadly men and a boy appeared between them.Ishizu recognized him to be Mokuba,Seto's loyal little brother.

His once long flowing jet black hair was now cut short and he was much taller with an older appearance.

"Mokuba." She sounded partially surprised.

"My brother wanted to give this to you." His voice held a sense of maturity to it.Mokuba was indeed getting older.

He stepped forward standing beside her and held out a blue velvet box. The other men in the room watched questionably extremely eager to see what it contained.

Ishizu studied the box carefully before taking it from the boy's hands. As she slowly opened it, her large eyes widened with indescribable bewilderment.

There, in her hands, laid the long awaited 4 K diamond-sapphire wedding ring that Seto promised would leave her speechless….and it did.

Isis placed her fingers to her lips. "Seto."

The cell phone of one of the Kaiba bodyguards rang startling only him.

"Hello?...WHAT! ARE YOU SURE!"

Mokuba as well as everyone else in the room turned their heads in unison to the shouting.

"What? What is it Harry? Is it my brother?"

"Young Kaiba,I'm afraid to announce…that your brother,Mr. Kaiba…"

Mokuba shook with impatience. "What?"

"Mr. Kaiba has been pronounced dead." The bodyguard hung his head in misery.

Ishizu dropped the wedding ring and stared at the floor where it landed. "Seto." She never once in her life wished death on anyone even the man she hated who was now no longer an error in her life.

* * *

Keket's grip on Marik's arm tightened as he led the way around the police populated area. They had climbed fire escapes and jumped off of ledges all the while nearly slipping as the rainwater came down upon them.

Marik leaned against a red brick wall folding his arm in frustration. He closed his eyes waiting for his girlfriend to jump from the ladder.

"Will you hurry up and jump!"

"I'm scared!" She shouted over the thunder and lightening. Her hands were slipping and her grip moistened and loss hold of the bar.

Marik witnessed and rushed to her rescue catching her with perfect stealth and grace.Keket's wide green eyes gazed into Marik's handsome violet ones with astonishment and what seemed to be love.

It had been a long time since the two were able to be so close and so emotional with one another. It actually seemed somewhat foreign to them.

Marik held the girl closer to him and cautiously brushed his lips against hers, anxiously waiting a response.

"Marik?"

"Yes?" He whispered back watching the crystalline rain flow down her caramel colored face and dampened her lips, making them irresistibly kissable.

"Even if you are convicted for murder, I will do anything and everything in my power to see that you do not go to jail."

"I don't understand." He placed her down.

Keket flipped her wet wavy hair out of her face and smiled. "What's there to not understand? I have found my purpose,Marik." She stepped closer pressing him against the wall.

She could feel his quiet excitement brush against her thigh.

"Oh really? What's your purpose?"

"To make you the happiest man who ever lived."

"Keket."

"No matter what happens I promise to stand by your side."

"Wow, did you make that all up on your own?" He said playfully.

"Don't ruin my day,Ishtar."

Marik smiled as he pulled her into the most passionate kiss they had ever experienced together. The world seemed to melt around them and the rain washed away their sadness.

As they breathed each other names and pulled closer to one another. The rain soaked their clothes and made their hair stick to their russet faces. Everything was alright.

The loud siren of an ambulance truck raced past them splashing even more water upon them.

Perhaps…Not everything was right in paradise.


	30. My Fugitive

**Chapter 30**

**My Fugitive**

The morning sun had completely hidden itself behind the shadowy clouds. The winds from the Tropics had picked up and natural debris slid across the glass windows of corporate buildings and homes.

Keket pressed her hand against the cold window and then her forehead.She, as well as Marik, had made it home just seconds before the storm got really out of hand. She sighed and turned her head hearing Marik walk into the living room from behind her.

He sat on the white leather couch and buried his fingers into his light-colored hair holding his head in mere anguish.

It hurt Keket, who was now in a similar position, to see him this way. She slowly walked over to him and sat on the carpeted floor in front of him.

"What do I do now, Keket?" He spoke desperately trying to hold back tears. He hated appearing weak in front of anyone, especially Keket,but he was losing a battle he couldn't even understand.

"I know..." The girl stopped herself and reworded her sentence. "I don't want you to go to jail Marik.But, the right thing to do would be to turn yourself in."

"Darn it Keket!" He slammed his fists on the couch and rose to his feet. "I can't do that!" He paced off into the kitchen and Keket followed close behind.

"Then what are you going to do! Huh Marik! Wait it out! What, you think the police are going to just forget about this ever happening?" Keket waved her arm in the air in a careless fashion.

She fought for Marik's attention as he continued to hide his face from her while making himself a cup of coffee.

"You think you can just wish this all away?" She put a hand on her hip. "Well I got news for you Mr.Ishtar; you get killed Japan's, and possibly the world's, most elite businessman!"

Marik swore stridently and shattered his coffee mug on the tile floor.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT! I know what I did! I know the consequences! I'm not stupid, Keket. You of all people should know that! What do you want me to do? The police won't believe me and even if they did what good will it do?"

Keket had been picking up the pieces of Marik's coffee cup and threw them away. She folded her arms and leaned against the refrigerator looking up at him from across the island counter that separated them.

"Marik, you know I'm behind you on everything you do? Right now I am at least, but I truly believe in turning yourself in."

Marik produced a fake inappropriate laugh that caused her to narrow her eyes.

"Turn myself in? Do you know how long convicted murderers are sentenced to jail? 5, 10, 20, even life! Is that what you want? To see me in jail? Keket, we won't be able to see each other."

Keket looked at the ground and bit her lip. There just had out be a way out of this. The fact that she would no longer have a rude naïve Egyptian boy around her made her awfully upset. Her luminous green eyes widen as a hunch began to sprout in her mind.

She lifted her head. "Marik?Do you have a library?"

Marik was completely dumbstruck by the question. "Uh? Yes,but why do you need"

"I'll tell you later. Lead the way." She pushed him in front of her quickening his pace.

"Why do you want to go to the library room?"

"I think I found a way out of this mess. But it's a 50-50 chance I'm willing to take."

"You're willing to take! This is my life you're gambling with!"

"Yes and I'm determined to keep it here on earth."

The two descended down the hallway and into the eastern part of the house. An area Keket had not been acquainted with yet.

"Wow."

The room was dressed from floor to ceiling in lavish 18th century décor. Red velvet and English leather greeted her with antique elegance. The cherry wood bookcases were aligned in a beautiful circular formation as if hugging the room, embracing its immensity. Yet the room was a tad dusty and smelled old.

"It smells funny in here."

Marik walked passed her and sighed. "Weren't you going to show me something?"

"Oh yeah! Do you have a book on justice systems, crime, stuff like that?"

Marik raised an eyebrow and looked at the millions of books that surrounded them. He shook his head slightly and headed for the door. "I'm not looking for those books."

"Marik?" Keket's whining was starting to appear cute.

"We have the internet."

"You do?"

"Yes."

Keket lifted her arms in the air. "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place!"

Marik only smiled and pulled her into the computer room which was conveniently location next door to the library.

There, they spent the entire morning, both waiting out the storm and surfing the web.

Marik had fallen asleep and leaned on his girlfriend's back. He had given her the permission to sit on his lap while typing away.

"Awesome! Hey Marik,wake up!"

Marik eyes slowly opened. "You pulled me away from a very exciting dream." He pinched her.

"I could tell.Anyways; I think I found something useful. You know something that may keep you from going to jail."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well it says here. That there's a possibility you could go to jail for 3 years or less if you convince the jury that you were acting out of self defense."

"That's the good news? That's my way out?"

"I'm not finished. If the jury is truly convinced, you could also not even go to jail; you could just be on probation."

"I see. That doesn't sound too bad at all."

"Ah hm. unless you get a bad judge I think you'll do fine."

"No. Wait. We still have a problem."

"Oh?"

"My sister and Kaiba's brother. Something is bond to go wrong."

"You're right. There's no telling what may happen there.Plus, the public won't rest until they see you behind bars.Seto is like Japan's sweetheart."

Marik leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. He watched Keket aimlessly click away at the pop-ups and spam appearing and reappearing on the computer screen.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed the back of her neck.

"You're the only one who has my back. You won't leave me if I turn myself in, will you?"

"No. No reason to. Besides, I can pose as your witness."

"I don't think the jury would care what you would have to say."

Keket let go of the mouse and shifted her weight looked at Marik. "And why not? They know who I am. They saw me on TV with Seto back when that whole millennium item thing was going on."

She looked down at her armlet.Keket had completely forgot it was there and of it's somewhat importance. She stared blankly at it while Marik occupied himself with it.

"I forgot you were still wearing this stupid thing."

"Yeah,so did I."


	31. His Funeral His Confession

**Chapter 31**

**His Funeral, His Confession**

The tropical rain continued to fall in Japan and even on Seto Kaiba's funeral, Mother Nature did not care.

Kaiba's wake was held in a gargantuan ballroom located in the back of his house. The walls were covered in 18 foot windows that revealed the depressive conditions outside.

Ishizu stood at the doorway greeting people and receiving some of their apologizes for her lose.Mokuba stood beside her following the same duties only in a more sensitive manner.

The guests consisted of friends, co-workers and simple city-dwellers. Many wept, many sobbed however, surprisingly, some just glared at Isis in suspicion.

It was now 4:52 and the ceremony was already in session.Mokuba and Isis sat outside the recently closed doors on the marble floor listening to the preacher speak.

"We were supposed to get married in a couple of weeks." Ishizu murmured.

Mokuba only stare at his feet wondering how to get over such an event. He didn't weep. His brother had taught him that crying never solved anything. But how are you supposed to act after your brother is murdered?

"Mokuba, you are to take over the family business." Ishizu voice startled him.

"What?"

"Take over the family business. Pick up where Seto left off."

"What? Why so soon?"

Ishizu closed her eyes. "Because Seto would have wanted it that way." And with that, the Egyptian Goddess stood and ghostly disappeared down the hallway.

Mokuba watched her vanish and went back to leaning against the wall pondering on what she had just said. Could he actually pull this off?

Suddenly, the ballroom doors flung open and two of Kaiba Corp's guards rushed out.

"Young Kaiba, Sir, you should really come see this!"

* * *

Marik's heart began to pound wildly in his chest as his car drove silently trough the rain.Keket sat in the passenger's seat quickly thinking to herself. 

The road seemed nearly vacant and it formed a sort of eerie feeling. The traffic lights reflected off of the shiny wet concrete as it was continually pelted with rainwater.

The radio inside the car was turned off as well as the air. Suspense and worriment were in the atmosphere. Turning down the street were the police department lay, Marik pulled over near a closed bakery ad parked the car.

Keket sat up attentively. "Marik, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this." He gripped the steering wheel and rested his forehead on it. "I just can't do this."

Keket felt helpless.Marik appeared before her weak and afraid (of course he would never admit to that) and she could do nothing about it. His shuddering and inaudible curses explained it all.

"Marik-"An abrupt knock on her window caused them both to look up. It was Bakura soaked from the rain. His white shirt, now see through, stuck to his body and his matching hair was now shattered across his face.

"Bakura!" Keket reached back unlocking and opening the side door for him.

Bakura slid inside quickly closing the door behind him. He was breathing heavily as if he had been running.

Keket turned around completely in her seat observing the boy's state.

"My goodness, Bakura, what were you running from!"

"It's a pleasure to see you again too, Keket."

"What were you doing out there?"

"Oh you know, thought I might catch up on my daily exercise- I was attending a wake."

"A wake?" Keket questioned considerably.

"Yes, your sister's fiancé's to be exact." Bakura nodded at Marik who violet eyes widened automatically.

"My sister fiancé! Seto Kaiba?" Marik asked overwhelmed.

"Yes."

"Seto Kaiba is dead?" Keket covered her mouth.

"Yes, he died only a few hours ago. I'm surprised they wanted to bury him so fast."

"Possibly because of the money involved." Added Marik, forehead pressed against the steering again.

Keket placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Oh Marik."

Bakura raised an eyebrow questionably. "Um, may I ask why he's so depressed?"

"Bakura…the reason Seto died was because-"

"I killed him." Marik finished. "I shot him and he…" He trailed off looking out the window and sighing profoundly.

Bakura revealed a fake smile in disbelief of what he just heard. "Marik, you didn't. I knew you hated the guy but…you shot him?"

"He was hurting my sister! He harassed her! I wasn't going to left him get away with it!"

"But you shot at him? Marik you could of handle the situation better."

"He had a gun as well."

"Okay, maybe Marik made a mistake but he's innocent right. This was an act of self-defense. He was protecting Ishizu and himself."

"How do you know that?"

"She was there."

"You were apart of this Keket!"

"I didn't have a gun, I just wanted to make sure Ishizu was okay!"

Bakura forcefully leaned back in his seat, sighed, and sat up again.

"You could get in trouble for this as well!"

"What! How? I didn't do anything!"

"Perhaps, but the way the justice system is-"

"Perhaps? What do you mean when you say 'perhaps'? I wasn't involved in the shooting?"

"Well I don't know that."

Keket chuckled with skepticism. "Are you calling me a lier, Bakura?"

Bakura searched for words after realizing what he had just said to his best friend.

Marik had heard enough and turned in his seat. "You know what; I don't even see why this concerns you."

"Marik, I was only-"

"I don't care! I'm in the middle of a crisis right now and the last thing I need is another heavy burden."

"I'm not trying to be a burden Marik.It just this is all very shocking."

The verbal conflict went on and on with Keket no longer saying a word. She plainly watched the rain continue to pour down the windshield that the wipers momentarily cleaned away.

"This is ridiculous."

Marik had heard her and stopped arguing with Bakura to listen to her.

"What did you say, Keket?"

"I said, this is ridiculous, pointless."

"Well-"

"Turn yourself in."

"What?"

"Turn yourself in! Marik, I want you to turn yourself in." She was now facing him completely.

"Keket-"

"I know this is risky and scary. I know you're scared, so am I. But the more you try to postpone this the bigger this problem will grow. So just do the right thing, please."

Marik's eyes shifted from Bakura and back to his girlfriend. "Is that what you want?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Marik inaudibly cleared his throat, put the car in drive and descended down the road. He squeezed Keket hand feeling it brush over his. Faith was still at his side.

As they pulled up to the building, Keket gave him a quick kiss and smiled calmly.

Marik eyes softened. "I love you."

"I know you do."

* * *

"What? What's the matter!" Mokuba shouted in worriment. 

The crowd departed like the Red Sea as Mokuba continued his rushing pace to the homemade alter were his beloved brother lay.

The coffin was a shiny obsidian color and swam in blue rose petals.Mokuba quivering hands slowly lifted the coffin's cover.

Outside the weather was starting to look on the positive side. The birds were returning and the sky was slowly turning a light orange cream color. Sunrays reflected the small puddles in the Kaiba garden and made the flowers sparkle.

Ishizu sat on the cement bench and watched in silence. Her Amazon green eyes altered slightly seeing a shadow come over her.

"Rain always has a funny smell to it, doesn't it?"


	32. Anticipation

**Chapter 32**

**Anticipation **

_Silence and more silence…_

_I sighed readjusting my fingers on the steering wheel as I drove down the darkened city boulevard. It's once damp and gloomy look was now gone considering 4 weeks had past. I played with the peppermint in my mouth reminding myself of the night out Keket and I shared only minutes ago._

_It was suppose to cheer both of us up and it did…momentarily._

_Keket sat at my side quiet as ever and possibly thinking the same thing I was.Marik's verdict. We hadn't heard any news from him or on T.V._

_As I glanced at her, I noticed the sort of hope, or was it pride, that she held to her face. She wasn't crying and frankly I didn't think that she wanted to. I could see she was finally taking on Marik's demeanor. _

_I smiled softly amused.Marik and Keket had such an amusing friendship, if I could call it that. One minute their yelling at the top of their lungs and before you can say "Kaiba's Dead" their comforting and kissing each other. Once again I must say, very…amusing._

_We pulled up into the drive-way of my apartment which I must say has been looking rather rundown lately. Not the outside of course but inside. Due to the parties, outings, and Tea, which I will get into later, I haven't found the proper time to actually clean up!_

_I offered to open Keket's car door, an action she didn't seem to mind. She smiled tenderly as if reassured that everything was going to be aright. I liked her attitude._

_She rested a hand on my shoulder grabbing my already full attention and without warning…she kissed me._

_Now it was a mere kiss on the cheek, perhaps her way of saying "thank you", but afterwards I began to feel that dead affection for her come back to life._

_Don't get me wrong! I refuse to go after my best friend's girlfriend; if that's what she was. Furthermore, even if she wasn't I still had to decline._

_We walked up to the front door with my arm resting gently on her shoulder. I looked up at my apartment as it seemed to radiate memories of us…and Tea playing matchmaker._

_I opened the door for her, apologizing for the mess. She laughed sympathetically. _

"Wow.Bakura? What exactly have you've been doing these past few days?"

_I rubbed the back of my head feeling my cheeks warm slightly._

"Oh you know." _I trailed off. Keket gave me a look of playful mistrust and approached me._

"Oh really?"

_The way she advanced towards me caused my stomach to churn. The more steps she took forward, the more I moved back. So far back that I ran into the door causing it to close._

_Keket stood before me gazing deeply into my eyes drowning me in her green pools. I could feel her warm breath tickle my throat. She bit her lip and cocked her head to the side._

_Silence, nothing but silence._

* * *

_So this is what it's like?_

_I kill Japan's sweetheart and this is where it gets me? Jail. A small insignificant cell._

_I sat on the stone floor thinking. About what? I don't know. Most random things, food, that funny smell coming from the wall, my fate._

_The session was surprisingly simple and quick. The verdict?Guilty,which was not surprising considering I did do it and the entire jury was filled with 40-year old women who obviously lusted after Seto Kaiba at one point or another in their feeble lives._

_Now I know what you're thinking, what about her? Nope. I refuse to say the K word. The last thing the security guards need is an emotional outcry. But seriously, I do miss her.Damnit! See what she does to me!_

_But you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way._

_The cold stone floor echoed as I slid my feet across it as I pulled myself up to stand and lean against the gray bricked walls. I was alone in my cell, cold and angry. My anger was mostly directed towards myself._

_Why me? Why the hell did I have to go and do something so stupid! I wasn't thinking…again. And now look where my stubbornness got me!_

"Marik Ishtar."_ A rusty voice called my name. I lifted my gaze keeping my back to the voice._

"Yeah?"

"Someone's here to see you."

_My eyes widened. Did she came back to visit me? Or maybe it was some news reporter trying to get the last news.Hn.I can see it now. "Evil brother of the great Ishizu Ishtar kills her fiancée, more at 11." Stupid media and their needs. They should just all-_

_I turned my head hoping and praying…_

_Only to become face to face with a warm blobby liquid. It was thick and slid down my face before stretching and plopping onto the cement floor._

_I wiped my face in spite grinding my teeth at the sound of laughter. Laughter that belonged to the overweight foolhardy cop before me.Bastard.I knew he enjoyed my suffering. I knew he wanted to do anything and everything he possibly could to destroy my disposition._

_I approached him in a sentient manner as his mucous-filled laugh echoed in my ears. I have to admit, I was trying to go for that good-boy image.Hey! Get this; the jailers said if I was good, I'll be released in 5 years, so might as well grin and bare it._

_The cop finally calmed down wiping his eyes. _"Ah, and to think this is only the beginning. We are going to have a wonderful time together, Martin."

_I tensed. _"It's Marik."_ You imbecile._

_I turned my back to the man and sighed in aggravation remembering my bail was at a total of 12 million dollars and I knew for a fact that Ishizu, or anyone else for that matter, didn't have that kind of money. _

_I looked at the floor again feeling a sudden chill wash over me. I know it sounds girly but I actually starting holding myself; mimicking the way Keket would hold me. I miss her. I really do and I know, I just know that somewhere she just has to me thinking of me, missing me and hopefully wanting me back._

_I continued my self-embrace as I slid down to the floor softly bumping my head against the stone bed._

_So this is what it's like?_

"I wish you were here, Keket."

_Too close, too close._

_Keket was getting to close. Her face had softened, her eyes fluttering, see was going to kiss me if I didn't do anything soon._

"How about I help you clean this up, Bakura?"_ Keket eased back a little and grinned comically._

_I sighed in relief dropping my shoulders. _"Sure."

_Too close…too close._


	33. Jail Time

**Chapter 33**

**Jail Time**

It was around 8 or 9 in the morning. The sun was just now peeking over the horizon and the air was crisp and clear. Now to anyone this would be a perfect start to morning but alas, it was not for Marik.

The Egyptian boy awoke to the sound of shouting and with an annoying pain in his lower back. Clearly, sleeping on the cement floor had no advantages.

Over the past five weeks, Marik received two jail cell "buddies", Bruce, an older man from the U.S. who was charged with manslaughter, and Junichi, who was actually a boy Marik knew from the 7th grade. His charge was still unknown because no one ever asked.

Marik slid closer to the gray bricked wall rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning quietly. He noticed his roommates were waking up as well.

"Well, what do ya know, another day in the clink." Bruce muttered. He had ordered Marik to sleep on the floor and since the man was three times his size, he did not decline.

The American man stood at a whopping 6 foot 10 and had deep green eyes that reminded Marik of his future spouse. His russet-colored hair fell over his forehead in stringy ribbons shadowing his unique visage.

He spoke with a sense of carelessness and seemed valiant towards the other men of the jailhouse.

Marik admired his bravery but wanted nothing to do with him. In fact, he wanted nothing to do with anyone. He wanted to stay secluded, isolated from everyone else but sadly, Marik found that dream to high to reach.

Bruce gave Marik a questionable look then stretched and turned his head to gaze at Junichi, who was carving words with a utensil not into the wall but into his very own arm.

Marik's violet eyes widened watching blood slowly slither down the boy's pale arm.

Bruce stood up and snatched the pointy object away. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"What did it look like!" Junichi raised an eyebrow then turned his head away. "I rather die than stay here for the rest of my life."

"Well killing yourself ain't the answer." Bruce looked at the pointed object. "Just where did ya get this from anyways, kid?"

Junichi tensed and bit his lip. "Kid? Don't call me Kid."

Bruce bent down to the boy's level and smirked, playfully punching Junichi's shoulder.

"Hm. You're a little feisty aren't yeah? A little freak like you must of done something really psycho in order to end up here."

Junichi shifted his eyes to the floor following the thin crack that creped through the gray stone. It led him to Marik's dark, inactive body.

"And what are you looking at Marik Ishtar?" He emphasized on the Egyptian's name. He had heard of what Marik had done and never once thought of not reminding the boy of it.

Junichi was cocky but smart and was heir to a billion dollar inheritance if he ever got out in time. Deep inside, Junichi was a gentle soul; shy and was often looked down upon. His exterior resembled Marik's. Lean, fit, and especially attractive that unknowingly caught the eye of other jailbirds.

His eyes were a deep teal color that seemed to shut the windows to his soul which was undoubtedly sinister. His skin held a glowing hue of alabaster which was clearly angelic.

He and Marik held not sense of respect for each other. From day one the two had fought both physically and verbally, a battle that often ended in a momentary separation produced by Bruce.

Marik had learned to keep his mouth shut no matter how bad he wanted to tear a guy apart.Junichi,on the other hand, learned that pestering your roommates ended in silence.

No one actually attacked Junichi because they were all too busy messing with Bruce.

As all jail mornings go, the boys, as well as the other jailers, walked straight to the lunchroom.There, Marik and Junichi stood in line with plastic yellow trays and orange jumpsuits.

They were served what was going to be eating for the rest of their jailtime; Rice and water.

Marik sat near the window that displayed the downtown hustle and bustle. It made him dream of the life he once had before all this stuff happened. Love, humor, happiness, and they were all his for just that one moment. It amazed him how fast he lost it all.

A familiar small shadow crept over his tray. It belonged to the rebellious Junichi.He had no one else to sit with and was afraid to for that matter but of course he would never admit that.

The boy sat across from Marik quietly sipping his water and clearing his throat. He sunk peeks at Marik expecting the tanned boy to respond to him. Junichi sighed in defeat and looked back at his rice.

"So, how long are you in here for?"

Junichi raised his head surprised that the boy spoke.

"Uh?"

"You heard me didn't you?" Marik kept his head down concentrating on his meal.

He had adopted an image of a wise man that came out of nowhere.

"Uh?Yeah."

"Then answer my question."

Junichi cleared his throat again and copied the pose of his associate.

"I…killed someone."

Marik swallowed quietly. "Who?"

"A..a guy."

"What was his name?"

Junichi turned his head and replied, "I-I didn't known him."

"So you killed a random person? Some random guy for no good reason?" It was now Marik's turn to burn mocking words into the boy's personality.

"I-"

"You're sick you know that."

"Hey! That doesn't make you any better!"

Marik's violet eyes dimmed in comprehension.

"You're right it doesn't."

"But you must have had a reason?" Junichi scooted closer to the table.

"Yes. Wait a minute, why should I tell you anything?"

"Because you have to. Eventually the guilt is going to drive you mad and I don't want to see you go through that Marik.I have and it's not a walk in the park I'll tell you that."

Marik leaned back in his chair and thought. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah.I do."

"I killed Seto Kaiba because I believed he was hurting my sister, Ishizu.Now for some time I also caught him bothering my girlfriend-"

"Wait a sec.Marik Ishtar has a girlfriend?"

"Your point is?"

"I remember you preaching how much you loathed women." Junichi was referring to the memories they shared but in grade school.

He was the outcast and Marik was the bad boy. They both continued to speak in a low mystifying tone of voice.

"Well, you have to remember I was young then.Anyways, I got so sick and tired of him messing around with the people I cared about so I-"

"Blew him away. Never thought you had it in you, Ishtar."

Marik raised an eyebrow. Even if these boys were getting along, Junichi was becoming very annoying.

"You're lonely aren't you?"

"Lonely? In what sense? It's ridiculous to say but everybody needs someone to talk to, even criminals like you and I."

Junichi folded his arms and glanced at Marik through his silky black hair.

"Hm."

There was an eerie silence between the two. Only the sound of silverware clinging and mixed conversation filled the atmosphere.

It wasn't long before the jailers were announced their daily chores and jobs.Junchi, Marik and practically everyone else was graced with the job of gardening which was clearly not a male hobby.

They stepped outside in a line from shortest to tallest for no particular reason.Marik and Junichi found them standing together spread out along the wired fence being checked from head to toe.

A rather large man, who was indeed the bailiff, handed the boys two shovels.

"Since you two are apparently the strongest of the group, I think it would be best if you start digging over there."

The man laughed afterwards watching the two walk over to their position which was in the corner of the garden near the open road.

The view was incredible and allowed them to see almost all of downtown.

Marik gazed in a trance-like state thinking of no one else but Keket and her whereabouts.Junichi observed his cell mate's actions and shook his head before beginning his work.

"Hey Ishtar!"

Marik jumped turning around only to find his face in a pile of cow manure. Bruce had tripped him and stood with victory and humor.

Marik lifted his head letting the clumps of fertilizer drop of his head.

"Wow Ishtar, you almost blend in." And with that, Bruce walked off with his newfound jail buddies.

Marik stood spitting the dirt out of his mouth and glaring at the childish American.

Junichi propped an elbow on the end of his shovel and watched as well.

"You know there's nothing you can do."

"I know."

An Eastern wind blew slowly through their hair and gathered the dust around them.This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Do you have any 5's?" 

"Ah,let's see."

"Since when are we playing Go Fish?"

"Keket!" Joey shouted in frustration. "Great now we have to start all over again!"

It was a cheerful morning.Keket, Joey, Bakura, and Yugi all decided to spend a day together outside a French-styled café.

They settled on playing poker but with the way Keket was acting, no one was progressing.

Keket sank in her chair playing carelessly with her cards. Her expression was descending as the days went by and her energy was tempted to follow after.

Bakura looked at her with concern. He knew this day would come.Sadness, meanless speech, loss of appetite, and lack of memory; Keket had it all.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Keket? Are you alright?"

"Alright! Who's ready for round two?" Joey shouted completely unaware of Keket's depression.

Luckily, Yugi noticed and quieted the blond down.

" What's the matter with Keket,Bakura?"

"I think she's thinking about you-know-who." Bakura whispered.

"You mean Marik? Didn't he kill Kaiba and go to jail and stuff?" Joey blurted.

Keket's green eyes began to water and a tiny squeak rumbled in her throat.

"Joey,please!" Yugi begged.

Keket suddenly stood up and went back inside the café.

Bakura sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I like I should take her home now. Thanks for everything guys."

"Sure. Anytime." Yugi nodded. "Call me if you need us."

"Will do." Bakura waved goodbye and followed Keket through the café and out the door.

He was surprised to see she was walking past his car. He was even more surprised he could barely keep up with her fast pace.

"Keket? Keket, wait?" He grabbed her arm only for her to snatch it away.

"What! Bakura!" She shouted with tears sliding down her face. Her nose and eyes were turning pink with emotional pain.

"What happened back there?"

"What happed back there! Are you deaf! Joey was speaking about Marik as if he were some criminal mastermind or some-some serial-killer!"

Keket turned back around and continued her fast pace. Her hair bounced with every step.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it-"

The girl turned around again. "What the hell is wrong with the world Bakura! Everyone is thinking that Marik is some evil offspring from Hell!"

"I know but-"

"They're wrong, Bakura!" Keket pressed her finger to her chest. "I know Marik better than anyone else! I do! They're wrong!" Keket buried her face in her hands and wept.

Without hesitation, Bakura approached her and wrapped his arms around her allowing her tears to seep into his jacket.

"It's going to be okay, Keket.I promise."

Keket lifted her head and blink feeling their noses meet. Their voices were nothing but a whisper as the traffic drove on and the people past by.

"I want to see him again, Bakura.I really do. I can't smile and laugh knowing he's rotting in jail."

"Then you will have that wish. I'll make sure of it."


	34. Whole Lot of Something

**Chapter 34**

**Whole Lot of Something**

_The sun never was truly going to set these hot weekday afternoons. I could hear the birds singing in the white plum trees that outlined the jailhouse garden. It was my resting period from plowing dry sandy dirt alongside large hairy criminals in the hot sun._

_I bathed in the silhouette of the green leaves that swayed overhead. The wire fence I was leaving against shook._

"Long day." Junichi plopped down next to me brushing the dusty earth of his baggy orange pants.

_His shirt was missing and the smell of freshly cut grass radiated off his body. He ran the side of his hand across his forehead._

"Man it's hot."

_I nodded watching the other jailers work. _

"You're thinking about something, aren't you?" _He sounded monotone not testing my patience. _"It's that Keket-girl isn't it?"

_My eyes dropped to my steel toed boots which one had come untied. I leaned over to fix it. _

"Actually, I was just thinking about what it's going to be like spending the rest of my life here."

_Junichi raised his black eyebrows._ "What? You forgot about her already?"

"Well…no.Keket is merely a fluttering memory."

"That stalks you at the dead of night." _I could sense a bit of humor in his voice. It was faint but still there._

_It felt strange saying Keket's name. For one, I was, in reality, too embarrassed to talk about her. She had become a ghost that would forever glide away from me and it hurt._

_It hurt a lot._

"Perhaps, seeing her again would be out of the question." _I watched two jailers fight over a shovel._

"Right. And that's why you belong to me now."

_I raised an eyebrow and looked at Junichi quietly startled. Realizing what he said, Junichi raised his hands in frantic defense and blushed._

"That's not what I meant!" _He quickly turned back to looking out in the distance sweating all the while. He was amusing._

_For the first time in a long time, I smiled and patted his head in a teasing manner. We were like two comrades on a sunken ship, two reckless brothers out for a dance with death, or perchance two of Tokyo's most 'Dangerous' minds._

"ALRIGHT LADIES! GET BACK TO WORK!"

_Junichi stood up slowly with me following behind. He spat a couple of curse words before stretching and cracking a few knuckles. I have observed this as a new annoying habit of his._

_It was amazing how close we had gotten telling secrets, jokes, or just chatting about nothing special. We started relying on each other more ever since our roommate, Bruce, was transported to solitary confinement.Us, on the other hand, we moved to **Cell 16D **which was on the top floor of the jailhouse. For the rest of the day we worked, ate and yes, even showered together._

_I sat on my new bed tending to the bleeding lesions on my wrists and upper left arm. Just then, Junichi came in with a guard unlocking his handcuffs him and later closing the iron door._

"I hope you weren't doing anything you shouldn't have, Marik."

_I smirked. _"Nah, this is from gardening."

_Junichi studied my face for a while before nodding and strolling over to his bed which was positioned against a window that was well-guarded with metal bars._

_He rubbed his hands and leaned to look out the window. _"Looks like we're gonna see rain."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

_I lay down on my bed and rested my heads behind my head. Fighting fatigue, I spoke once more._

"Hey…Junichi?"

"Yeah?"

"How long?"_ I didn't need to finish my question. I knew he understand what I was asking._

"3 years, starting tomorrow."

"3 years."_ I whispered before falling into slumber._

_

* * *

_

"This one?"

"Uh Hm."

"Everline University: Home of the Fighting Hornets?"

Beautiful with sparkling slick streets all around, Hugo's Café' sat deep inside the city of Tokyo. It was nearly empty the morning which persuaded the two into entering it.

They were considered true adults now in their early twenties. They had dreams and destinies that needed to be fulfilled. While their lives were beginning to bloom, they never forgot their past even at times it sure seemed that way.

Bakura had evolved into what one would call the "world's greatest man". He had grown wiser, smarter, and stronger in both body and spirit. The ladies were starting to notice him a lot more now which boosted his confidence in finding a companion.

Keket, on the other hand, had only improved in appearance. She still remained the anxious and caring person her loved ones knew so well. She had decided to move in with Bakura to keep him company and to make sure he stayed out of "trouble", the kind of "trouble" that he claimed to know nothing about.

"So what do you think?" Bakura took another quiet sip of coffee.

"It's a bit…primitive don't you think, I mean, with an IQ like yours…"

Bakura chuckled. "Stop with the flattery, Keket.I want to know what you think."

Keket smiled and looked over the small pile of college applications. "That's sweet. But you know my opinion serves no purpose. What if the college I pick, you don't like?"

Bakura tilted his head innocently. "Good point. Well, how about a college we both can agree on. That way we can attend it together."

"Like you have a choice." Keket joked. "You're not leaving me."

Bakura nodded. "Well, then that settles it. We'll pick our college today and visit it tomorrow."

"Deal."

Keket and Bakura continued to their talk underneath the roof of the silent café of Tokyo, Japan. There was a light misty rainfall outside that reflected the suns rays immensely. A man in a dark navy coat entered the café' and shook his umbrella mindlessly. He walked over to the table parallel to the couple's and pulled out a cigarette.

Bakura turned away from the man and decided to focus on his college future. He looked up at Keket who was watching the quiet activity outside. She had rested her chin on the palm of her hand and was biting her bottom lip. She was thinking.

"Hm-Bakura?"

"Yes?" Bakura took another sip of his coffee.

"I miss him."

"Keket, you know better than to bring that issue up."

"I know. I'm not going to cry-you think-" She lightly brushed her bangs out of her face. "You think I should do something for him."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well I don't know, how about a letter?"

"You haven't visited him yet."

"Yeah I know and I wonder whose fault was that?" Keket's voice strengthened.

"If my memory serves me correctly I drove you up there."

"Yeah, you did."

"And I took you inside."

"Right."

"But you never did see him, did you?"

"No, because-"

"Because?" Bakura politely interrupted.

Keket opened her mouth to answer but sighed heavily wanting to drop the conversation all together. She knew she lost the fight.

Her gaze went back to the window. "I wasn't nervous."

"I know you weren't."

"I wasn't scared either."

"Yes." Bakura spoke softly.

"Then what did I feel?" Keket rubbed her forehead completely frustrated with herself.

"You know the answer to that better than I do, Keket."

Bakura went back to sipping his coffee with an all-knowing expression on his face. The upset girl studied this with a faint smile. It seemed Bakura knew how to handle anything negative life had to offer. As calming as it was, the thought made her mind drift to intimate settings.

"Nevertheless, I believe the letter proposal is a wonderful idea." He finally spoke breaking his friend from her daydream.

Keket only half nodded before looking over at the suspended television set on the wall behind the front counter. The bar tender had just turned it on and the sight of a very familiar woman caught her eye.

"Bakura, look,it's Isis." She stood up and walked to the front counter to get a better look.

Bakura followed her silently with an interested look on his face. He stood unintentionally close beside her resting a hand on the countertop.

"My goodness, it is her." He agreed.

It was the local news station. They apparently got a shot of Ishizu leaving a nearby corporal building and were now following her, as well as every other form of media in Tokyo.

In showed her in a long white dress with golden embroidery on the lower front. Her face hung low with melancholy and annoyance clearly written all over it.

Fortunately, she was not alone. Now all grown up and ready to take on the business world, Mokuba strolled beside her trying to keep the cameras out of his face.

"And there's Mokuba." Keket stated quietly. "He looks…good."

Now, the once cute little boy transformed into a handsome entrepreneur. His black hair now only flowed a little past his ears and his innocent wide eyes now held a famous Kaiba seriousness to them.

The news reporters were randomly shouting questions all insensitive and uncharitable.

"Mr.Kaiba, are you taking over were your brother left off!"

"Miss Ishizu, how does it feel knowing your brother is a murder!"

"Is it true that Seto Kaiba was your abusive lover!"

"Mr. Kaiba, now that your brother is dead do you thing you can handle the business!"

"Can we expect a possible 'connection' between you two, Mokuba!"

Not one subject held every sense of heed to it.

"This is unbelievable." Bakura mumbled turning away from the television.

Keket followed him as they made their way back to where they were seated earlier.

She watched Bakura pack everything up in what Keket liked to call his "Man Purse."

"Bakura, I want to call Isis." She stated without linger.

"You saw the way the media was buzzing around her."

"I know but-"

"I understand that your intentions are good but you are forgetting you were a part of this issue."

"You're right." The girl's arms dropped in defeat.

"Ah ha! So my predictions were correct!" said a voice that came out of nowhere.

As soon as she turned around, Keket was suddenly bombarded by a two cameras and a news reporter. He slicked back his hair and looked slyly at the stunned girl.

"How you doing, sweetheart.?"

"Wha?" Keket looked at Bakura dumbfounded.

"And we're on in 5,…4,…3,…2,…-" The cameraman pointed in Keket's direction and the question began.

"Good Morning Tokyo, I'm Akio Suyama bringing you number one new all the time! Here with me today is Keket-uh-the girl who is the lover of the infamous Marik Ishtar."

Keket stepped back a little feeling anxiousness shower over her fragile heart. The reporter's microphone was shoved into her face.

"How does it feel knowing that you are in love with a criminal? A murderer? The Devil of Toyko?"

"I-"

Keket's heart, soul, and overall well-being began to disintegrate with every foul shot the reporter made.

"Did you know he was related to Ishizu Ishtar? How long will he rot in jail? Do you think he deserves to be killed!"

"No."

"Did you know Seto Kaiba? Did you hate him? Despised him? Loathe Him?"

"Well I-" Keket's heart began t quicken with every confusing question.

"Did you want Seto dead?"

"No, why-"

"Was this a stab at Kaiba Corp.'s wealth! You're not keeping up with me, Miss Keket."

"Sorry but-"

The reporter turned his attention to Bakura who was silently trying to keep his emotion under control.

"What about you, young man? Do you believe this girl was a component in the explanation why Tokyo's Number One Man is dead!"

The cameraman completely focused on the white-haired young adult. Unknown to him, the show was live and was being broadcast all over Japan.

"By the way, kid, are you Miss Keket's replacement? Hmmmm?"

As the microphone inched ever closer to Bakura's lips, he snapped. With a swift flick of his wrist, Bakura snatched the microphone out of the reporter's hand making the startled man stumbled a bit.

"First of all, Miss Keket's business is hers and hers alone and secondly; my relationship with Miss Keket is strictly confidential. Your constant banter will not be tolerated by Keket or myself any longer."

And with that, Bakura threw the microphone on the dark tiled floor and escorted a very surprised Keket out of the café.

As expected, Bakura's fitting performance left everyone in awe, not because of his great word usage but his flaw.

Bakura and Keket left the café hand and hand.

The new reporter picked up his microphone and straight out his tie. "Confidential."

-

About 60 miles away, at the steady growing business of Kaiba Corp, Ishizu sat at the desk of the once cocky Seto Kaiba. She dug her fingers her ebony hair with dissatisfaction.

She was exhausted from all the media and the rumors that strangely appeared out of nowhere. The glass door of the main office opened and in walked Mokuba with a silver tray.

"I brought you tea." He said softly placing the tray on a separate desk.

He walked over to the window and peeked through the white blinds. Even though they were on the 10th floor, he could still see the camera vans and news reporters lining up at the front of the building.

"They'll still out there."

"Predictable." Ishizu muttered rubbing her temples slowly.

Mokuba noticed this and walked over to the tea tray. "Here."

Ishizu looked up and took the small up from the tray.

"The phones haven't stopped ringing yet."

"Nor have the questions seized." Ishizu added.

Mokuba placed both of his hands on the desk impatiently. "Miss Ishtar, you have to say something."

The beautiful woman smiled placing her tea cup in front of her. "Mokuba, you have known me for a long time now. You may call me by my first name."

Mokuba nodded timidly. "Uh, right.But let's not get of subject. If we tell the public what's really going on then all this craziness will stop."

Ishizu pulled her cup back to her and stared down into it. "Hm."

"Just think, Ishizu.The media will stop coming at our doorstep, you'll get your brother back, Keket will get her lover back and maybe, just maybe, you'll-"

"It's something I must think about." She stood up from her chair and walked to the window. "Then again this is very large problem, what if it's out of my hands? In fact, I believe it is out of my hands."

Mokuba relaxed a little. "Well we gotta do something."

Ishizu nodded with Egyptian Pride glowing around her having finally made her decision. "Alright then. If you think it's the right thing to do."

"Yes. It's been going on for far too long." Mokuba pressed a button on his brother's office phone and Ishizu spoke.

"Miss Tanaka?"

**"_Yes Miss Ishtar?"_**

"Make a notice that Mokuba and I will be a public announcement."

**"_When?"_**

"Tonight at 8:30 in front of Kaiba Corp."


	35. Atrocious Admiration

**Chapter 35**

**Atrocious Admiration**

The mist from the passing morning fog dotted the window outside Jail Cell 16 D.Junichi pressed his forearm against it for support as he looked at the waking city in the distance. His black hair laid in a mess teasing his eyes as he brushed them away.

His cell door suddenly opened revealing a security guard and a wet, handcuffed Marik.There was little words exchanged with the bailiff before the iron door was shut.

Turning away from the window, Junichi gave small nod.

"You took a longer shower yesterday."

Marik sighed carelessly and sat on his bed. He hunched over resting his elbows on his knees allowing the excess water drip out of his beautiful sandy hair.

"I had a different bailiff watching me today."

"Oh?"

"He complimented my ass."

Junichi smirked and walked over to his bed but didn't sit down. "It rained this morning."

"Hm." Marik rose to his feet.

"Didn't even hear it." Junichi watched his cellmate pace the room. "Marik-"

"If someone truly loves you, even if you made bad choices, would they still stand by your side?"

His friend blinked at the random sappy question and relaxed. "This is about Keket again, huh?"

For the past 3 years, Junichi had spent a lot of time understanding Marik's customs, opinions, and the female he loved.

"She hasn't called or visited me yet." Marik's voice held no sense of worry. It was more of a statement if anything else.

"Maybe she's busy."

Marik made a sarcastic noise before crossing his arms. "I highly doubt it."

"Maybe she's living her life the way you wanted her to."

"I don't recall instructing her to do so."

"Hm." Junichi scratched the back of his head. "Look, whatever it is, don't worry about it. I'm sure she's thinking of you. She's a good girl, from what you've told me, so just chill."

Junichi's words could only heal so much. It wasn't enough.

_If Keket loves me, if she really wants me, she'll wait. _

Breakfast in the mess hall was the same as dinner was going to be: Rice and milk. The twosome occupied a table which was conveniently located near the windows and away from the guards.

Marik played with his rice craving for the simple pleasure of a kiss, a hug or anything involving human contact.

He drowned out the lunchroom noise mindlessly humming a tune. He wondered if Keket would like his singing.

Junichi stood up with his tray. "Hey, I'm going for some Jell-O, you want some?"

His friend lifted his question with an empty gaze. "What kind do they have?"

Junichi shifted his weight and thought. "Red, blue and…orange, I believe."

"I'll take orange."

"You got it."

Marik looked back down at his tray of rice. It had turned hard and cold. He rested his head on the palm of his hand and poked the crumpling rice with a plastic fork. He was getting lonely.

"Well, what do we have here?" The masculine voice belonged to the bailiff Marik unfortunately met on shower duty.

He was a tall, burly man with an awful smirk and an even scarier gleam in his eyes. He was the bailiff who held the most authority and was known for being good with his hands.

Compared to the giant, Marik was a helpless puppy, however, with a Rotweiller's spirit. The young man, without moving, looked up at the man giving a silent warning.

"Ha, speechless aren't we? Go ahead and keep up that badass act of yours. Cause' when I get you alone with me, you'll change your ways."

The man leaned over the table running his dirty fingers through Marik's hair. "Got some pretty hair for a boy." Marik quivered inside feeling rough skin slide down the side of his face. "Your skin's soft too."

"Get away from me." In a swift motion, the younger boy pulled away swatting the offensive hand.

The bailiff's smirk escalated into a powerful chuckle he turned and left passing by Junichi who watched him suspiciously before returning to his comrade.

"What the hell was that all about?" Junichi looked behind him once more.

"That's the guy I was talking about."

"What did he say to you?" Junichi asked clearly concerned.

"Just forget it." He grabbed his orange Jell-O and ate it quietly.

After breakfast, the jailbirds were ordered to work as expected. Dirt piles specked Section B of the enormous jailhouse as holes were dung for ambivalent reasons.

Cement blocks and bricks were carried 4 miles up and down a hilly path without an actual destination. Were the bailiffs running out of punishments?

There were, however, leisure jobs such as the flowerbeds that need to be watered as well as the useless gardens in the back. Overall every prisoner was occupied with some level of work.

As intended and promised, Marik and Junichi worked side by side in the flooded vegetable patches of the jailhouse gardens. They were chosen to be the ones to pull potatoes, turnips, and rid the produce of the excess water. Though it was a simple job, they were still under heavy surveillance.

Junichi sighed heavily wiping his forehead with a muddy hand. His face, forearms and knees were all caked with moist dirt. He felt miserable feeling cold water seep into his orange jumpsuit.

"Damnit." He cursed under his breath as his fingers dug into the dampened earth searching for vegetables. "Anything would be better than this. With the way the climate is, we'll catch a cold out here."

"I don't think _they_ give a rat's ass what happens to us, Junichi." His partner remarked.

Junichi glanced at his friend before going back to digging. "Nevertheless, they could have at least let us have an extra pair of clothes."

"I'll take this bucket." Marik stood with a bucket of potatoes in hand.

He looked just as muddy as Junichi but not the least bit tired. He was more focused keeping his eye contact and body language to a minimum.

His footsteps made a squishing sound as rubber boots met dark sludge. He frowned feeling the possibility of sinking evident.

Following a sandy path, the young man reached a small area where a table held other buckets of produce. It was old, weathered and guarded by the last man Marik wanted to see. His male admirer, if that was the proper terminology.

Several yards separated the men as Marik hesitated to move closer. His mucky grip tightened on the bucket's handle.

The oversized bailiff smirked under his large mirrored sun-glasses. "Whatcha got there?" He ridiculed in a "friendly" matter.

Marik's expression showed distrust and intimidation. The guard smirked again this time with a laugh.

"Now why are you gonna give me that look with those pretty eyes of yours? I haven't done anything to you yet." He looked the younger boy over in sickening delight. "Looks like you could use a shower."

Marik winced before mentally persuading his legs to move forward. Within seconds, he and the guard were face to face. He placed his bucket with the rest pretending to not see the guard's hidden gaze.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

The young prisoner turned to leave only to be caught by the wrist that was directed behind his back. The bailiff pulled him closer leaning down to brush a few coarse fingers across his stomach.

"When I ask you a question, you answer it boy!" His voice stung Marik's ears.

The giant bailiff gasped feeling a sharp jab.Marik's elbow had made contact with the lower extremities of the guard sending him to one knee. He cursed looking up to see the shorter man still present.

"Listen, you bastard! I don't know what you're after but I'm not your bitch! Stay the hell away from me!"

Off somewhere in the distance, a whistle was blown and soon hundreds of jailers were rushing up the sandy path.

Junichi hurriedly dropped his bucket blessing the unknown whistle-blower. He drug his soaked body up the path and stopped noticing Marik standing beside the exit gate.

"What the hell?" He approached his comrade causally. "Hey, that whistle means we can go inside." He smiled. "Unless, you were waiting on me?"

Marik's eyes were focused on the ground. He blinked and lifted his head after receiving a push in the arm.

"Gosh Marik, I never knew you cared."

"Don't flatter yourself. I was doing this for a reason." Marik gave one last look over his friend's shoulder before the two of them exited the jailhouse gardens.

The inside of the building made the young men shiver. After they checked out with the guards, Marik's being nowhere in sight, they were escorted down the hallway to a large room with big windows and a sign that read:

"Waiting Room?" Junichi questioned looking at Marik. "Is someone here to see us?"

The Egyptian native's heart pounded furiously. He held his breath as he and Junichi entered the room.

"Junichi Fukuyama." A guard with a clipboard appeared from behind.

"Yeah?"

"There's no need for you to be in here. This meeting room is reserved for Marik Ishtar."

"What?"

Marik approached the guard. "Who's here to see me?" His violet eyes grew wide,

"Your sister and Mr.Mokuba.You know, the guy you killer's brother. They said they wanted to speak to you privately so that means Mr.Fukuyama won't be joining you."

"Hey-"

"That's okay Junichi." He rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We can talk later."

Junichi looked over the man he now considered his brother. "Sure, whatever." He mumbled disappointedly.

Marik nodded slightly watching Junichi disappear behind the closing iron door. He sighed turning around, coming face to face with his older sister…and Mokuba.They were dressed in causal colors, adorned in cotton and denim.

"Good Morning, Mr.Ishtar." Mokuba placed his hands on the table. His voice was mature and smooth.

"Mokuba."

Ishizu slowly came to her feet and strolled over to her brother with elegance and beauty.

Mokuba watched the two Egyptians stare at each other. He felt at ease wanting to spill the reason why they came to visit.

"Marik." Isis' face remained strong yet beautiful.

"I didn't expect _him_ to show up." He nodded at Mokuba.

Unannounced, Marik's body soon came in contact with his sister's as he was pulled into a loving embrace. He clutched her shoulders softly completely stunned.

"S-sister?" He muttered looking wide-eyed at the ceiling.

"I missed you." Isis replied holding her brother's head against her chest like a child.

"W-why would you wait this long to see me?"

"I was hesitant." She finally released him. "Did Keket visit yet?"

Marik's heart turned dull. "No."

"No need to worry. You will see her soon."

Marik lifted his head raising an eyebrow.

Mokuba approached the two with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "What she means is you will no longer be a prisoner, Mr.Ishtar."

-

_Dear Marik,_

_It's been so long since I've last seen you.However, I do see your face on TV _

_a lot . Speaking of which, I was possibly on the news today with Bakura.Some guy _

_was asking me questions trying to make it sound like you're some evil monster, but I _

_know better._

Keket sat on the window sill in her new room that once belonged to Marik.Bakura and she had moved to a safer part of the apartment complex for the sake of privacy and Keket's well-being.

She chewed on her pencil thinking of words that would make her letter to Marik sound perfect.

"Keket, breakfast is ready." Bakura shouted from the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute!" She smiled at how motherly her roommate was being.

_Not to sound sentimental, but I've been thinking about you an awful lot lately and I was _

_wondering if you're thinking about me too?_

"Boy that sounds desperate." Keket scolded herself and balled up the paper.

_Dear Marik,_

_How are they treating you there? Good? Bad? More like a prince, huh? Bakura and I are _

_doing fine. I wish you were here to see how much we've changed. It's been so long._

_I'm really sorry for being such an idiot to you. Lying to you, crying in front of you, _

_fighting with you, those are all behaviors of a child and I'm ashamed for acting that way._

_I've dreamt about you last night,-_

"No, no, no!" Keket tore her second letter apart and sighed. She held her notebook to her chest and looked outside the window.

Bakura knocked on the room door. "Keket?"

"Come in."

Bakura slowly entered her room with a small silver tray. "Since you didn't come to the table, I've decided to bring it to you."

"Thanks." She smiled noticing the man's low set ponytail as he sat the tray on her dresser. "What's the occasion?"

Bakura looked at her dumbfounded.

Keket pointed to her head.

"Oh, you mean my hair? Back when I was living with Marik, ponytails weren't allowed." He gave a cute smile.

"Way to go to the dark side, Bakura.I like it." Keket replied with a thumbs-up.

He sat next to her leaning against the window pane allowing his chest and her back to touch. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"What were you doing in here?"

"I was writing a letter to Marik."

"I see."

"But I can't write one without coming on like a desperate whore."

Bakura frowned a bit at that comment. "Rather harsh words. I never recalled you being a whore or desperate for anything."

He smirked. "Then again, there is Marik."

Keket turned to Bakura with pinkish cheeks. "I'm not desperate for him! You take that back!"

"I'm sorry Keket but I cannot take back what is clearly true." He teased.

"Shut up!" She swung aimlessly.

Bakura laughed at her failed attempts to hurt him. Teasing? He was still staying loyal to his youth. He stopped the mockery after nearly falling to the floor. Catching both of Keket's fists, he held them looking calmly into the young woman's green eyes.

"Now that I know what not to say, don't worry about the letter. I'm sure Marik would be glad just to have something that touched your very fingertips."

Keket sighed looking down at her knees as her hands were released.

"Marik is in love with you, Keket.He adores your flaws. That's the reason he wanted you in the first place. You're not fake."

Unsure but feeling more hopeful, Keket glanced at Bakura and spontaneously embraced him making him fall back a little.

If they spent more time out in public, anyone would consider these two were lovers. Although nothing more than good friends, Bakura and Keket had developed a sense of need to touch each other.

Keket had accepted this tradition completely leaving the question of curiosity deficient and insignificant.Bakura, however, even till this present day, found it hard to see himself with another woman.

Nevertheless, the man was loyal to his friends and strictly made an effort to ignore the intimate possibilities.

Pulling away but keeping his hands nearby, Bakura smiled warmly.

"If only Marik could see what I see."

Keket beamed at her friend's flattering remark. "If only."

Bakura's chocolate brown eyes shifted for a moment before he stood up. "Now eat your breakfast. I made an omelet."

"You want an award?"

Bakura bent over pressing his forehead against his friend's. "My aren't we sarcastic."

"Someone has to be until Marik comes back." She frowned. "If he comes back."

"Of course he will. Something tells me Isis won't let this calamity go down in flames."

Keket sighed removing her forehead from Bakura's. "Let's just stay optimistic."

"Agreed." Bakura watched his roommate walk over to her breakfast.

He looked out the window. The sky was still a little gray.

"It still seems a little gloomy outside, huh?" Keket come up from behind him with a glass of juice in her hand.

The man nodded. "Indeed. Very atrocious." He smiled looking down at the presently dumbfounded woman.

"What does that mean?"


End file.
